Family Ties Part 2
by acclutch94
Summary: A continuation of Family Ties Pt. 1. CJ's past before Matt comes back and he must solve her father's last case in order to save her. Some new characters are introduced and one is borrowed from M*A*S*H briefly. Most are not mine so I don't claim them. Note the rating, some violence toward the end.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this took so long to get posted. Life has been really getting in the way of my writing lately and this turned out to be more complicated than I had originally planned. Please rate and review to let me know what you think. I do have more planned for the future, basically building off of the general story line I started and this one attempts to tie even the others together. I never intended for it to take this long. I hope you enjoy it!

Family Ties Part 2

1

On the coast of a small island in the Caribbean, Matt and C.J. walk hand in hand. The moon is full and after the last two weeks here, Matt knows this is their last night. They will have to return in the morning. To what, he still didn't know. All C.J. remembered from that day she almost jumped off the building was that her and Roy had just gotten to the penthouse when she got very sleepy. The next thing she knew Matt was cradling her in his arms after carrying her to the couch. With tears in his eyes he told her, after first asking what she remembered which was nothing, that they were taking an impromptu vacation.

She didn't have much time to ask him to explain because his mouth descended on hers and the emotion in his kiss caused her to lose focus on anything else she wanted to know. He had brushed back her hair that day and told her to pack a few things, which she did from what they had in the gym. They didn't even return to the beach house but flew straight to the airport. He told her any clothes she would need, they could buy when they arrived.

After getting to the larger island, buying those things, Matt took them both in a rented boat to a secluded island. C.J. hadn't asked many questions as that just seemed to alarm Matt for some reason. He clearly had a friend who more or less owned the island who told them no one would know they were there before handing Matt the keys. When C.J. did ask, all he said was, "Well...let's see the office find us here, huh? I want you all to myself for a little while." Then he kissed her passionately again.

For the next two weeks, the two did nothing but fish, relive old times back in Texas and in L.A., and make love. It seemed Matt's appetite was insatiable for at least two of those things. After putting this all off for as long as possible, he knew he had to tell her.

They kissed once more, now almost a full mile from the lovely little beach bungalow they had shared for those weeks. He brushed her hair back and said, "I love you so much, C.J."

She smiled, "I love you too, Matt. These last two weeks have been amazing." His hands ran down to her waist as he pulled her closer. They kissed again, going much slower but so incredibly intense.

He told her after breaking the kiss, "I know, for me too. I wish we could stay here forever." She smiled but didn't get that he truly meant that. He then told her after pulling her just a little closer, whispering almost into her hair, "I'd give anything to keep everything the way it is right in this moment."

C.J. exhaled and then told him, "Everyday it just gets better. I used to fantasize what it would be like if we were together, but I really had no idea."

Matt smiled and then took a deep breath, kissing her one more time on her forehead. "I had no idea either. I can't imagine my life without you. I mean it C.J., I can't..." His voice started to break a little.

That's when she knew something more was going on. C.J. knew Matt very well and knew when something was bothering him. Despite the love he had shown her on this trip, each act seemed laced with a sense of apprehension or anxiety or fear. She couldn't quite tell which it was and every time she asked, he hedged. She backed up just enough to look into his eyes, which even in the moonlight she could see were shining with tears.

She asked him, "Ok, Matt...its time to tell me. What's going on? What's hurting you? You can tell me...please." Her voice was soft and her hands softer as she put them to his cheeks.

He could see clearly how worried she was for him. How ironic, he thought to himself. "I told you about that case, the new one, remember?"

She nodded her head and said, "I remember, but I didn't think we really had a case anymore since we left. I know you haven't called anyone because there aren't phones out here. What's going on?"

Matt took a deep breath and put his hands softly on her shoulders, "I told you I was afraid that my friend..." He had to close his eyes for a second to keep from getting choked up again, "might have something from their past coming back to hurt them now."

C.J. nodded again but was still confused. She swallowed herself and tried to figure out where Matt was going with this. She asked, "Is it something from your past..." Then she caught herself and had a truly terrifying thought, "Is it the man who kidnapped you? Did he have relatives? Or is it the Magician, that Peter Delaney, the one who played with your mind and tried to control you..."

Matt was shaking his head, "No, honey, no...I'm not the one...what I mean is..." He took another deep breath and looked her carefully in her eyes when he said, "that friend is you."

C.J. blinked and asked rather confused, "Me? Matt what are you talking about?"

Matt then told her, still looking her in the eye, "I'm afraid that whatever it was you went through before you came to Texas, is coming back now and its going to hurt you all over again."

C.J. could see what looked like terror in Matt's eyes. But this was crazy, she thought, she didn't _go through_ anything. I mean she lost her parents and that would hurt any child, but Matt was making it seem like she encountered some kind of trauma. Granted she didn't really remember much from those early years, but surely this wasn't anything to scare Matt the way it was. So she decided to try to ally his fears, "Matt, sweetheart, listen, I didn't go through anything that should scare you. I lost my parents I know, and yes..." She had to swallow hard, "yes that would hurt any child, but..." she had to take a deep breath for some reason, "I've moved on. I met you and we have this wonderful life together. There's nothing to be that worried about, really."

She smiled at him and he faked a smile back, drawing her back into his arms for another moment. He told her, "What if I do a little research, find out what I can about your parents and your life before Texas. Would that bother you?"

He hadn't pulled back yet and basically was talking into her hair. She responded, "Matt I don't see what delving into ancient history is going to do, but if you want to, I won't try to stop you." She pulled back and then told him, "You know I have been thinking about researching it on my own just to learn what I can." She smiled then and pulled back further, "You know my father was a lawyer. I've often wondered how alike we are. You know, whether or not we handled cases the same way or took the same approach to our closing arguments. I hope he'd be proud of me."

Matt brushed her hair back again and told her, "I know he would be, as well as I know anything, C.J." He ran his hand through her hair as they looked each other in the eye, "I wish I could have met him, you know, to make sure I passed his standards."

She chuckled as did he, "I'm sure my father would have approved. He only wanted me to have the best. Both my parents..." she had to swallow again, "I know loved me, very, very much. That I know." She smiled at him again and he took her in his arms. After another minute of just holding her they made their way back to the bungalow where the two spent over two hours making love, the first time that night, that is.

The next morning, C.J. woke first. Matt had to have been completely wiped out after their last time. It seemed as though he just didn't want the night to end and she didn't either. Now, however, the sun was telling them it was over and time to head back.

C.J. suddenly felt this overwhelming sense of dread. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was telling her she wasn't going back to the life she had before she left. She got up and looked out the open window for a second. The ocean breeze blowing her hair back, the smell of the ocean and the sound of the birds awakening all of her senses. She closed her eyes and just took everything in.

Before she knew it, Matt was standing behind her. His arms had slipped around her waist and his mustache was working its way around her neck. One hand slipped up and started massaging her. She leaned back into his arms again and let him lead her back to the bed.

An hour later they lay with a sheet tucked between the two of them. She was laying on her back and he on his side, facing her. His hands lightly played with the hair framing her face. He told her softly, "I guess at some point here in the next hour, we are going to have to get up and get dressed."

Her eyes, still closed, she smiled and murmured, "Umhum"

He smiled and then said, still softly, "I take it you don't feel like rushing to go get ready now, do you?"

She smiled, chuckled and opened her eyes, "Not exactly, no. I think I could stay in this bed with you all day long again."

He nodded, "Just like we did Tuesday, huh?"

She nodded, "Umhum."

He leaned down and kissed her again. After sighing he told her, "We have to take off the jet by noon or we lose our runway time and flight plan."

C.J. smiled at him and said, "I know, I know. We've been gone so long...I really do want to check on Murray and make sure he's ok. I know he says he's ok, but...well..."

Matt nodded and told her, "I know, me too. Come on..." He sat up and helped her up, "I'll start the coffee and you start the shower. We'll hit a market on the big island before we take off and pick up some more supplies."

They did just that. In no time they were packed and ready to go. While C.J. bought some fruit for the jet, Matt checked in with the airport. After checking the flight plan and making sure the jet had fuel, he called the penthouse.

After getting through Chris, he got his uncle. "Uncle Roy, what have you found out?"

Roy answered, "Well, I ran a check on that 45 you found. It was registered to Daniel Parsons, C.J.'s father. According to Baby he bought it just two weeks before he died and it was reported missing the day he died."

Matt processed this, "So C.J. most likely took her father's gun. Why? I still don't understand why she took it and hid it. Other than her wanting to hang on to something that belonged to her father. I doubt Floyd would have let her just keep that in her room she was only 9, maybe she hid it just to have it, a reminder maybe."

Roy then told him, "Well, there's more. Daniel Parsons died of a gunshot wound to the head, shot from behind."

Matt could hear his uncle take a deep breath and that caused Matt to close his eyes for a second, "He was murdered. I thought maybe he died of a heart attack or something like that."

Roy then told him, "No, he was murdered, execution style. Matlock, Floyd was protecting someone who witnessed a murder, actually..." He really didn't want to divulge that the person protected by Floyd had witnessed two murders, not one. This just all seemed too horrible for her. He was trying to rationalize some other scenario. "Well...I'm just wondering now if maybe her father witnessed something that got him executed that way and C.J. was put under witness protection because of her connection to him. I mean that makes sense, more than...well...anything else, right?" It wasn't out of the realm of possibility and sometimes it didn't hurt to think outside the box.

Matt shook his head, he knew his uncle was starting to uncover one ugly past and was probably in denial like Matt had been about it. "Uncle Roy, you and I both know that what makes more sense is that C.J. was put under witness protection because she witnessed her own father's murder." Matt could just hit something. He closed his eyes, this was the last thing he was expecting. He knew she probably saw something horrific, but something like this? Seeing your own father murdered in such a brutal way?

Roy didn't say anything right away and for almost an entire minute there was nothing but silence. He broke that saying, "We still don't know that. We need more information before we think the worst."

Matt's thoughts were broken by his wife walking across the parking lot. He told him, "Look, Uncle Roy, C.J. and I are heading back today. We'll be in, in a few hours. Pull up everything you can on who Daniel Parsons had as a client before he died. Maybe I can retrace things and figure out who is coming after C.J. now."

Roy told him he was working on it and to be careful. C.J. smiled at him as she went in eating a mango like an apple. She laughed as she tried to keep the juice from dribbling down her chin.

Matt walked up to her and said, "I guess you just couldn't wait until we got on the plane huh?"

She shook her head, mouth full and tried to get out, "No" but started laughing again.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips and only the lips. He could still taste the juice and said, "That's sweet."

She told him, "It is, isn't it?"

Matt then told her, "I wasn't talking about the mango." Now that she had swallowed he could kiss her properly, which he did.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Matt got the jet off quickly and the two were back in L.A. in no time. They took the chopper back to the penthouse. As they landed Roy came out with Murray to greet them.

Matt stuck out his hand and then drew Murray into a bear hug, "Murray, its good to see you."

C.J. came behind him and hugged him as well saying, "Yes Murray it is good, really good to see you."

Murray smiled for a second, just a small smile as Matt put his arm around C.J. He told them, "Thank you two so much for everything. It really meant a lot to me, your support that is.".

They smiled at him and then Roy spoke up, "I was thinking that perhaps C.J. and Murray could go get some dinner to catch up on all the paperwork while I catch Matlock up on some old business I need to take care of."

He smiled and C.J. then said, "I think that sounds like a plan. Murray, how would you like to taste some good Texas...". Matt shot her a look so she said, "I mean Texas style barbecue?"

Murray smiled and stuck out his arm the way he always did when Matt would ask him to take her to lunch. "Sounds good to me, just lead the way."

Before letting C.J. go Matt gave her one little peck on the cheek. After the two were descending down the elevator, Roy told him, "You might want to take a deep breath before I turn Baby back on. I accessed Daniel Parsons' autopsy report."

Roy got on Baby while Matt poured himself a scotch, he had a feeling he would need one. "Did you come up with anything on his client at the time?"

Matt got back and sat down on the couch beside his uncle taking a big drink as he told him, "Not yet boy, it was hard enough just getting this file.". He clicked some buttons.

Matt asked him confused, "I don't understand, what is so top secret here. It was a murder investigation I mean the police should have made a file and backed it up on their computer."

Roy then said, "Well Matlock, keep in mind that this case occurred almost 20 years ago. They didn't have computers then. However, it seems Sacramento is doing a good job putting in their cold case files. That's where I found this."

Matt took a deep breath, "I was hoping someone had been caught and convicted since you told me he was murdered, but I knew it'd be a long shot.". He took another drink.

The first photo, an autopsy photo almost made Matt lose his drink. Roy told him, "I told you."

Matt had to look down for a second, take a couple of deep breaths and then look back up, "My god...his head is split clear in half."

Roy took a deep breath, nodded and then brought up another photo of the crime scene, the master bedroom of the house Parsons owned. There was blood everywhere, not to mention gray matter. "That's why I suggested C.J. and Murray go have dinner. She doesn't need to see this."

Matt ran his hand through his hair, "I just hope she hasn't already...Please tell me there is something in that report that says she wasn't home and didn't see any of this.". He looked at his uncle, his eyes pleading almost.

All Roy could say was, "It only says there was one witness, a family member home that day who called for help. It doesn't say who that family member was, but does say it was a female. There's a notation by one detective that it was the mother. C.J. was school age then, time of death was 10:30am, by all accounts she should have been at school when this occurred. And there's more. It seems the first shot killed him and the second shot did the majority of the damage you see here."

Matt looked at his uncle confused, "First shot? He was shot twice? In the head?" He couldn't comprehend exactly why someone would do something like this.

Roy just nodded his head and clicked a few buttons that zoomed in on the photo of the room on what appeared to be grey matter with a bullet in it. "You see here, that is the bullet the report said most likely killed him. The blood spatter and mess that was left behind apparently indicates that he was dead when the second shot, from this..." He zoomed in on another much larger bullet, "a shotgun, also came from behind. The police think he was killed and then the killer himself wanted to send a clear message to the police telling them he wasn't one they wanted to mess with."

Matt ran his hands through his hair, "Like a mob hit."

Roy then shrugged, "I don't know, there isn't anything that proves that. Although one detective, a Dwayne Palpos speculated on that." Matt looked at him about to say something when Roy read his thoughts, "He died two years ago by the way."

Matt took another deep breath and then said, "Great. What about C.J.'s mother? Did you find out anything on her death?"

Roy then shook his head, "Not yet. Baby also found it listed as a cold case but hasn't hacked into it yet. It took her all day to get into this one last week."

Matt just shook his head and said, "Cold case?" After exhaling again he said, "I was hoping at least her mother died peacefully." He looked back at the image, "and not like this."

Roy then told him, "There isn't anything I or Baby have found that provides any details on how she died. It could have been an accident of some kind. Her obituary only gave a date and listed C.J. as the only surviving relative. All grandparents of hers had died at that point, one set by natural causes and the other in a car accident. Appears her parents were both only children, any distant relatives, I haven't found yet. Seems C.J. was taken in as a ward of the state just after their deaths and the trail ends there."

Matt nodded his head, "So the government took her to Floyd and Missy..."

Roy then said, "where she met you and Bill." He tried to smile just a little and Matt did smile a little back but then looked back at the screen.

After closing his eyes one more time and exhaling he said, "I just hope she didn't see any of this, I really do. Losing a parent at that age had to be difficult enough without it being a murder or such a graphic one at that. I can only imagine what she went through."

Roy then told him, "Matlock, that first bullet...well..."

Matt then looked at him puzzled, "That first bullet what?"

Roy took a deep breath and told him, "That first bullet came from a 45."

Matt's eyes widened, "You don't think the gun I found was the one the killer used, do you? You think he was killed with his own gun?"

Roy bit his lip and said, "I don't know, but we could find out. I know someone from the company. His grandson just got a fancy degree in forensics. He tells me if we take the gun to him and the photo of the bullet, he can tell us if the bullet was fired from that gun."

Matt nodded his head and told him, "Well its charred, but I think it could still be fired. When can we meet with him?"

Roy smiled and then said, "Stinky said to swing by after hours tomorrow night and he'll have him there and can do it for us."

Matt was sitting at the couch with a scotch much later after getting off the phone. Roy and Chris had left and he had placed a call into Hoyt to try to get any files he could on Deborah Parsons' death, C.J.'s mother. After explaining everything to Hoyt he agreed to help in any way he could. "So you think that someone connected to her father's death years ago, may be threatening her now?"

Matt answered, "Yes I do. Why, well, I haven't figured that out yet. All I have so far is what I told you. Someone tried to get my ranch hands to sell them the house she moved into after her parents' death, when they didn't sell, they tried to burn it down. Then two weeks ago someone comes into my office, talks to her and the next thing I know, well..." Matt had debated whether or not to tell Hoyt about C.J.'s response to everything. He knew Hoyt was a friend but also knew his friend tended to look at things from a rational perspective and may think C.J. was losing her mind.

Hoyt noticed the silence and asked, "Well, what?"

Matt then said, "The next thing I know she's standing on the ledge of my building." He could hear Hoyt gasp. "Look, Hoyt you know C.J. wouldn't do anything like that, hurt herself, but, it looked like she had been hypnotized or something."

Hoyt could hear how unnerved Matt was so he said, "I'll see what I can do. I have a couple of friends in Sacramento who owe me one. I'll try to cash in. Listen Houston, we have a couple of guys here that work really well with victims. If you think C.J. needs...I mean if you think she...might want to talk to someone, just let me know. I can arrange it off the record if you know what I mean."

Matt took a deep breath, "Thank you Hoyt but I think she's going to be ok. I just need to level with her tonight, tell her everything and its not going to be easy. I took her away for two weeks so we would have some time together before having to deal with this. I'm convinced that because her doctor was looking into her parents' medical history that it got the attention of whoever wants to keep whatever it was that she went through before coming to Texas, hidden."

Hoyt then said, "Well from what you've told me, I'd have to agree. I'll see what I can find out and keep it touch. Make sure C.J. knows I'm on her side. Whatever she needs, just let me know."

Matt nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Hoyt. I knew I could count on you."

C.J. came in an hour later. She found her husband nursing a scotch out on the patio looking out over the skyline, lit up with lights from adjacent buildings. He looked deep in thought. For a few minutes there she decided to just watch him, take him in with her eyes. C.J. had lost count of how many times she had found him out here, nursing a scotch trying to deal with something painful usually, especially when he had lost a client in a case or found out someone he thought he knew, he didn't. She walked out to him and he turned to see her approach. "Hey there," she said.

Her arms went around his waist and his around her arms. He had turned to face her and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Hey there beautiful."

She smiled and asked, "What are you doing out here? You looked lost in thought there for a second. Everything ok?"

Matt took a deep breath and told her while rubbing her arms, "I did that research I told you about. I think we need to talk more about your parents, honey and how they died."

C.J.'s eyes widened and she took a deep breath, "Why? Matt, what did you find?" He could feel her stiffen just a little in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and told her, "I found out your father was murdered..." She looked down suddenly and he noticed but kept going, "I haven't learned any more about your mother though."

When she looked back up at him, he could see anger in her eyes, which surprised him. Then she told him, "Why? Why did you have to go dig all this up? There isn't any point to any of this."

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, "Honey, there is a point to it. A few weeks ago someone tried to buy Floyd's old place from Bo and Lamar. Then when they didn't contact the realtor, someone tried to burn the place down. That's why they called me out there." She started breathing heavier and he noticed again, but kept going. "I had to get past US Marshals to get into the house. I found a couple of things but we were still working on a case. Before I could do any serious research on it, someone tried to...well...someone tried to hurt you."

Ok now she was really confused, "What do you mean tried to hurt me? Matt, Darrin Calindis is the one who attacked me outside the beach house and that had to do with our last case, not this. What are you talking about?"

Matt took a deep breath and put his hands on her arms more softly this time and told her, "I'm talking about that day we left on vacation. When I got back here you...C.J. you were on the ledge here about to jump." Her eyes widened again and she looked completely puzzled. He took a deep breath and then said, "I've never been more scared in my life. All you remembered was getting sleepy but a man met you in the office with some kind of legal papers and the next thing we knew, you walked right past Uncle Roy to jump. I don't have any idea what he did to you to make you do that and that scares me to death."

At that point he took C.J. in his arms and she could feel him trembling. Her breath was coming harder and faster herself. She remembered what Carol had told her about anxiety attacks and assumed that was what was happening again. She pulled back and said, "Matt...I..." At that point she grabbed onto his arms hard, blinking forcing herself to not black out.

Matt caught on and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the couch. "Just take it easy. Take a few deep breaths." She did and he kept watch. After about half an hour her heart rate slowed. He got her a drink and she swallowed it almost at once.

She told him after setting down the glass, "Ok, so apparently someone is trying to hide something they think I remember or know about what happened before I moved to Texas. Let's get to work..." She reached out her hand to Baby, but Matt took it.

He told her softly, "No, not tonight. Tomorrow we'll work on it. Right now I think we should go home, get some rest and start fresh tomorrow." She reluctantly agreed and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ahchoo!, Ahchoo!, Ahchoo!" C.J. sneezed three times straight and hard. Matt's eyes started to squint and then open as she did it again, "Ahchoo!" She seemed to almost sit up with that last one and just collapsed back on his chest.

His arms tightened around her and he kissed her head, "You ok?" he asked in a gravely voice. Then his chin pushed her hair back from her forehead, his eyes only slightly open.

C.J. nodded on his chest and then answered in a very stuffed up voice, "Yes, I don't know what's wrong with me. I wonder if I didn't bring back some bug from the Caribbean."

Matt's brow furrowed and his eyes opened more now. He positioned himself better on the bed to look her over better. He couldn't see much so he turned the lamp on. Rolling her over he found she had a tissue in her hand and her eyes seemed red. "C.J., honey, when did you start feeling like this?"

She started to try to sit up when she sneezed again, "Ahchoo!" Her eyes closed and she let herself fall back, "I just woke up like this a few minutes ago. Its only 4am, you should try to get some sleep." She started trying to get up which confused Matt until she said, "I don't want you to catch this. I'll just go into that spare..."

Before she could finish her sentence he stopped her by putting his arm around her and lightly pushing her back down on the bed, "Oh no you don't, you're staying right here. Just lay back and take it easy."

She started shaking her head, "Matt there's no reason both of us..."

Matt put his finger on her mouth lightly and said, "Shhh, now just lay back. I'm going to get the thermometer. We'll see if you're running a fever and go from there, alright?" After making sure she was complying, he got up and went into the bathroom, coming out with the digital thermometer she had bought that went you put in your ear. After waiting the minute required, he pulled it out after beeping and found her temp was normal.

C.J. asked him, "So...what does it say?"

Matt told her with a small smile on his face, "It says your temperature is normal." She sneezed again, "Stay here and I'll go downstairs and see if we have anything for the sneezing and the stuffiness, ok?"

She smiled and said, "What would I ever do without you?"

Matt smiled, kissed her forehead and said, "I couldn't imagine." She chuckled for a second which is what he intended and then went down to their medicine cabinet in the kitchen. After looking around he found an outdated cold remedy and decided to throw that out. He ran back upstairs and told her as he put on some sweats, "I'm going to go over to that 24 hour pharmacy. You want anything else while I'm there? We have plenty of hot tea downstairs. I can get you a bottle of sparkling water or something too."

He was getting his shoes on when she tried to tell him, "Matt, its 4am, you don't have to go anywhere right now. Why don't you just climb back in bed and wait until you're ready to go into work or..."

Matt stopped her again and said sitting back down on the bed, "Because the sooner I get you this, the sooner you will feel better. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway knowing you aren't feeling well. What kind of husband would I be if I just laid here and listened to you suffering, huh. Come on..." He tucked the blankets around her, "you just lay back and relax here. Before you know it, I'll be back and you'll get your medicine and feel all better."

C.J. smiled and then told him, "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband. I love you so much." Her eyes were starting to close and Matt kissed her again. He was almost out the bedroom door when she said, "Matt...do you think you could get me something with a sleep aid? or just some sleeping pills? I didn't really sleep all that soundly tonight and I just feel exhausted."

Matt told her, "Sure, honey. I'll be back in a minute. You just rest." He blew her a kiss and then left. He never noticed the car in the parking lot watching the beach house.

A few minutes later, C.J. tossed and turned again. "Ahchoo!, Ahchoo! Ahchoo!" Three more sneezes again and she laid back with another tissue. "Ugh!" she said out loud and then heard the door open downstairs. She called out sort of, it wasn't that loud, "Matt! I'm so glad you're back, I..." At that point a man walked in the room with something swinging in his hand. That was all she could see.

The man told her, "Relax...just relax...remember...you know what to do...remember..." At that point C.J. passed completely out.

Matt carried in the paper bag filled with four different cold remedies along with a mild sleeping pill. Each remedy said something different and claimed to be better than the others so he bought one of each and thought C.J. could decide which one she wanted to take. He also had a sparkling water bottle with lime for her too, she had enjoyed those in the Caribbean when they were there.

He noticed the clock in the kitchen read 5am. That meant he might as well get up for the day anyway. Staying up, he would be able to take care of her and watch over her for a little while before having to leave also.

Matt grabbed those four varieties and the bottle and headed upstairs. He found her sound asleep. He smiled for a second and then sat down beside her. Her breathing was typical of when she slept heavy. Actually, he was glad she slept since she told him she hadn't really rested that well that night.

After getting dressed and being ready to go in he sat back down. C.J. hadn't really moved since he found her again. So he made some coffee and took the newspaper up and sat on the bed beside her reading it. He knew Roy would be up on Baby trying to pull what he could on Deborah Parsons' death and figured he would just get caught up when he got in, which he now figured would be around 9.

After reading the first section, his concern for C.J. started to grow. She had really not moved a muscle. So, now that it was after 8 he decided to bring the coffee cup a little closer to her nose. He knew how much she loved coffee and thought it would be a nice way to help her wake up. It did nothing.

He put the cup down and the laid down beside her. Matt brushed the hair from the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "C.J., honey...I love you. You ready to wake up? I just want to talk to you for a minute before I leave. Then you can go back to sleep."

Her eyes fluttered open, slowly. The first thing she saw was Matt and that look of love on his face and in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before pulling back again.

She told him, "I love you too. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay awake I guess, but I heard you come in. You got back so fast."

Matt looked confused but then said, "Well I'm sure it only seemed fast, but it took me an hour. I got you four different ones. I didn't know which one was best or if you had a preference really so..." He sat up and she did too.

He held out all four to show her and she tucked the hair behind her ears and said, "Well, this is the one I've taken before and it seemed to work well enough. I'll just try this one."

Matt nodded his head, got out the pills for her and the water for her to take them. She did and then laid back down at Matt's request. He told her as he kissed her forehead again, "Now you just rest today. Uncle Roy and I will be working in the penthouse, but if you need me, just call."

She smiled and told him as he tucked his gun behind him, "Just don't work too hard or do anything too dangerous, alright? No new cases without...Ahchoo!" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Matt told her as he sat back down and she sat up again, "The only case I'm working on right now darlin is yours. Uncle Roy and I are just going to do some research on Baby to see what we can find out and I promise I'll share everything we find with you." She looked down and he took his finger and gently tilted her face up towards him, "I know this isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to be right beside you as we go through all this together...I promise. Whatever you have to face again, you won't face alone."

She nodded her head and then said, "I just don't know what you're going to find. I don't remember much and I...oh..." Her hand went to her head.

Matt was much more concerned now, "Lay back down..." He helped her do just that and then said, "Maybe I should just stay home..."

C.J. shook her head and said, "No, I just think the medicine is kicking in already. I'm just going to go back to sleep. All you would do is watch me sleep." As she started to drift off she said, "You certainly don't want to just sit there and watch me sleep now, right?" At that point she seemed asleep.

Matt kissed her forehead again and whispered to her, "I wouldn't mind at all just watching you sleep. Just sleep now. I love you." He started back down stairs about to call his uncle to tell him to just bring over what he found or that smaller version of Baby. However, the phone rang before he could even get to it to make his own call.

Matt answered, "Houston..."

Uncle Roy answered, "Matlock, you're late. I got into Sacramento's cold case file on Deborah Parsons. You're going to want to see this, but I think you should find something for C.J. to do. She shouldn't see this either its almost as bad..."

Matt looked back up the stairs and decided that perhaps C.J. was right. He would set the alarm and head in. If he only went in for a couple of hours, he could get back, check on her and then head over with Roy to get that gun checked out. He told his uncle, "Alright, I'm on my way in. C.J. woke up with a cold this morning and is staying here anyway. Be there in 20."

He checked on her one more time and then headed out. Matt figured the medicine was kicking in and she would sleep for a while, which she needed. It didn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck from standing up though.

Once he got into the penthouse, he was greeted by both Roy and Hoyt. "Well hello fellas, what brings you over Hoyt?" Matt asked as he walked over to the bar to get a cup of coffee.

Hoyt told him as the two men were sitting down in front of Baby, "Well my friend in Sacramento came through for you. I got Roy and Baby hooked into the computers there, but Houston...its not pretty."

Matt's drink stuck in his throat for a second before he said, "Well I'm not sure how much worse it could be from her Dad's autopsy photos." He walked over and Roy pulled up Deborah's photos while Hoyt closed the doors so Chris wouldn't accidentally see them. It looked as though someone had taken a baseball bat and beaten her to death with it, mangling her face and skull. Matt again had to look down, "I was wrong."

Hoyt sat back down and then told him, "These photos are about all we have. Coroner puts the time of death around 10pm about two weeks after Deborah Parsons went missing."

Matt looked sharply at Hoyt, "What do you mean missing?"

Roy then said after sighing, "All we have in this file is that Deborah Parsons was reported missing about a week after Daniel was killed. Her body was found two weeks later in this condition. An anonymous tip sent police to this warehouse where they found her, about ten hours after the time of death."

Matt shook his head, "She was kidnaped, held, tortured and then killed." He closed his eyes and then asked, "What about C.J.? Where was she when this all happened? Had the state taken her in at that point?"

He looked at both men who just looked back at them before Hoyt said, "There's nothing in the file about her at all."

Matt was confused, "What do you mean? She didn't have any family members she was with...where was she?"

Roy said, "We don't know. None of these files mention her at all."

Matt ran his hand through his hair, "This doesn't make any sense."

Hoyt then said, "We've gone about as far as we can go with the state files, maybe we need to talk to the feds, see what they can tell us. Problem is, they don't tend to appreciate P.I.s or local law getting involved in their business, especially unfinished old business."

Matt then took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, well, C.J.'s old boyfriend, Seth Parkdale may be able to help us there. I'll give him a call and see if he can't help us out." He rubbed his face hoping against hope that she never saw any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hoyt left and Matt made the phone call. He got Seth as he was coming back from a meeting with his superiors. "This is Marshal Parkdale," he answered.

Matt said, "Seth, its Matt Houston, C.J.'s husband. Do you have a minute free today? I need to come see you. I'm hoping you can help me with a case."

Seth answered, "Help you with a case? Houston I've got cases of my own. We've been trailing a couple of guys associated with a branch of the syndicate that are linked to at least a dozen murders in the last two years. I can't go into any details, but trust me, I'm needed here."

Matt then told him, "The case involves C.J. and your office from about 20 years ago."

Matt was met by silence before Seth said, "What do you mean? How?"

He then told the Marshal, "Seth, did you know C.J. was put under witness protection by the Marshals when she was 9?"

Seth then said, "No, I had no idea. Why?"

Matt then told him, "That's what I need you to help me find out. I can be there in half an hour and take you to lunch?"

Seth then told him after sighing, "Fine...I'm not sure I can have anything for you by then, cases that old are backlogged, I'd have to go to Washington to get them most likely. I'll see if there isn't anything here though. She lived in California before she moved to Texas, right?"

Matt nodded and looked back at the printout on both her parents' deaths saying, "Yeah, they lived in a small town just north of San Francisco. Her father was a lawyer, Daniel Parsons and her mother worked as a writer for a small magazine, Deborah Parsons. They were both murdered, Seth."

Seth took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll use those names, cross list with San Francisco and see what I can find out. Meet you at that Italian place down by your office, I'd rather not have my superiors thinking I'm doing anything but working on my case for now. Give me a couple of hours though, be there at 2."

Matt agreed and thanked him. Roy had told him to meet him at the penthouse to drive over to Stinky's house around 6. In the meantime, he planned to work a little more on Baby to see what all he could uncover on C.J.'s past. After all the times they had used Baby, they had not once used it to research themselves. He plugged her name in and got the usual celebrity gossip type columns along with her law review articles and stories from their pasts together.

All the stories on Robert came up along with the one on her testifying in Arizona after being almost forced into a prostitution ring when she had a car accident and lost her memory. There was an article on their opening the agency and their early cases like the one involving Ramona Landers. Matt only now noticed that they barely referenced her at all, but focused mostly on him, putting her in the background as a girl friday or something.

Finally he typed in San Francisco to narrow the search and that's when he found school records for her. He chuckled as he read over her grades from Kindergarten to 4th grade when she moved in the middle of the year. Of course she had all "A"s, as he would expect no less. Her attendance records were almost perfect except for about a month in the 4th grade.

Matt looked back at the police reports on the deaths of her parents and found that they overlapped. In fact those two weeks when her mother was missing, C.J. was reported absent those two weeks at school. Matt ran his hand through his hair again as the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle again. "Oh, dear God, please, no..." he said softly to himself. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. What if she was kidnaped along with her mother...what if he was right, she had been through the same kind of trauma he had as a little boy, only much, much worse.

At the beach house, C.J. woke up sneezing again. "Ahchoo!" The nightstand clock read noon so she decided to head downstairs to see what she could find to eat. Putting on her robe she started down. Before getting all the way down she heard the doorbell.

Brushing her hair back a little she peeked through the peephole to see a delivery man standing on the porch with a little brown package and a clipboard. She turned off the alarm, opened the door and he asked, "C.J. Parsons-Houston?"

C.J. answered, "Yes, that's me."

The man handed her the box and then said handing her the clipboard, "I need you to sign here and initial here."

She took both and did as he asked saying, "I don't remember ordering anything. I wonder what this is."

The man then said as he took the clipboard back, "Hopefully something nice, have a good day, ma'am."

C.J. looked at the box as she closed the door but decided to wait to open it. She got into the kitchen and made herself some hot tea and then, after finding nothing really in the fridge decided to order a pizza. After calling it in she went upstairs, taking the box with her. She tried pulling the box open but the tape was rather strong. Giving up, she put it down and changed into jeans and a t-shirt for when the pizza delivery guy arrived.

Going back downstairs to wait, she took out her oldest journal from her nightstand. Once her and Matt had married and they began moving things in, she decided to keep her journals there. Since Matt was looking into her past, she had decided to read those early entries to see what memories they might trigger for her to help him out.

Her mind still reeled from the fact that he told her that her father had been murdered. She knew she had been close to him, but just didn't really remember how he died. Matt hadn't told her exactly how he had died and she shuddered at the thought. Perhaps she didn't remember because she didn't want to remember. Her father loved her, she knew that. Remembering his dying at someone's hands might be really painful to remember.

Opening this old journal she found her first entry. It talked about having to see a psychologist and how this person told her to write things down, that doing so would ease her pain. Clearly she was angry and she took a minute to think back to writing all this down. She still barely remembered it. The first month's worth of entries focused on how angry she was with this person who told her to do this and how it wasn't helping her at all.

Then apparently about a month later she started writing about how it really felt to lose her parents. Her eyes began to water now years later as she read her own words in 9 year old handwriting. Over and over again she spoke of how much she missed them. How would she ever be a good lawyer without her Daddy helping her figure things out. As she read though these entries she would close her eyes, trying to concentrate on what her father looked like. She started to remember his face and feel his arms around her, holding her on his lap, calling her his little paralegal, and telling her how they would go into practice together some day, Parsons and Daughter. She recalled her mother laughing and saying "Well, usually you hear of firms that are So and So and Son, but I think our little C.J. here will have no problem setting a new standard for all of us."

She blinked and new tears came just as she heard the doorbell again. C.J. wiped those new tears and went to go get her pizza. After eating about half of it, she started feeling worse as a headache seemed to come on. She took another nap on the sofa holding the journal tightly in her arms.

Matt stopped by the beach house on his way to see Seth. This meant he was basically driving home and then back into downtown, but he didn't care. She didn't answer the phone when he called and just wanted to make sure she was alright. He found her on that sofa. Initially he could smell the pizza and was glad she ordered herself something to eat, although he had planned to make her something. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, silently praying his suspicions were wrong. Deciding not to wake her, he left her a little note telling her he had stopped by and to call him when she woke up if she felt up to it. Lastly, he told her he'd be home around 7. Then he left to go meet Seth, not noticing her journal at all.

He got back into the city quickly enough, his mind still trying to process what he had uncovered so far. What had she seen as a child? How much had adults around her shielded her back then? He ran his hand through his hair as he navigated through downtown. At least she was safely at home taking a nap.

Matt saw Seth right away as he entered Tuscan Sunset. Seth sat at a table alone reading over something in a folder. Matt walked up and said, "Hey," as he sat down.

Seth looked up, closing the folder and said back, "Hey. Look, thanks for meeting me down here. I've had brass all over me this week on this case and the last thing I want them to see is me doing something off the books if you know what I mean."

Matt nodded and said, "I don't mind at all and thanks for your help on this." He shook his head again, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

Seth then asked him confused, "What do you mean? You mean you didn't know until recently that C.J. had some kind of case with the Marshals?"

Matt then told him, "No, no I didn't and neither did she. She never had really talked much about her life before moving to Texas. When we met she was 9 and I was 10. Floyd Garrison had just taken her in and they told us him and Missy, his wife, were cousins on C.J.'s father Daniel Parsons. Now it seems clear that wasn't the case, not at all."

Seth looked surprised, "Wow, well...what does C.J. remember?"

Matt then told him after ordering a salad and an iced tea, "C.J. doesn't remember much. That never really struck me as odd before, but now...well...now I have this really bad feeling that she doesn't remember much because she experienced something so traumatic her mind doesn't want to remember."

Matt looked down and had to swallow and Seth caught on. He told him, "You're worried sick about her."

Matt nodded and said, "Yes, I am. Very few people understand what it does to a child to go through a trauma like that, but I do. I'd give up my entire fortune if it would keep C.J. from having to relive something like that. It doesn't look like I'm going to have that option though. Someone's started coming after her for whatever it is she knows or they think she knows."

Seth then looked down for a second and said, "Well, I found the file, sort of." Matt looked at him but Seth continued, "It's been in D.C. most of the last 20 years. The computer log shows it's been taken out a couple of times, once when that Mr. Floyd Garrison passed away, but more recently about 3 and a half months ago. There also seemed to be a notation on a small fire recently, down in Texas..."

Matt finished his sentence, "Yeah, the house C.J. lived in while she lived with Floyd, someone tried to get my hands down there to sell it and when they didn't really take it seriously, they tried to burn it down starting..."

Seth then finished his sentence, "In C.J.'s room." Matt looked surprised so Seth continued, "There are a few details in the computer summary of it. Her file is in the old witness protection files, in a very special section."

Matt asked, "What section is that?" He knew with the way Seth said that, it wasn't going to be a very good section.

Seth then told him after looking around for a second, "A high risk section, one with special operatives, usually ex special forces. Sometimes that means something, sometimes it doesn't. It could simply be in there due to her age. Younger ones are harder to keep safe sometimes. They forget they aren't supposed to talk about themselves and word gets out."

Matt nodded and then speculated, "It could also mean that she's a witness to something committed by someone really dangerous though couldn't it." Seth nodded and neither said anything for a minute.

Their food got delivered, but Matt pushed his away a little bit, "I don't really think I'm that hungry." He looked down again.

Seth then told him, "Look, all I know is the hard copy file was checked out almost four months ago. I have a request in to get it as soon as it comes back. Problem is, if the Marshal who has it has a stack that looks anything like mine, that could be a while. I've been going over the murder, robbery, extortion and drug related charges on one segment of the mob for the last three and a half months. I'm about halfway through it now. Houston, when I get the file, I'll call you. I put in for a rush, so hopefully I can get it soon."

As they ate Seth tried to change the subject a little to take Matt's mind off things. He could see how rattled Matt was by all this. He told him, "Did I ever tell you or C.J. about how I met my wife?"

Matt who had eaten a little looked up and said, "I don't think so."

Seth smiled and then said, "She was a Marshal too." He looked down, "She and I had worked a couple of cases together, nothing too heavy when she got assigned to protect a witness in Chicago. It was a kid, a kid who was just walking home one day when he saw two men arguing in an alley. One of the men shot the other. Then the one saw him and took off after him. It was a mob hit and after the 'bad man' as Ronny called him found out where he lived, he killed everyone in the house. Rachel met him about five days later, he was dazed and confused and she assured him he'd be fine."

Matt saw Seth seem to tear up so he said softly, "He wasn't fine, was he."

Seth told him, "No, no he wasn't. Rachel was a good Marshal, but they got ambushed and there really wasn't anything she could do. Hell, they almost killed her too. She took three bullets and almost didn't come out of it. When she did...well...let's just say there was more damage than the bullets caused."

Matt said, "She blamed herself and quit the service?"

Seth looked back up, "Not exactly, she definitely blamed herself, but she didn't quit right away. She didn't really do anything right away in fact. I had to go into her apartment, physically drag her out of bed and force her into the shower, just to try to bring her out of it." Matt nodded to him in a gesture of comfort. "I'm just saying, I know what its like to see the woman you love go through something traumatic like that. If you need anything, really, don't hesitate to call. C.J. and I would never have married, but I really do care about her. Just let me know."

After paying his check and ordering C.J. her favorite and getting that, they left and went their separate ways. Matt had no idea what was in store for him when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5

5

C.J. had slept pretty well. She found the message from Matt but he didn't pick up the car phone when she called and Chris told her he had a meeting at Tuscan Sunset. Smiling, she figured he was probably going to surprise her with her favorites from the restaurant she loved.

She got downstairs and made some coffee. Chuckling she pushed aside the decaf Matt had bought because of Carol's recommendations, and grabbed the french roast. 'I need all the caffeine I can get,' she thought to herself.

After making a cup she took it back upstairs and grabbed that package. It was almost 4pm now. Grabbing a pair of scissors she sat down on the bed with the box. Having the scissors, C.J. made quick work of the box. There was no return address she noticed as she tore into it.

Opening it she found only a small note that read _remember this._ She pulled out, wrapped in tissue paper a small jewelry box, a child's jewelry box. It was a small white rectangle shaped box. Painted all over the sides were pink ballet slippers with larger ceramic pink ballet slippers on the top.

C.J.'s breath came faster as her hands trembled. Blinking over and over and swallowing it was as though she remembered this box but didn't remember it at the same time. Her body seemed to be connected to it while her brain wasn't. "What is it I'm supposed to remember?" she said softly to herself.

Carefully opening it she found nothing inside, but it was clearly a used jewelry box. Where one was supposed to put rings, she found a space that was opened a little more than the rest of it. In fact it appeared as though a ring had rested there for a long time at some point.

She closed her eyes and suddenly an image appeared of a small gold ring with a little emerald in her mind along with an image of her father. Her fingers felt the small wind at the back of the box and she wound it. The song sent more images into her mind of a room, one filled with a ballerina motif in white and pink. There was a small bed with a pillow in the shape of ballerina slippers and a pink bedspread. On the wall were posters and in the corner a desk with a ballerina lamp.

It was almost as if she were standing in the room, watching a much younger version of herself sitting at that desk. Her father walked in and asked, "What are you doing, C.J.?"

Her smaller self answered, "Prepping my closing arguments." She smiled big as she looked up at him smiling back.

He chuckled and knelt down beside her, "What do you mean? I thought you had to write a paper on wildflowers in California."

She answered, "I did, but you see at the end of my paper I wanted to make sure the teacher knew and everybody else that people shouldn't cut them. They're too pretty and too important and..." She bit her lip and looked back at the paper, "Well, Daddy, I know I need another reason, but I just can't think of one. I just know people shouldn't cut them."

He chuckled again and hugged her, "Always having those three big reasons, huh? Well, I have trained you well. Look, your Mama wanted me to come get you because dinner is about ready and you don't want to miss another day of school. Here..." He pulled out a dime from his pocket, "I found this..."

She squealed, "Another silver dime!" She hugged him tight and then said, "I'll add it to my collection!" She walked over and pulled out her lunchbox.

Her father asked, "I thought you were keeping those in your jewelry box, why are you putting them in there?"

She explained, "Well, I remembered you telling me about keeping things in places people are least likely to think they were, so I figured no one would think I'd keep anything valuable in this."

He smiled again and said, "Ah yes, my little lecture on how people dispose of or store evidence. C.J., if you have such an early start studying the law I have no doubt in my mind you will make one of this country's greatest attorneys."

She smiled again and told him, "I will, Daddy, I will." He picked her up for a second and the two went down to dinner. A smile crept across C.J.'s face along with some fresh tears.

Her hand ran across the box and she turned it over. Suddenly her head began to throb. Something was wrong. Her heart started to race when she looked at the box again noticing a brown stain on the bottom of it. Although there was nothing to tell her this is what it was, she was sure it was blood.

C.J. seemed lost in a trance again. She stood up and went to the kitchen. Her hands moved on the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. Then she took a glass, filled it with water and walked back to the couch on the second floor. On autopilot it seemed, she took out the entire bottle of 30 and began taking them one by one.

Matt came in carrying the box from Tuscan Sunset. He knew he was going to have to tell her about the death of her mother and knew that would hurt her. The only real thing he could do now was provide whatever he could to comfort her. The coffee smell was strong as he walked through the kitchen and he saw the french roast bag still on the counter. He smiled and knew that meant she wanted to be up for the rest of the day. Maybe it would be good to take her with him when he and Roy went to go find out about the gun. He really didn't want to hide any of this from her, but stand beside her as she struggled with this part of her past.

He called out, "C.J.! I've got a surprise for you." He smiled as he saw her sitting on the couch upstairs. She didn't answer though and his steps slowed, his brow furrowed as he approached. She seemed to be in a trance again.

Her hand went to her mouth and she took a drink of water. Matt exhaled figuring she was just taking her cold medication and that was why she hadn't answered. He sat down beside her, about to tell her about the food when he noticed the empty sleeping pill bottle.

Matt almost dropped the foam container and grabbed the bottle, "C.J., what..." He brushed her hair from the side of her face as she was still facing forward, not speaking. Matt's heart started pounding hard, "How many...oh my god...C.J." She still wasn't moving so he grabbed her shoulders hard, turning her to face him and shook her, "C.J.! Answer me!"

She blinked and looked at him sleepily saying, "I have to go now." Her head fell forward and Matt grabbed her, running her out to his car. He put her in and then practically flew to the hospital. His hand stayed on hers and he was practically yelling over and over, "Stay with me, C.J.! Stay awake for me as best you can. I love you, honey. I love you so much."

At one point she seemed to be trying to open her eyes and saying in a whisper, "I love you, Matt. What is...what is going on...I'm so tired."

Matt answered, "Just stay awake for me as best you can. Fight it, C.J. Fight the urge to go to sleep. I need you to try, honey I really do. I love you so very much. Just stay with me a little longer." The car spun out just a little bit as he pulled into the emergency room entrance.

He called out for help and in no time she was being wheeled in on a stretcher. Matt told that familiar doctor, "She was sick today and I think she accidentally took too many pills to help her sleep. She needs her stomach pumped I'm sure. Please..."

The doctor patted his shoulder began ordering the pump and then told Matt to wait in the waiting room. He went to that familiar room and started pacing. Hoyt met him there. "Houston, I just heard over the radio. Do you know you had a cruiser following you trying to get you to pull over? You lost him on the highway but another one just spotted your car here. What's going on?"

Matt didn't know exactly what to tell him. It was hard enough just for his own mind to wrap around this, how could he explain it to anyone else? What would Hoyt think? No, it would be best to keep this between him and C.J. for now if he could. He did figure he would have to talk to the doctor too though. He bought a bottle of 30 and it was empty. So he told him, "C.J. wasn't feeling well today and I bought her some medicine. I should have stayed with her because she took too many." He ran his hand through his hair and just sat down.

Hoyt sat beside him for a second without speaking and then said, "Houston are you sure..." Matt shot him a look but he continued, "You told me yesterday..."

Matt interrupted him, "She's just sick, Hoyt. C.J. woke up at 4 this morning sneezing and stuffed up." He shook his head, "She just wasn't thinking clearly because she's sick. I..." He knew he was about to lie and he hated doing it, but he knew C.J. needed to be home with him, not in some mental hospital or mental ward. He knew the laws and even though Hoyt was a friend, he would probably have to, as a result of the law, have her committed. "I think she took her medicine and then forgot she had taken it so she took it again. It has a sleep aid...I just don't take any chances with her, you know that." He got up and started pacing again.

Swallowing over and over again as he thought through everything Hoyt just watched with Roy who showed up with Chris about 5 minutes later. The doctor came out after another agonizing 20 minutes, "Mr. Houston, she's going to be fine now." He looked at all the others waiting with him and then said, "I do need to see you in private for a minute though."

Matt nodded and followed him back to the door to C.J.'s room. He almost whispered, "She's inside here, pretty drowsy but alert. She told us she didn't take anything and doesn't understand what's going on, but we pulled out 28 pills. Mr. Houston..." he looked down and Matt did the same not knowing how to answer the question he knew was coming. "Mr. Houston, has C.J. said anything to you about, well...have there been any indications to you that she might be depressed?"

Matt took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, "You want to know if she tried to commit suicide."

The doctor nodded, "Its a textbook example, Mr. Houston. People don't accidentally take upwards of 25 sleeping pills."

Matt told him, "I don't think she really wants to commit suicide. We're working on a case right now and it...well...its having an effect on her. I can't explain it, but when I found her, she wasn't herself. Someone is manipulating her, making her do this." He shook his head, "I don't plan to leave her alone for a second until I find out who it is. I left her alone today, but it was the last time until this case is over."

The doctor nodded and then said, "Well, you two always did have a different kind of job that brought all sorts of different risks." He sighed and then said, "Ok, I won't report all the details here, but if anything happens again, I'll have to. Mr. Houston, we don't come up with these rules to hurt people, they were designed to help people. If she tries again, you may not be lucky enough to catch her again before its too late. If you do, then she'll have to be admitted. Whether its to this hospital or an independent one, it will have to be done." He patted his shoulder and then said, "Sometimes, there is only so much a loved one can do before letting professionals handle what they're trained to handle."

Matt slowly opened the door to find her laying in the bed. It reminded him of coming into her room after she'd been shot trying to clear her friend Connie of being accused of smuggling drugs. He blinked again and pulled a chair up by her bed, taking her hand and rubbing it in both of his. It caused her eyes to flutter open.

Trying to focus, C.J. squinted and said, "Hiya hubby."

Matt smiled a small smile and almost whispered, "Hiya sweetheart. Howya feeling?"

C.J. took a breath and said, "Tired, very, very tired. I don't understand what's going on. I haven't been shot I know, but I just don't remember much. I ate a pizza for lunch, I took a nap and then I made coffee to help me wake up. The next thing I know, you're telling me you love me and to hang on while we drove here. Matt...what's going on?"

Her eyes were so heavy he could tell so all he said was, "Listen right now, just relax and take it easy. You took too much medicine..." his voice caught as had started brushing his thumb across the eyelid she had closed. "You're going to be fine now, just relax" even as he said the words she was drifting off and tears were forming in his own.

At that point the doctor opened the door again and motioned for him. Reluctantly he put her hand down after kissing it and got over to him. The doctor whispered, "She'll be out for a while now. We could give her something to counteract the sleeping pills that got digested, but its best to just let her sleep I think."

Matt looked back at her and nodded, "So she's going to be completely out for the next few hours?"

The doctor said, "Yes she will. We need to talk to her when she wakes up. I arranged for an hour in the morning, around 8 for us to sit down with her."

Matt swallowed and then turned back, "Look I want to put a couple of guys outside her room..." The doctor started to object he could tell so he kept going, "They won't be in anyone's way, but I don't want to run the risk of someone getting in here and hurting her again."

The doctor took a deep breath and then said, "Fine, as long as they are invisible if you know what I mean."

Matt nodded and then walked back over to her, kissing her, whispering that he loved her again and then went back to the waiting room. Hoyt, Chris, Warren, and Roy were all waiting for him. He told them as they got up to meet him, "She's going to be fine. The doctors neutralized the medicine, but she's going to be out for a little while."

Roy then spoke up, "We had a meeting tonight, I'll go cancel it."

He had started to walk off when Matt stopped him, "Wait...Chris..." He turned to face her, "would you mind staying with her while I'm gone?"

Chris answered, "Of course not. I was hoping it would be ok to go back, even if its just for a minute."

Matt then told her, "I would appreciate it if you could stick around until I get back."

She answered, "Sure." Matt then told her the room number and after kissing Warren, Chris headed in that direction.

Roy, Hoyt and Warren then walked over to Matt. He told them, "I'm calling in Brad and Greg and then we can go, Uncle Roy. I've got to find out who is going after my wife. They got way too close today. I've got to figure this out, now." The men all nodded and then left after he made that call and Greg arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

6

On the drive over to Stinky's in Hoyt's car as he insisted, Matt shared what he knew. "Listen I know it looks bad but I'm telling you...its just like when I was accused of murder. C.J. witnessed something as a child, both her parents died horrible deaths..." He had to swallow before continuing, "Now I don't know if that was what she witnessed or not. All I know is how they died, that she was in the witness protection program and now, twice she's almost hurt herself. Neither time does she remember doing anything. I think I know better than anyone what its like to have someone manipulate your mind like that."

Roy hated all this. He stood by Matt just a little over a year ago when he confronted his own kidnapper again. He also knew C.J. had witnessed two murders and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that most likely she saw both parents. He was hedging for now partially because he didn't want to even admit it to himself and partially because he had a sense of what it would do to Matt. Matt needed to focus.

Roy then spoke up as they pulled into Stinky's driveway. "Well, I picked up that 45 from the office where I've been keeping it since you two took off a couple of weeks ago. Hopefully Stinky's grandson can help us determine if this was the gun used to kill Daniel." Matt looked down and took another deep breath.

Then Warren spoke up, "You know she is smart. Wouldn't surprise me if even as a little girl, she knew how valuable that gun would be if it were the murder weapon. Maybe hang on to it so she could go after them someday, take it all to the police and have them arrested."

Matt then said with a small smile, "Yeah, that would be just like her. I remember the first time I got to meet her properly. She was so angry and I knew, I mean I just knew she had gone through something as bad...well...I could see her finding it and then keeping it to go after them as a lawyer later or just waiting to find someone she could trust." He looked down again, "Maybe she thought that'd be Floyd, but neither him nor Missy really ever made her feel like family." He shook his head, "She could have told me though."

Roy then said, "You never know. By the time she felt safe enough with you and Bill, her mind may have forced her to forget it by then. I mean Bill would have...huh..." his voice trailed off.

Matt noticed and asked, "Bill what, Uncle Roy?"

Roy then said, "Well I told you he asked me if I could get a hold of an old contact to ask, but...well...if memory serves, Bill completely dropped the subject about 6 months later. I told him I had tracked down every lead I could and he told me not to worry about it any more. I knew he had hired a few guys for security, and was even paying a couple guys to work for Floyd. We were having some problems with Will in school then so I didn't think too hard about it, but it was never really like your Daddy to let something like that go. I wonder if he didn't find out something and never told me."

An older man, Roy's age came out of the small house in the little subdivision holding a little coffee cup. "Roy, old man, its good to see you."

Roy smiled and shook his hand. After making the introductions he asked him if his grandson would be able to help them. Stinky led him to the backyard. Sitting in a patio chair smoking a cigarette was a nice, clean cut young man. He held out his hand and his grandfather introduced him as Jeffrey the best graduate UNLV ever had in forensic science.

Jeffrey took the gun and told them to wait there for a minute. He went in the garage and they could hear it fire. Warren and Hoyt flinched but Roy told them as Stinky laughed, "He's got a lab there in his garage."

Stinky then added, "Always been interested in guns and stuff. Used to make little experiments in the backyard on stuff to find fingerprints and track bugs and stuff."

Jeffrey came out and clarified, "I was tracking the consumption of toxins by maggots. Its called entomotoxicology. See they consume flesh and if there are toxins or drugs in the system of that flesh then..." All men looked like they were about to lose their lunch when his grandfather stepped in.

"Jeffrey there's no need to impress us with all that scientific mumbo jumbo. Is that the murder weapon or not?" Stinky asked him.

Jeffery then said, "Well, I have the bullet under the scope. You have the picture I asked for?"

Roy handed it to him and he left again. Stinky then asked, "You fellas hungry? We've got some BBQ inside here."

After the little explanation Jeffrey gave, none of the men were hungry so they all shook their heads. He came back out quickly enough and said, "Well, gentlemen you have your murder weapon. The marks on the bullets match. Each gun leaves its own fingerprint if you will and the prints match."

Hoyt then asked, "You're sure. There's no way that's not the gun."

Jeffrey then said, "I did a whole thesis on these things. That's your gun detective."

They all looked at Matt who then said, "So the question is, why does C.J. have the gun that killed her father and how did she get it?" He rubbed his forehead, "And was she there when he was killed? Did she witness his murder or her mothers, or both?" Tears were in his eyes as he asked that last question.

The men parted ways when they got back to the hospital. Warren picked up Chris and drove her home and Matt replaced her by C.J.'s side. He was still trying to think all this through. Brad was standing watch, dressed as an orderly outside her room. Knowing that, Matt finally drifted off to sleep in that uncomfortable chair around midnight.

C.J. woke him up as she ran her hand through his hair as his head laid beside her body on the bed. She smiled and said, "Hiya boss."

Matt smiled back and said as he sat up slowly, "Hiya sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes I guess I did. I still barely remember coming in here. Matt...what happened? How did I wind up in the hospital again?"

Matt swallowed and told her, "Honey you took those sleeping pills I got you." He started to say something else but stopped.

C.J. caught this and said, "And? Matt, people don't wind up in here after taking a couple of sleeping pills. What is it you aren't telling me?"

Matt took a deep breath before saying, "You took more than a couple..." He started rubbing her hand and focusing on it to keep from showing her how scared he was. "you took the whole bottle."

C.J. furrowed her brow, "What? Wait, Matt there's no way...I mean I wouldn't...it has to be a mistake, did someone break in and force me...I mean there is no way I really did that, I know."

Matt looked at her again and told her, "Yes you did. I saw you..."

C.J. was starting to get angry. She knew she wouldn't do anything like what Matt was telling her. How could he even think something like that, much less say it? He had never lied to her before, but still...she just knew herself and knew this couldn't possibly be true. "You couldn't have...I wouldn't do that!" Her voice got louder and she pulled her hand back.

Matt blinked and swallowed again, "Honey, I don't think you meant to, not really." She looked confused, hurt and angry which tore Matt up just a little more. So he continued, "Look, do you remember when I was on the run for murder?" She nodded still confused, "Do you remember how they told us that under hypnosis I could have actually hurt Veronica?"

C.J. then blinked several times and asked softly, "You think I was hypnotized?"

Matt could see the fear in her eyes so he told her, taking her hand again, "I don't know, C.J. I just know you wouldn't do these things without someone having some kind of control over you."

He kissed her hand and she just shook her head, "How? I just...I..."

She was at a loss for words he could tell. So he spoke up, "Look, I have Brad right outside your door here so no one is getting in here to hurt you. I think this is all tied to how your parents died." She turned away from him but he kept going, "I'm gonna solve this, honey. Don't you worry. I won't let anyone hurt you, not again."

She turned back to him and he saw the fresh tears flowing from her eyes, "I remembered a few things about my Daddy. I was reading my journal, that first one to try to help...Matt, I miss him. I haven't thought about him in so long, I..." at that point she broke down.

Matt moved from the chair he was in and sat on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry." For the next hour he held her while she cried softly into his chest. His heart was breaking for her but his blood pressure was starting to rise, wanting so bad to just take a piece out of whoever had taken her father from her and caused her so much pain.

The doctor came in just a little after nine to find Matt laying on the bed beside her as she slept, holding her in his arms. He smiled and then motioned for him to follow him outside. He told Matt, "I wanted to meet with both of you, but her resting is probably a good thing. I hate to wake patients like that."

Matt nodded to Brad and Greg who had just arrived and both moved closer to her door as Matt and the doctor walked off. Matt told him, "She really doesn't remember anything. I think she's been hypnotized at some point and that's why she's done these things."

The doctor looked surprised, "Hypnotized? What? When?...did she see a psychiatrist we don't have on record?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I think its related to the case." He put his head down as they got closer to the doctor's office, "I've been hypnotized before so I know how this works, I know that sensation, time disappearing from your life, not being in full control of your own actions..." He shook his head, "Many of these guys take something painful, traumatic that has happened in their target's life and they use that to control them."

The doctor stopped and then sat down at his desk, "If that's the case, maybe she should be admitted upstairs..." Matt started to shake his head but the doctor continued, "now I know this isn't what either of you want probably, but listen...The people we have up there are professionals. If what's going on is what you think is going on, you need them to help her break out of this. I know you love her, but love is not enough if a professional psychiatrist has messed around with her psyche."

Matt interjected, "I know all that, but if I have her committed, she'll never trust me again. I can't do that, not now. She needs me."

The doctor nodded and then said, "Alright...but she needs to stay another night. Her blood work came back much better this morning, but not perfect. One more night and then I'll release her into your care. Looks like there wasn't anything really to her cold, but another day of observation wouldn't hurt there either."

Matt thanked him but the doctor told him as he walked out, "Just be careful and remember we are right here. If anything else happens, call us. We aren't out to get anyone, we're only here to help."

Matt ran into Chris in the hallway outside C.J.'s room trying to hide a cup of coffee under her business jacket. He asked her, "Whatcha got there?"

She almost jumped and spilled it, "Nothing you need to worry about. Its only a little creature comfort for C.J."

Matt smiled and then asked, "White chocolate strawberry mocha?"

Chris nodded and Matt held the door open for her. C.J. lay peacefully sleeping on the bed but started to stir as they walked in. She asked when she saw Chris, "Is that what I think it is?"

Chris smiled and said, "Shhhh, only if you don't tell."

C.J. smiled and almost grabbed it from Chris and rolled her eyes back as she took the first sip, "Heaven, absolutely heaven."

Matt chuckled and then said, "Well, ladies I think I'll leave you two alone for just a little while."

Chris whispered as C.J. took another drink, "Roy's waiting at the office. I'll stay til you get back." Matt nodded, kissed C.J. one more time and then left.

Matt knew what he had to do now. He had to find out what case Daniel Parsons was working on when he died that got him killed and solve it himself. Getting into the office he found his uncle at Baby with the same idea.

He told him as Matt walked in, "How's she doing this morning?"

Matt answered, "Better...she'll be released tomorrow. Greg is staying at the door and Chris is staying in the room with her. I was thinking..."

Roy finished his statement, "that we need to find out who Daniel Parsons was representing and if that case is what got him killed?"

His uncle never ceased to amaze him and he simply nodded. Roy hit some buttons on Baby and said, "Well, seems he had four clients at the time. First up, Billy Wrangler seems Daniel had taken his case pro bono. He was accused of being a part of the violent protest against our involvement in Vietnam."

Matt was confused a little and he pointed to the screen, "He looks awfully conservative to be accused of something like that." The man on the screen was balding and in a three piece suit.

Roy explained, "Well, does this look more the part?" He punched buttons and brought up the same man, only much younger and in tie dye from head to foot, with a board in front of him with his name on it, the police mug shot.

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, it does. What happened?"

Roy told him, "Seems after Daniel's murder the police questioned him and he was angry Daniel had told him to take the plea bargain. He ended up doing 5 years and then went back to the same college and got a business degree. He's the owner of a quite lucrative chain of hardware stores."

Roy then looked straight at Matt who said, "So if C.J. remembered him shooting her father he could lose everything he had worked for. Sounds like motive to me."

Roy pushed more buttons and then said, "Next up is Redford Lux. Daniel was representing him in an embezzling scam. He also was interviewed and not happy with his lawyer. After Daniel's death he went to jail. He had to be restrained by authorities after shouting at the lawyer that replaced Daniel and threatening to have him killed. Apparently he did just that..." Matt's eyes shot up, "he's in jail now serving a life term after the hit man turned state's evidence against him a year after the lawyer was found dead in his car from what looked like carbon monoxide poisoning. The hit man knocked him out and then put him in the car, turning it on and closing the garage door."

Matt said, "So one guy has plenty of motive and the next one has a history...great." He rubbed his forehead.

Roy then sarcastically said after clicking more buttons, "It gets better. This third client, Nikkos Sacan is tied to the Italian syndicate..." Matt put his head down and ran his hand through his hair. "Daniel worked for a large firm and they assigned Sacan to him. He was on trial for murdering 5 men at point blank range after torturing them. Seems he was lower level then and he got off under Daniel's replacement. However, it was rumored that Daniel was about to drop him. A clerk reported an official request by Daniel to be removed by the court from the case, but nothing ever happened with it because Daniel died."

Matt then said, "So, supposing he did know something, Sacan could have killed him or had him killed because he knew too much. Its just like the syndicate to go after family members too."

Roy then clicked more buttons to bring up the last suspect, "This one may be the most interesting though. Meet Parker Ralls, Parsons was representing him in a civil case. He was a psychiatrist..." Matt looked sharply at Roy again as he continued, "He was accused of sleeping with his young, female patients after putting them under."

Matt stopped him, "How young Uncle Roy?"

Roy told him, "All victims were between the ages of 8 and 15." Matt thought he was going to throw up again as he closed his eyes and looked down. Roy continued, "He was convicted and lost his license. He can't practice anymore."

Matt then told him, "He never should have been able to practice in the first place. He knows how to put someone under then huh...He has experience in that?"

Roy told him, "Yes he does. He's a manager of a local retail store now, quite a step down." Matt nodded and then Roy told him, "There's one more thing that all four have in common."

Matt asked, "What's that?"

Roy told him, "They all live in L.A. now."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Matt drove himself and Roy over to the beach house. As he walked in the door he had to take one deep breath. He hadn't returned since finding C.J. had taken all those sleeping pills. Roy found the foam box with the dish he had gotten her in that den area and threw it away while Matt went upstairs to get the metal lunchbox. They had decided that this may be the best place to start.

Matt got upstairs and saw C.J.'s pajamas laying on the bed, the ones she was wearing the night before and just held them for a second. He was putting them down when he noticed a small box on the floor, like a delivery box. He bent down to pick it up and found the note, _remember this_. He furrowed his brow and picked up the small jewelry box. Opening it, he found nothing, but when he turned it over to examine it, he saw the same stain C.J. had. He felt a knot in his throat and closed his eyes for a second. 'Damn it!' he thought to himself.

That's how they got to her, he figured out. They sent her something to make her remember and it caught her off guard. He was right, someone was using the loss of her parents to control her. The blood...well, he could only guess where it came from. Which death, huh? Her father's or her mother's? His emotions were so twisted up between anger directed toward whoever was responsible and anguish for his best friend and wife, he was starting to have trouble just breathing.

Matt sat the box down and more closely examined the delivery box for a return address. None. He shook his head, figuring he would use Baby later to try to track it, turned his attention over to the closet where he kept the metal lunchbox. He pulled it out and took everything downstairs.

He found his uncle in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice. Matt told him, "Looks like we have another piece of the puzzle here." He handed him the jewelry box and note before saying, "This must have come for her yesterday."

Roy told him, "Probably the trigger. We know there was something in those legal papers that were given to her that day she tried to jump, this time they sent an object." Matt nodded clearly upset still so Roy continued, "Perhaps they sent too much. This box could lead us back to whoever is responsible. Maybe they tipped their hand."

Matt told him, "I sure hope so."

After getting a few tools, Matt was finally able to get into that box. It seemed to take forever as the fire had all but welded it shut. But after several minutes of working on it with a screw driver, Matt was finally able to get it open.

Inside the box they found what they guessed were the Parsons' wedding rings, 8 silver dimes, a small key, like a bus station locker key, a small emerald ring, five small photographs of C.J. with her parents, one looked like it was taken at her birthday party when she turned 6 and had ice cream all over the front of her dress. The last thing Matt pulled out, that seemed really unusual were cigar butts and two napkins in a plastic baggie that probably had once held cheesy crackers.

Matt took the small ring and ran it around in his hand. He knew C.J. loved emeralds and this was probably a ring her parents had gotten her when she was really young.

Roy broke him from his thoughts when he said, "We can try to trace this key to see where it came from. Not sure what we can get from the dimes or that ring there. These..." he held up the baggie with the cigar butts and napkins, "are what interest me the most. I wonder if Hoyt can't help us out. Find out if there are any prints."

He put them down and Matt just looked at Roy and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He said softly. They then left to head to Hoyt.

Hoyt took everything down to the lab. They found prints, alright, and adult prints, but would have to spend hours even days to track it all down and put it with an individual. There were also two small blood stains on the napkins, but they doubted whether or not anything could be determined from those now. Warren came in Hoyt's office as Hoyt was trying to explain all this to Matt and Roy.

Hoyt said, rather loudly, "I understand, Houston! I know, look as soon as they have a name I'll call you. Until then, there is nothing more we can do. You know I'm on your side with this."

Matt nodded but said, "I know you are Hoyt and I don't mean to imply that you're working against me, but...this is C.J...I...uh" He just sighed.

Warren then spoke up, "Lt. Hoyt, I was wondering if I could speak with you for just a moment." The other three looked at him and Hoyt nodded getting up and walked outside with him.

Warren then told him quietly, "Look I have a few more days coming for vacation. Why don't I take a couple of those to help Houston out, huh? I can work, on my own time, down with the lab boys and you guys work on that last case of her father's. If they try to match those prints up with everyone arrested in San Fran from 20 years ago, its gonna take forever."

Hoyt took a deep breath and nodded, "On your own time, huh? You really are getting serious with Chris aren't you?"

Warren seemed to blush for a second and looked down before saying, "I'm just offering my services that's all. Deal?"

Hoyt smiled and told him, "Deal. Keep me in the loop, off the record that is." They smiled to each other and Warren went off to the lab.

Hoyt came back into the office with Matt and Roy. Roy asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Hoyt told him, "Det. Warren just asked for a few days off that's all. He plans to work with the lab boys exclusively until we solve this. I think we could be hearing wedding bells soon."

Matt told him, "Well, tell him I appreciate it." Then he looked at Roy, "Come on, Uncle Roy. Let's get to work. We have a whole list of suspects, let's see what they have to say." The men nodded and left.

The building they ended up at was a small business building with the corporate offices for Bill Wrangler. Not nearly as large in scale as Matt's they walked right in and up to a receptionist. She asked, "Is Mr. Wrangler expecting you?"

Matt then answered, "Well, no, but my name is Matt Houston and I...uh...well, I own a large conglomerate and am always looking for the next big investment." He smiled to the lady as Roy looked at him puzzled but then caught on and smiled.

She called back in a whisper on the phone and then smiled before saying, "Mr. Wrangler will see you now. Its the second door to your right, just down the hall there." She pointed to the hallway to their left.

They smiled and walked back. The man from the picture was waiting with his arm stretched out to shake, "Mr. Houston, what an honor. I've read all about you, please, please come in." He led them in the office and they sat down at the chairs facing the desk while Wrangler sat down at it. "What can I help you with today?"

Matt smiled and then said, "Well, Mr. Wrangler, I read a little up on you and your company too. Seems as though, you had some problems a while back." Matt didn't feel like beating around the bush here, he didn't have that kind of time.

Wrangler looked at him puzzled and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Roy then asked, "Well, didn't you get in some trouble for some anti government protests in the 60's?"

Wrangler looked uncomfortable for a moment, straightened his tie and then said rather defensively, "Yes, I disagreed with what we were doing in Vietnam and maybe before most of America really caught on, and yes I spent 5 years in prison for it. But, I did my time, grew up and went back to college earning the degree that got me here." He was pointing almost pounding on his desk.

Matt then asked as he sat up straighter, "Your lawyer, the first one, didn't get to do anything did he? He died, was murdered before you went in, am I right?"

Wrangler looked confused for a second and then said, "Uh maybe, I...wait a minute, yeah, yeah he was murdered. That's right..." He seemed to be concentrating. "They told me he was killed at home or something like that. That's right..." he started nodding his head, "I got all worried because I had given him my plea agreement and was worried he hadn't filed it yet. But he did, I guess it was one of the last things he did do." He looked at Matt, "I guess I owe him more than I thought. If he hadn't practically forced me to take that plea agreement, I would have gone in for much longer. My buddy didn't take it, he's still in. You know, he didn't even take a dime, well actually he did take one and only one, my silver dime. Said it was payment enough, see he felt sorry for me. I sure was mad though, thought he betrayed me when he got that agreement, but it was the right thing. I'm where I am now because of him."

Matt then asked a little taken back, "So you were happy with his counsel?"

Wrangler then answered, "Not at the time, but now...well. See I liked him because he was the only lawyer I had talked to about issues like freedom of speech. He really understood how important that is and what it meant to us as protestors. Said he agreed at least with that part of the case anyway. You know, losing him as a lawyer was probably a much bigger loss than any of us realize. He was really a dedicated guy who got it, you know? I know this world isn't the same place without him."

Matt answered, "You have no idea." He looked at Roy, they thanked him for his time and the two left.

Back at the hospital, C.J. and Chris take a little walk out to the garden. Chris avoided the whole reason C.J. was in the hospital and instead talked about her recent vacation with Warren. "He was so sweet and really understanding. I mean here he is, taking me on this big, and expensive trip, and he really understood why I couldn't, well...you know...just yet."

C.J. smiled and rubbed her back, "I think you found a real keeper. I'm happy for you."

Chris then told her when they stopped, "Ok, so you can't say anything, but...the last night we were there...he asked me if I thought I was ready to get married." C.J.'s face lit up but Chris put her hand up, "Now he didn't ask me to marry him, just if I thought I was ready."

C.J. couldn't help it, "Well! Don't keep me waiting here. What did you tell him?" She was ready to grab her in a hug and squeal with her, excited about this inevitable upcoming wedding.

Chris smiled big and said, "I told him marriage is a very serious subject and that I really wanted that in my life with a man I knew loved me and would always be there for me."

C.J. said, "And...well what did he say to that?" The suspense was killing her.

Chris said, "He kissed me and whispered that he would always be there for me and finally, finally said those three words."

C.J. grabbed her anyway and said, "Oh Chris this is wonderful! So...when is the wedding?"

Chris laughed and said, "I just told you he didn't ask me exactly that night. We sort of started to kiss and then we got interrupted. But he walked me back to the hotel room and kissed me goodnight, respecting what I had told him when we left, and...well...he wants to take me out to Marcel's Friday, so I'm thinking...maybe...oh C.J. I just can't believe I've found someone so wonderful."

They talked all the way back in and C.J. insisted they pick up a bridal magazine in the hospital gift shop. The rest of the day they looked through it at all the dresses, laughing at some of the bridesmaids dresses Chris threatened C.J. with having to wear as her matron of honor.

At one point Chris toned it down and asked, "Maybe I'm going too fast here. He didn't ask, just..."

C.J. shot her a look and said, "Chris we both know he's only making sure you are ready for this. I know he wants to marry you, I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. And..." she started thumbing through the magazine again trying to downplay what she told her next, "I've never seen any of your former boyfriends read Matt the riot act before."

Chris looked horrified, "What? What are you talking about?"

C.J. smiled and said, "When you got hurt on that last case your detective Warren laid into Matt for putting you in harms way. Not many people confront Matt like that. Its nothing for you to worry about though. Matt took it all as a good sign. You know he's protective of you."

Chris then smiled a little, "I can't believe Jacob did that. Houston's not mad at me, right? I mean..."

C.J. patted her hand and said, "No, Chris Matt would never be mad at you. He told me he was relieved a little. We both want only the best for you and for someone to be as protective of you as we are. Jacob seems to be just that."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Matt slammed his fist down on the counter. Roy took a deep breath and patted his shoulder, telling the man on the other side of glass, "I'm sorry, my nephew here just really wanted to speak to Mr. Lux. We'll come back tomorrow at the appointed time. Thank you."

Matt nodded, swallowing back a rebuttal. The two turned and left Mackenzie State Prison. He told Roy under his breath, "I've been here more times than I can count and helped that warden out on a case before and now when I need something..."

Roy told him, "I know, but getting angry isn't going to get you in any faster. In fact they may decide to keep you out altogether. You know what they say about catching more flies with honey than vinegar."

Matt nodded as they got into his car, "Alright, well, let's head back to the office. See what we can find on this Nikkos Sacan and head off in that direction."

Roy gave him a look and then said softly, "Matlock, I think we need to stop for today." Right as Matt was about to object, Roy continued, "C.J. needs you. Go to the hospital and be with her. Chris needs to go home."

Matt looked at the road and made the decision as turned in the direction of the hospital. "You're right I know. I need to tell her what we've found out so far."

Roy then looked confused, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Matt looked back at him and said with all conviction, "Yes I am. Uncle Roy, she is a strong woman. She wasn't acting under her own volition earlier. No, I'm not keeping this from her. I know she may not remember everything but this is her case. This is her life, her parents and what happened to her. I won't leave her out of the loop and I won't lie to her."

Roy then told him, "Alright, I agree, but its a dangerous one."

Matt nodded, "No one knows that more than me, but I trust her. We can get through anything and we will, together."

It took no time to get back to the hospital. After saying goodbye to Chris and then Roy, Matt went down to the cafeteria and got a sandwich to eat with C.J. while she ate what was on her tray. He did sneak in a chocolate bar he knew she liked since this wasn't like when she was in the hospital for surgery.

After the two finished eating and sharing that chocolate, he decided to level with her and share what he had learned in the investigation. "So tomorrow I plan to go visit Lux."

They were laying side by side on the bed with his arm around her and her head on his chest. He was playing with her hair but heard her say softly, "Ok, I wish I remembered any of this. I guess that is...maybe I really don't."

He moved around to face her and told her, "I wouldn't really expect you to remember your father's cases at the time..."

She interrupted, "But my mother going missing? How do I not remember that?" Her face betrayed her confusion and fear.

Matt blinked and brushed the hair behind her ear and said, "I don't know C.J. I can't even imagine having to live through what you have. You probably don't remember it because it was scary and painful." She started to tear up and his hand lightly brushed a tear away before he kissed her. He told her, "I love you so much. Just remember that. No matter what happens, I love you and I will be right beside you doing whatever I can to help you."

She nodded and then said, "You have always been there for me. You're the only one who has been totally honest with me in here." Matt started to tense up but she continued, "Hoyt came by earlier and Murray. They were all dancing around why I'm in here. Its like they were walking on eggshells. Even Chris was doing that for a while. I know I'm not crazy and I know I wouldn't try to...I just know. My being hypnotized I guess is the only explanation that makes any sense and even that...well."

Matt softly said, "I know."

She started to tear up again and said, "I'm scared."

Matt's grip tightened on her and he drew her to his chest as he rubbed her back, "I know, honey...I know. But I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. We'll get through all this together. Just trust me. I can't lose you. I couldn't live without you." Tears were forming in his own eyes and the two fell asleep not long after in each other's arms.

The two slept pretty well and when the doctor came in the next morning, gave them a pretty standard talk about depression. He did tell them, "Look, I know this may not exactly be what's going on here, but I have to do this. You two both know me, if something happens and you need to see a professional, just let me know. I can hand pick a couple of therapist or psychiatrists that can help alright?"

Matt and C.J. both nodded and when he left, Matt gave C.J. another kiss and telling her, "I know that had to be difficult, but he's just doing his job."

She tried to smile and nodded her head. He tilted her chin up to him and said, "We'll get through this, trust me." Then he kissed her.

As they got in the car he asked her what she wanted for lunch. She answered, "Whoever is coming after me. I want his head on a plate."

Matt took her hand and smiled, "That sounds like the old C.J. Come one, let's get to work."

Matt called Roy and told him to keep working on Baby to get a firm location on the next suspect, Nikkos Sacan. Matt had some doubts as to whether or not Lux would be interested even in coming after C.J. The man had a life sentence in prison. On top of the difficulty of having someone go after her and the expense, what would the motive be? What more damage could she possibly do to him? However, the insane don't exactly play by logical rules so seeing him was a must.

They got to the prison and Matt kept his hand on the small of C.J.'s back as they went into the visitor's area. He whispered to her, "You sure you're up to this?"

She smiled a little back and told him, "Yes, I'll be fine. I wonder if I'll remember anything. I don't think Daddy ever brought any of his clients to the house. If nothing else, maybe he will tell me something that will help me remember my childhood more."

Matt smiled and rubbed her back just as they heard the door click. Redford Lux definitely looked as though he had seen better days. He sat down with a confused look on his face between two guards, still handcuffed to the waist. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Matt spoke up, "My name is Matt Houston and this is C.J. Parsons-Houston, my wife. We just want to ask you a couple of questions about..."

Lux interrupted, "Parsons? As in Daniel Parsons?" He looked surprised.

C.J. spoke up, "Yes, Daniel Parsons was my father. I want to know what happened when he represented you. You see he died..."

Lux interrupted again, "Just before I went to trial. I remember, trust me. There isn't a day that goes by hardly... Wish I knew who did him in...he was going to get me off. I know it." He seemed angry to both Matt and C.J. as they looked at each other.

Matt asked, "What do you mean? How was he going to get you off?"

Lux looked at C.J. and said, "He swore he had the paper trail that would lead back to my partner, not me. Swore all I needed to do was play nice with the police and do exactly what they said. No problem. Then I hear he's been shot, killed." C.J. put her head down for a second. Matt noticed.

Matt asked him, "So his being shot worked against you, you think."

Lux said again louder, "I know! Not I think, I know. Barney took all that money, not me. Came out right after the trial, Barney confessed because he got cancer or something and wanted a clean conscience. Too late for me however..." He held up his hands in the chains, "I had already done myself in. You see when Parsons' died, Barney hired that other lawyer, Nicholson. He threw that case, he knew it and I knew it. I was so mad and I...well, I just wasn't thinking. A guy I was in lock up with was getting out and said he'd go after him for me. I told him yeah, but I didn't really mean it. None of that mattered though. He testified and I wound up here."

Matt then asked, "What happened to him?"

Lux answered, "He died in a prison just 50 miles away. Got the flu or something and never recovered. I don't know, just what I heard." C.J. put her head down and Lux told her, "Your dad was alright. Put up with a lot of what I had to dish out. Had the patience of Job you could say. And he told me once about you."

Both Matt and C.J. looked up at him. C.J. asked, "What did he say?"

Matt started rubbing her back again as Lux told her, "I saw your picture on his desk. We were supposed to meet in the conference room, that's where he met all this clients. I told him I wanted a family myself one day. I was scared and he knew that. Told me I'd have everything I ever wanted if I just did as he said. He seemed so confident in himself, just knew he'd win in court." He smiled, "I'll never forget the day he got one of my bank accounts thrown out as evidence in that grand jury thing. He must have listed 10 court cases, one of which the judge had to go look up himself. That day was all it took. I knew I'd be just fine."

Matt then told him, "Do you think this Barney would have..."

Lux laughed, "Taken Parsons out?" He chuckled a little more shaking his head, "No, Barney was slime, but he wasn't a murderer and he couldn't have hired anyone himself. See he had the money, just not access to it. No, it had nothing to do with me, neither did her kidnapping either."

C.J. rather shakily asked, "What do you know about the kidnapping?"

Lux looked surprised and asked, "Don't you remember?"

C.J. couldn't respond, only shake her head. Matt moved his chair just a little closer to her.

Lux answered, "You were young. I only remember hearing that the wife was kidnapped. The media didn't really follow it too much. Something about her not coming in to work one day and no one thinking anything of it since her husband was just killed. Didn't have any family in the area. Her friends got worried or something and then went to check on her. The house was turned upside down and a hotel room she was staying in, and she was gone."

Matt then asked absolutely dreading the answer, "Do you know if C.J. was reported kidnapped with her mother or was she in police custody at that point, or at a friend?"

Lux thought for a second and then said, "I don't remember. Seems as though she wasn't mentioned at all. In fact I remember thinking, 'He has a daughter. Why isn't anyone talking about her?' I thought it was odd. I took that to mean she wasn't with her."

Matt then asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Lux then asked, "Let me ask you...why? Why after all these years are you asking about Daniel?"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other and nodded. C.J. then told him, "It seems as though someone thinks I remember something about his death and they have come after me a couple of times."

Lux then said with a small grimace, "I'm sorry about that. I've read up from time to time about you. Daniel would be really proud of the woman you've become. That one time he talked about you, he told me you were going to be his partner in his law firm. I don't think he liked the one he was with and wanted to start his own, with you."

Lux smiled but Matt caught something and asked, "He wasn't happy with the firm who hired him?"

Lux shook his head, "No, he wasn't, not at all."

Matt then asked, "Did he say why?"

Lux thought and answered, "Something about having to represent people he didn't believe in. In fact he was ranting just the day before he died with one of the other old partners, about some client he didn't want anymore."

Matt asked, "Now think real hard for us, please...do you remember who that client was?"

Lux shook his head and said, "I'll never remember the name, just that it sounded...I don't know...French? I don't remember. I just remember thinking it was different."

A rap at the door meant that Lux's time was over. They took him back and Matt took C.J.'s hand as they walked out.

She asked him, "Ok, so what are you thinking?"

Matt opened the car door and told her, "I don't know, C.J. I wish those partners were still around to ask, but according to Baby, all the senior members of the firm died years ago. Let's head back to the office and see what else we can find."

He got in and they did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Matt drove them back in and they went straight up to the penthouse. His hands were never really off her as they got in the elevator and then went past Chris' desk. She had left already and Roy was plugging away on Baby. He turned around and asked the two, "Well hello there. You two ready to do a little work?"

They both chuckled and walked down. Matt told him as C.J. took her position in front of Baby as Roy moved over, "We've been working all day. I think we can cross another name off the list."

Roy raised a brow and asked, "Lux? Well, I had a question about motive there anyway. The next two look more interesting though."

C.J. nodded and then punched the buttons to bring up the last files accessed. "Who are they?" She started squinting to make out the one face, then closed her eyes altogether. Neither Matt nor Roy really caught on as they heard a commotion in the lobby.

Hoyt was bellowing, "Houston! I know you're here!" He came in walking in a huff.

Matt and Roy got up and met him by the hot tub. "Hoyt, something wrong?" Matt was genuinely confused about the lieutenant's entrance.

Hoyt then took a deep breath, "Yes, something's wrong. I just got laid into by my superior, the chief, good friends with the new warden down at Mackenzie State Prison. Guess what, he's not a big fan of P.I.s, especially ones that throw the kind of fit you did yesterday. I understand the situation Houston but next time please, please let me handle it. Alright? You know the rules? And insinuating that you helped the warden out with a little extortion matter a few years ago to his guard?"

Matt cut him off and explained, "I was talking about Paul. I didn't know he had retired. I was just trying to pull a few strings that's all. I didn't mean to imply this new person had ever done anything wrong."

Hoyt nodded his head and said, "Well, you did and he's madder than an angry snake right now because of it. Yelled at the chief who yelled at me..."

Matt then finished, "who is now yelling at me."

C.J. got up and barely said to the men as she walked past them, "I have to take a shower." They didn't find anything strange about her as she walked past and kept the conversation going.

Hoyt took a deep breath and then said, "Look I'm sorry, but he threatened to put me on administrative leave."

Roy then said, "Michael, they can't do that. Not for something like this. It was completely out of your control."

Hoyt said, "That doesn't matter Roy. I'm not real sure the chief has ever really been impressed by me. I figured it was because he was close to Novelli. Those were some big shoes to fill. Look, just don't worry about it so much..." He stopped to look at the screen and then asked, "That your prime suspect? He looks familiar."

The men all walked over and Matt filled him in. "The one of the left is Nikkos Sacan, the one on the right is Parker Ralls. Both were Daniel Parsons' clients at the time of his death."

Hoyt squinted and said, "I don't know...the one on the left looks very familiar...Sacan, you say?"

Matt nodded and told him, "He was associated with the syndicate. That's why he needed the lawyer."

Hoyt then made a connection, "The Italian syndicate. That's right...he just disappeared about four months ago."

Matt asked after looking at his uncle, "Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared?"

Hoyt told him, "Well I wouldn't worry for him too much. Word is he took off like he was being investigated for something. Probably in Sicily or somewhere right about now, living it up. I suspect he'll resurface soon enough."

Matt rubbed his forehead, "Great...he was the next suspect on our list."

Roy then said, "Maybe we should focus on Ralls first and then go back to him."

Hoyt then told him, "Hey, how is C.J. handling all this?"

Matt then told him after looking back toward the steps to the gym as he heard the water turn on, "She's doing much better today. Doctor released her this afternoon and she went with me to talk to Lux. He actually was nice, told C.J. a little bit about what he remembered about her father." He shook his head, "I just wish we had more to go on. I want whoever this is in custody now."

Hoyt patted his back and Roy walked him out after saying he'd meet up with them tomorrow morning back at Baby.

Unknown to the men upstairs, C.J. was in a trance again. She had slowly descended the stairs leading to the gym. After searching for a few minutes, she finally found a razor blade. Then she undressed and got in the shower. The water was just warm enough but she stopped. A memory flashed through her head of her and Matt in this shower just a few months ago, when they christened it as husband and wife as he called it.

She started to blink and shake her head. Something was overcoming her, but she was desperately trying to fight it. C.J. sat down in the shower and just stayed there for a couple of minutes. She was trying to focus. She got released from the hospital, they then saw Lux and then...she saw him. Back in the trance she took the blade and put it to her wrist.

Matt turned Baby off as Roy and Hoyt got in the elevator. He then turned to head down to C.J. He called out as he made his way down, "C.J., honey let's go get something to eat, huh? You want barbecue?" He could see the water running, but not her in the shower. Where was she?

Matt called out again, "C.J.?" He looked in the closet, she wasn't there. He then went into the other side of the bathroom, she wasn't there. "C.J.?" He called out again trying not to go into panic.

He decided to look in the shower thinking maybe he couldn't see her because there was some steam and found her. "No!" He shouted as he saw the blood and seen what she had done. She was unconscious and he very quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around both wrists.

Her head moved a little to the side as she murmured softly, "must go now..."

Matt was on the verge of tears as he turned off the water, wrapped another towel around her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up in his arms. "No, you aren't going anywhere. Hang on C.J., I'm gonna get you to the hospital, just hang on please..." He was almost crying as he got her upstairs and into the chopper.

He had her strapped in and flew as quickly as possible radioing in to the hospital what was going on. All he told them was she had an accident and was cut badly.

They met him on the tarmac and quickly got her inside. Matt's clothes were wet but he barely noticed. His mind was going a million miles an hour. How did they get to her this time? He never left her side! How? He was pacing and pacing suddenly recognizing why this looked familiar, it was just like a nightmare he had a few weeks ago.

He took a deep breath just as the doctor came around the corner, "We did the best we could..." Matt almost fainted at that point and the doctor grabbed his shoulders as he continued, "whoa...Mr. Houston." He helped him over to the chairs and continued, "She should be fine, Mr. Houston."

Matt exhaled, "She'll be fine...thank God..." He ran his hands through his hair, tears still in his eyes.

The doctor patted his back and told him, "Mr. Houston, we were able to stitch up her wounds and we gave her a new drug, Longmax, its new and helps with blood clotting, preventing people from bleeding out. I believe it was developed by your friend, anyway it was just approved by the government." He really hated what he had to tell Matt next, "I...Mr. Houston before when...well..."

Matt nodded his head and closed his eyes, "You have to admit her, right?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Houston. You can have her transferred to a private, independent hospital, but yes...I know this has to be hard for you, but its for her own good. A few more minutes and...I just came out here to tell you we did the best we could but the rest is up to her. She needs to be in a facility that can watch her. If this is all the result of a case and someone has hypnotized her like you claim, you need someone who knows how to break through that to get to her and bring her through this."

Matt started to break down at that point and the doctor took him to his office to give him privacy. He left Matt there for several minutes while he checked on other patients.

Matt had yet to call anyone. He needed to do this with her alone. The last thing she needed was a group of people telling her she needed to be admitted to a mental hospital. No, he had to be the one to tell her and help her through this. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, 'Then the one responsible for doing this to her was going down.' He would be taking no prisoners.

The doctor told him she would be unconscious for a few hours still. She had lost a lot of blood and although she had received a transfusion, most likely they would try to wake her around nine. Until then, Matt would need to decide where she should be, in this hospital or a private facility.

Matt flew the chopper back to the penthouse. He had rarely ever felt this alone. The last time...well...the last time was when he was convinced she had died at the hands of Robert Tyler. Matt closed his eyes after stepping into the penthouse. He got downstairs and cleaned up the shower, tears still coming every few minutes. Then he headed up to Baby. He kept closing his eyes and swallowing hard as he punched in Mental Hospitals in Los Angeles and pulled up all the policies and reviews for each one. He needed somewhere she would be safe, one that would work with him and allow him to keep private security around her and her room until this case was over. He rubbed his face again and tried to take everything in. Above all they needed an expert, one that could help her break free from this.

He found one, Tranquil Gardens, a small, exclusive private facility with some top ranked psychiatrists. Matt called and talked to the manager getting approval for his security men Greg and Brad along with C.J. put on the top of the list to get in with the most reputable doctors in the country. Most of the time Matt didn't think too hard about his fortune, but on this occasion he was very thankful he had it. The manager sounded like he was willing to bend over backwards to help him get her in tonight, no insurance or credit check needed.

Matt sat back after making the call, knowing he had to go tell her. He already planned to drive over to the private hospital and then take a taxi back to the hospital. That way he could ride in the ambulance with her. The new hospital also had a place he could sleep if he didn't really want to leave her for an additional fee of course.

He got over to the hospital and the manager came right out to meet him. Dr. Walon assured him she would receive the best treatment possible. The rooms were nice enough, but Matt wasn't paying as much attention to what Walon was saying. He was still shell shocked.

They showed him her room, a suite in a manner of speaking. Only it didn't have any mirrors, anything with a sharp edge and a bed that had nice blankets, but restraints tucked away underneath. Matt kept swallowing hard as they explained all this to him.

Another doctor went over all of the admission policies. She would be kept under constant watch for the next 48 hours or until doctors were sure she was no longer a threat to herself, that included any time in the bathroom for anything. Matt struggled to stay composed but nodded every time. He did ask, "If I'm here, can't I handle that?"

The doctor told him, "Usually no, but...we can probably make an exception here." Then he proceeded to tell him about how her treatment would begin with therapy sessions and an assessment as to whether or not meds would be given. Matt spoke up again and told them he was not authorizing any drugs of any kind. The man seemed a little taken back, but agreed.

Then came the task of telling her. Matt got to the hospital via taxi with the ambulance from Tranquil Gardens parked out front waiting for her. He got to the room and that same doctor who had just saved her life, the one who had removed the bullet she had taken when her friend Connie Ling had died waited outside her room. Matt gave instructions to Greg and Brad and they went on ahead. The doctor told him, "I know this isn't going to be easy, but it has to be done."

Matt took a deep breath and went in. He had no idea what to say. Sitting down in a chair beside her bed, he took her hand and kissed it. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. "Hiya beautiful..." was all he could get out.

C.J. smiled a little and then said after looking around the room, "What happened? How did I wind up back in here?"

Matt swallowed and took one hand to brush the hair from the side of her face, "C.J., what do you remember about today?"

C.J. started breathing faster, "Why? Matt, what's going on? I don't remember again? What's happening?" She started crying and Matt moved to the bed and took her in his arms holding her close.

The doctor then came in and said, "Mr. Houston, they're ready to go."

C.J. pulled back and asked, "Ready to go...what...what is going on? Matt?" She looked up at him and the look nearly broke his heart even further.

Matt brushed her hair back and softly told her, "We need to go to another hospital, one that can treat you better..."

The men came in with a stretcher and one asked, "Do we need the restraints?"

C.J. looked at them in disbelief, "Restraints? Matt...what do they mean? Where are they wanting to take me?"

The man then said, "Ma'am, its just standard procedure. Just remain calm, this will all be much easier for you if you don't try to fight us. Tranquil Gardens is one of the nicest mental hospitals in the country so just take it easy and let us get you there."

C.J. couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What? No! I'm not going to any mental hospital, I don't need any mental hospital. Matt, tell them..." She caught the look on his face and said softly, "You agree?" When he didn't respond she looked down and took a deep breath before saying as clearly as she could, "I do not need to be admitted to any mental hospital. I am a lawyer and I know my rights..."

The man then said, "Ma'am, you've been deemed to not be in your right mind right now by your doctor at this hospital and your husband. Now you don't have any choice. Again, please don't fight us on this or we will have to use the restraints."

Matt then said rather strongly if not loudly, "No one is using any restraints on my wife. Am I clear?" He shot them a look that could kill.

C.J. just shook her head, "I can't believe this. Of all people, Matt..." He tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she shook them off and wiped a tear. "Don't touch me," she said softly. She got up slowly and got on the gurney without saying another word.

Matt stayed by her side but she wouldn't talk to or look at him. All of this tore him up more and more. He kept trying to tell her, although they had no privacy what with the attendant sitting in the back with them, that he loved her. He told her this was only temporary, that someone was controlling her mind and hurting her despite his best efforts to keep her safe and that he would never leave or give up on her. He vowed to find out and sort through this whole mess and bring her back to him.

She never responded, just cried softly with her back to him as much as possible. The only thing she said to him after they took her to the room was, "I never would have done this to you. I helped you when they tried to frame you for that murder, and I stuck by you. I can't believe you'd betray me like this."

Matt swallowed, then trying to explain he told her, "I'm not betraying you, I'm trying to protect you, I..."

She shouted at him, "Get out!" The tears flowing down her face made his start again and Dr. Walon came up behind him.

He put his hand on his shoulder and asked softly, "I know you refused to grant permission earlier, but we should give her something..."

Matt looked back at him and told him, "No, you aren't drugging her. I was clear on that." The doctor nodded and the two left, but not before he told her one more time, "I love you, you are my best friend and the love of my life. I don't care how mad you may be with me right now, I'm not leaving you. I'll be right down the hall here. I love you."

She just closed her eyes and shook her head. Through more tears said, "Just leave, please."

He left the room and went to the one reserved for guests. Dr. Walon told him, "She'll be fine. You both probably need some sleep. We'll have someone in her room all night and your men can stay outside it. A Mr. Bradley..."

Matt interrupted, "Brad, yeah, he's one of the security men I hired. He and Greg should be switching off in the morning. Thank you for letting me keep them here." Matt just looked back at the room in silence after Walon left him there.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Matt didn't really sleep that night. Right after Walon left they brought him her personal effects from the hospital, meaning her wedding rings. Apparently they thought she might try to harm herself in some way with them so they gave them to him. He rolled them over and over again in his hand, thinking back to that morning he first woke up to her next to him, lying on his bare chest. He remembered the look on her face when he gave it to her and asked her to marry him. The first time they made love the night before and every time in between, all played in his mind all night long.

Matt had been with many women and fallen in love before, but his relationship with C.J. was far beyond all of his other experiences combined. She was truly a part of him. The last two weeks in the Caribbean, he thought, would plant enough happy memories for her in her mind that whatever she had to face now would pale in comparison.

In the light of day now, he knew he had to contact his uncle and tell him what had happened. He really didn't want to though. This whole experience was bad enough for him, but C.J...just the fact that she was facing all this on top of being admitted had to be overwhelming. She was the most independent woman he had ever met and all of this would mortify her, he knew.

Her safety was more important though. He had work to do and he needed to make sure she would be out of the reach of whoever was doing all this. Brad and Greg would be here non stop to be Matt's eyes and ears until he solved the case.

He got out of bed and got dressed. As he made his way back to her room, he could hear arguing again. Matt stepped into the room as she sat on the bed with her arms folded, shaking her head.

A nurse was telling her, "Look, Mrs. Parsons'-Houston, we have regulations. You have to eat what we bring you. If you don't we can get a feeding tube..."

Matt stopped her right there, "A what? No, you can't. No one is getting any feeding tube." The nurse started to object and C.J. didn't really acknowledge him so he told her, "I understand procedures and policies...look...could you give us a minute, huh?"

The nurse then said, "I'm not really supposed to, but...Dr. Walon has it noted that you can be alone with her from time to time." The nurse headed to the door and said before leaving, "You can only have about an hour alone. She needs monitoring by a professional, Mr. Houston."

Matt turned back around to C.J. who just stared straight in front of her. He swallowed and sat slowly on the edge of her bed. He knew better than to try to put an arm around her or even take her hand. He looked down for a second, trying to think of the words to say and then looked back at her. "How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

C.J. just closed her eyes, swallowed and then said softly, "Fine for a mental patient I guess."

Matt blinked and then told her, "You aren't a mental patient..."

She turned to face him and interrupted, "Funny, I would swear the sign outside this building says its a mental hospital."

Matt took a deep breath, "C.J..."

She interrupted again, "C.J. what? What, Matt? Do you know I had to have someone follow me into the bathroom this morning. Apparently I can't be trusted to even do that alone. Why would you do this to me?"

Matt swallowed again and told her, "I'm not doing anything to you." He softly took her hand and ran his fingers over her bandaged wrist. "Do you remember what happened to your wrist?"

C.J. looked at it and her other one. The look in her eyes as it hit her that both were bandaged just dug into Matt a little more. Very softly she replied, "No I don't."

Matt took her wrist up to his lips and kissed it, holding there for a second. Then he told her, "You cut them..." She shook her head but he continued, "Yes you did...I found you. Listen, I told you someone is controlling you. They've gotten inside your head and they're trying to kill you and I can't take the chance of you getting hurt again. I won't lose you."

She looked back down and cried again. This time he brought her into his arms and held her, rocking her until she had a good cry. He was crying too. After several minutes he pulled her back and told her, "I swear to you, I'm gonna find out who this is that's doing this. But I need your help. I need you to stay here and work with these doctors to find out how it is they're controlling you. I know you remember the Magician and what he did to me. You remember Andrea telling us that he used something painful from my past, my kidnapping to tap into that fear and manipulate me. I think the exact same thing has been done to you. These doctors here are better than Andrea."

C.J. had such a resigned look on her face. She softly told him, "What do you and they want me to do?"

Matt rubbed her arms and told her, "I don't know yet. I'll be meeting with them in a few minutes to discuss your treat...I mean to talk about all this." She just closed her eyes again. He continued, "I'll be back as soon as I talk to them and tell you everything, alright. In the meantime, I think you need to eat what they brought you. I don't know how difficult today could be and you need your strength. I don't know how long this is going to take, but I promise you C.J...I know I've said it before, but...I love you and I'm never leaving you."

She nodded and he got up to go. A nurse came to the door as he was exiting. She told him C.J. would need a shower soon and asked if he wanted her to handle that or if he would be back. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that he would be helping her, no one else.

Matt got back to his room and called Uncle Roy. He told him what he knew and Roy was clearly very worried about C.J. He told Matt, "Listen, why don't I handle the investigation of Ralls. Baby gave me an address and I can handle going over there myself..."

Matt answered, "If he is the one Uncle Roy, I don't want you going alone."

Roy thought for a second and Matt heard someone whisper something in the background before he said, "Well, how about I get Jaco...I mean Det. Warren to go with me. Would that make you feel better?" In that last question Matt could hear Roy's irritation.

Matt answered, "Fine, I guess. Just let me know how it goes. I really want to be the one to do it, but..."

Roy then told him, "You need to be with C.J. and...Matlock, try to keep in mind that I worked in the Company. I'm not that old and I know what I'm doing, ok?"

Matt then said, "Fine, Uncle Roy, fine. I know. And tell Chris I said thank you."

Roy hit the button on the intercom and then said, "Well, you heard the man."

Chris then said, "I can have Jacob over here in five minutes." She got up to make the call.

Dr. Walon came to the room and knocked as he opened the door, "Mr. Houston? We're ready."

Matt nodded and the two men walked down the hall to a conference room. Inside he found two nurses, two doctors and two therapists. Walon motioned for Matt to sit down and then started, "Mr. Houston, we like to sit down with the family of a patient early to discuss various treatment options. Attempts to commit suicide indicate a larger psychological problem and..."

Matt cut him off and said, "I understand all that. See, the problem is, I don't think she really was trying to commit suicide." The room looked confused so Matt continued. He told them briefly about their lives as private detectives and how at times people would come after them, indicating that, that was what was going on now. "Now I know its hard to believe, but...well...I think everything that is going on right now is all connected to her parents' death." Matt really didn't want to divulge any serious details yet as he really didn't know the people in the room that well, just the mysterious illness, headaches, blackouts and attempts to hurt herself.

One of the doctors, with graying curly hair sat up and said, "Mr. Houston, I'm Dr. Sydney Freedman. You say you think someone is after her to keep her from talking about what they think she remembers about her parent's murders?"

Matt nodded, "Yes I do. I'm sorry, but I can't really say anything more than that. The main reason I have her here is to keep her safe and I need your help...I know C.J...I've known her almost all my life. I know she would never hurt herself like this. Someone is controlling her and I don't know how to fight this. Please, I need your help."

As Matt swallowed Dr. Freedman then said, "Mr. Houston I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to help her. Could you give me a minute with the team here and we'll call you back in, in a minute. In fact, why don't you go spend some time with C.J. and we'll have a nurse come get you." Matt nodded and left.

Back in the room Matt helped C.J. as she got in to shower. She didn't say much to him, still so shocked by everything going on around her. Never in her life would she have seen anything like this coming. It was even hard for her to figure out how she felt about it. She knew Matt loved her, but still...how could he do this? She went to the mat for him more times than she could count.

He told her from outside the shower, as she had gotten undressed in the shower itself with the curtain closed, "You know this isn't going to be forever here, C.J. I'm going to wrap up this case and get you out of here. We both know you don't belong here."

She answered, "And exactly how is that going to happen, Matt. Even if you do find out who killed my father, I now have to jump through all kinds of hoops to get out of here. And it all depends on how these doctors think I'm feeling. You don't get it. I'm the lawyer, Matt. I know how this works. Even you, as my husband won't have the last word...I just wished you trusted me, at least enough to have had a say in this."

Matt swallowed and told her, "I won't let that happen, C.J. No one is keeping you in here after this case is over. You have my word on that. Even if that means I have to bust you out of here. I promise..."

C.J. cut the water off and said, "And how exactly am I supposed to practice law as an escaped mental patient?" She took the towel and wrapped it around her, stepping out. Matt clearly didn't have an answer for her so she said, "That's what I thought. All those years at Harvard..." she just shook her head.

Matt put his hands on her shoulders, "Then work with the doctors..." She rolled her eyes but he continued, "Figure out how they got to you, how they got you to slit your wrists. I promise you, I'll make whoever put all this in place pay, but you have to be the one to extricate them from your mind. You know, C.J., you know that I know exactly what it is you're going through. I don't want you to have to go through what I did. If these doctors can help you get through this in a fraction of the time it took me...I'd give up my entire fortune. I want you back with me and I want our life back. I won't stop til we have it, C.J."

They heard a knock at the door, "Mr. Houston...your time is up."

Matt closed his eyes as C.J. put her head down and nodded. "We'll be right out." He told them.

C.J. turned around and got dressed in sweats quickly as Matt put the towel up and then took her back to the bed.

She had sat down when Dr. Freedman came in the room. He told the nurse, "Nurse Mason, why don't you go get a cup of coffee, huh?"

She said, "Dr. Freedman, I supposed to stay..."

He nodded and told her, "I know you are, but listen, I need a minute here, alright? I saw your schedule, you can't tell me you don't need a coffee break about now."

She took one last look in the room, before leaving she told him, "You know this is against procedures, you're taking full responsibility."

He nodded and she left. Matt then said, "I thought you wanted me to come back to that conference room."

Dr. Freedman put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to C.J.'s bed, shrugged and said, "I've always had a hard time following rules. Besides, after reviewing everything and talking to you this morning I thought it would be best to discuss everything in here, with C.J."

C.J. looked up, a bit surprised and said, "Thank you. I appreciate that. I didn't think any one in here thought I should be consulted on anything."

Dr. Freedman smiled a little and then sat down on her bed at her side. Matt was standing closer to her head. He told her, "Well now, sometimes that is the case, but I don't think this is one of those cases. Your husband told us about your job and what it is the two of you do." She smiled a little for a second. He continued, "He also told us about you losing your parents and it sounds like someone has manipulated your mind. I've seen cases like this before, and if that is what's happened, its going to take a lot of work, mostly on your part, to end that."

C.J.'s smile had faded. She told him, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't remember their deaths, I don't. I don't remember anyone trying to hypnotize me or anything."

She seemed to be frustrated so Freedman tried to calm her down by saying, "Hey now, that's my job to figure that out. What I need from you is to let me talk to you and for you to be honest with me." He took a deep breath and then said, "I'd also like to put you under hypnosis."

Matt then asked, "Won't that be risky? I mean I've had some experience in being on the receiving end of something like this. Couldn't whoever did this have planted little bombs inside her brain that..."

Dr. Freedman interrupted, "Perhaps, but I do have some experience in this myself...on this end of it. I know what to watch for and we won't start out trying to relive anything traumatic. The brain, Mr. Houston, is a marvelous thing. It remembers better than any computer. If its the worst case scenario, if C.J. did witness the deaths of her parents..." C.J. put her head down again and both Matt and Freedman noticed. He continued, "she wouldn't have forgotten it right away. Tapping into memories later in her life, when she still recalled what happened would be safer and that's where I would start. In fact, you told us the two of you grew up in Texas in the forms you filled out last night. I'd like to begin with some of those more pleasant memories." He turned to C.J., "They would also help you just feel better in general, I think."

She nodded and then asked, "When would we do this?"

Freedman smiled and said, "Now that's the attitude I was hoping for. Why don't we do this after we get you something decent to eat. The food here stinks." He looked at Matt, "Since the only thing she touched on that tray is the coffee I'm guessing she likes coffee as much as I do. I'll get some started in my office. Why don't you go grab her a bagel, we have a nice shop just next door to the hospital."

Matt left to go get that bagel for her. He only hoped they could finally get to the bottom of all this.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Dr. Freedman heard the knock on his door. He said, "Come in," but kept his back to it, filling up his coffee maker. C.J. walked in with a nurse, clearly still annoyed at being escorted around the way she was. He turned to her with a smile, holding up two bags, "Mudslide or Cinnamon?"

She sat down in a nice comfortable chair and looked at him a little surprised at his question, "Mudslide sounds nice. I figured it'd just be regular coffee."

He poured it in and said, "Well, don't tell anyone, but I happen to be something of a connoisseur." He turned back after turning the machine on. "Besides, I have to have something in this place that brings a little smile to my face. Most of my patients are not in the same position you are. Many have been here for years, others, well, I don't know how long it will take them to get past their demons."

C.J. asked as he sat down in the big comfortable chair beside her, "How long do you think I will be in here?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know, a lot of that depends on you. But I don't see you in this place for too long. While you and your husband were eating that bagel I did a little research on my own into your history. Quite impressive I have to say. You graduated at the top of your class from high school, UT Austin and Harvard." He shook his head, "Not many people can do that."

C.J. nodded and said, "And yet despite this, here I am." She seemed to just stare at the coffee maker for a minute, trying to keep herself composed.

Dr. Freedman nodded and said, "Well now I wouldn't worry so much. I read about all the different crimes you and your husband have solved, many times at great risk to yourself. Your husband seems convinced that this is what is going on now. Now, let me ask you...if he's right...how is what's going on now different from all those other times?"

C.J. seemed a little taken back and said with a snort, "Well for one thing, I've never been deemed not in my right mind or been admitted to a mental hospital."

He nodded again and asked, "What about a medical hospital?"

She answered, "Well, yes, but usually I'm not the one being admitted, it tends to be my husband."

He asked, "But it has been you before, am I right?" She nodded and he continued, "Well now, why don't we treat this the same way doctors treated you when you were injured. Only this time, the injury isn't one we can see. It does, however, happen to be one I specialize in."

He got up at that point and made both of them a cup of coffee. He asked her, "Cream or sugar?"

She shook her head and thanked him before drinking some and saying, "Matt had to make a phone call, but he wants to be here."

Freedman then said, "Then we wait."

Roy and Warren got over to the small apartment in no time. Warren knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Ralls...I'm detective Warren with the LAPD...I need to talk to you a minute..."

They heard someone approach and then open the door. In the doorway stood a middle aged man in jeans and a T shirt. "What do you want?" He simply asked.

Warren leaned in, "Mr. Ralls, may we come inside? We just have a few questions to ask you."

Ralls asked, "You have a warrant?"

Warren answered, "Do I need one?" Ralls just exhaled loudly and Warren continued, "Is there something in here you want to hide? Right now Mr. Ralls, all we want to do is talk to you about a lawyer that represented you about 20 years ago."

Ralls looked surprised, "Lawyer? What are you talking about?"

Roy then spoke up, "Daniel Parsons, I believe he was representing you on a case back when you were practicing psychiatry."

Ralls then looked angry, "That was a civil case, not a criminal one and I believe the statute of limitations..."

Warren then pressed, "Look, we aren't investigating you for that, yet. I mean I can have the case reopened if I need to..." Ralls just looked away but Warren kept at it. "Right now all we want to do is talk to you about Parsons' death."

Ralls then looked up at him in disbelief, "What about his death?" Warren motioned to go inside and Ralls let them in. "I had nothing to do with that. It would have stupid for me to do something like that. It was only a civil case, not a criminal one. I didn't need any more attention on me."

Warren then asked as he looked around the room. His trained detective eye spotting ticket stubs to the local X rated movie theater along with porn magazines slid under the couch. "Let me guess, you didn't need any more attention because you didn't want any more plaintiffs, am I right?"

Ralls didn't say anything, just scowled at them.

Roy then asked while trying to keep himself composed, depending on the answer, "You never 'treated' Parsons' daughter, did you?"

The room fell silent for a second but Ralls was only trying to think back. He said, "He had a daughter? I mean I knew he was married, but I didn't know he had a kid. Are you sure about that? I read the papers and those cops that came and talked to me, never mentioned a daughter."

Roy then said, "I'm sure about that. In fact that daughter, we think, had someone put her under hypnosis so she wouldn't remember her parents' deaths. She's never really been affected by it til now. Of all the people the police interviewed at the time, you were the only one who would know how to do that."

Ralls then said, "What? You think I...look, I may have done some things back then that...well... I never killed anyone, ever. Besides, if I really had those girls under they wouldn't have remembered anything so clearly I didn't even do that part of my job right. If someone put her under then and its only affecting her now, that's the work of a real pro, someone with a mastery of it. That's clearly not me."

Roy then asked, "Any ideas as to who that pro might be?"

Ralls shook his head, "Not really. You see I lost my license, so I didn't exactly keep in touch with many of my colleagues, can't help you there. I will say this though, a job like that...well, if you push her on this..."

Warren then pushed when he went silent, "If we push her, what?"

Ralls said solemnly, "If whoever put her under really doesn't want her to remember? He may just have a contingency plan in place. The mind is a tricky thing my friends, you push her to relieve that memory and it might just be booby trapped. Then, her mind and her memories will be gone forever. Take that as a warning. I would never have done that, but it can be done."

When Roy and Warren got back to Roy's car the phone rang. He answered it, "This is Roy."

Matt asked, "Well, what did you two find out?"

Roy told him about the conversation and the warning. "I don't think he looks good for it, Matlock. I think we need to look into Sacan and try to find him. I've been thinking about Hoyt telling us he disappeared about 4 months ago. That's roughly the same time you and C.J. started talking about starting a family. I wonder if he didn't leave because he got word someone was looking into her past."

Matt then exhaled, "And so he left...alright, well, let me think about it a little more, strategize how to get him back here if he is indeed the one doing all this. Someone here sent her that jewelry box and someone here brought her legal papers to make her try to jump. Sacan is tied to the syndicate right?"

Roy answered, "Yes he is with the syndicate...uh hang on." Matt could hear Warren talking in the background. Roy got back on and said, "According to Jacob here he's not just with the syndicate, but the head of it. At least the west coast section of it."

Matt then said, "Wouldn't be too hard for him to get people to do all these things with him safely tucked away in Italy."

Roy then told him, "It won't be easy, but I'm sure we can think of something to lure him back."

Matt told him, "Alright, look I have to go. C.J. is about to have her first meeting with the doctor and I need to be there."

Roy told him, "Tell her we love her and we know she'll be home soon."

Matt told him, "Will do." Then he hung up. Both he and Roy knew that this was one of the most difficult things Matt and C.J. had probably faced up until this point.

Matt cautiously opened the door to Dr. Freedman's office. Only the doctor looked up at him while C.J. just looked down, her back to him as the chair was facing away from the door. She knew it was him and just didn't really want to make eye contact, she just felt so defeated.

Sydney motioned for him to sit on the couch against the wall. He shut the door behind him and did just that.

Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "We were just waiting for you and enjoying a nice cup of coffee." He then turned to C.J., "I see you finished yours." He reached for her cup and she gave it to him. He put it on the coffee table along with his and then said, "I think its time we start." C.J. inhaled sharply so Sydney said, "We won't start out with anything too heavy, just a few memories from your days in Texas. Something pleasant, alright? And I promise, I won't keep you under too long."

C.J. just nodded her head. The entire time she had waited for Matt, Sydney had tried to make some small talk about the weather and such. He told her about his days in the military and tried to share a few anecdotes about men he had worked with that were funny. She only smiled once. For C.J., humiliated didn't quite describe how she felt at that moment.

He told her, "Ok now, just relax and look at this pencil."

She couldn't help herself, "That's it? Look at a pencil?"

Matt who was also on edge tried to say, "C.J..." almost like he was about to tell her to just relax and let the man do his job.

She just said after shaking her head, "Whatever."

Sydney took another deep breath and said softly, "Yes, that's the spirit. Now just relax. I really do know what I'm doing. All I need you to do is relax and look at this pencil. You are sleepy I know. That coffee was decaf."

C.J. looked from the pencil to him with a confused look on her face.

He shrugged and then said, "I never said it was regular. Come on now just look at the pencil and relax."

He was twirling it around and Matt was starting to get sleepy but caught himself and looked back at C.J. He had focused on the pencil because he almost couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes.

Sydney continued, "Your whole body is starting to relax, starting with the top of your head...your scalp, your face...you can feel your whole body just start to give way to gravity almost. Lower your shoulders..." She did. "There now, and your arms, your torso, everything is starting to feel much better."

C.J.'s eyes were starting to droop a little and after about another minute she was under. Sydney then sat up a little straighter in his chair as he put the pencil down. Matt whispered, "She's under?"

Sydney nodded and put a finger to his lips to signal Matt to not say anything. He told her, "Now, C.J. I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to raise your left hand and then put it down again."

This was a test to see if she would respond to commands. She did.

Sydney then took another deep breath and said, "Very good. C.J. you and I are going to take a little trip. We're going to go back to when you and Matt were growing up in Texas. I want you to remember that this is only a small trip and that you are safe here, in California. No one can hurt you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Sydney then picked up a notepad and pencil from off the floor on the other side of his chair. He started, "Ok, C.J. I want you to think back to a happy memory in Texas. Sometime when you were around the age of..." He looked at his notepad, "12."

Matt looked confused but was relieved to see C.J. smile. She still had her eyes closed but she said, "There's a big party."

Sydney then asked, "Oh and who is the party for?"

C.J. smiled and answered, "Houston...its his birthday." She started to laugh.

Sydney then asked, "What's so funny?" He was studying her every expression.

C.J. then took a deep breath and said, "Well, he just got bucked off a horse his Daddy told him not to ride. He landed in the pile of manure he's been shoveling out of the barn all week. I told him..." She chuckled again.

Matt smiled for a second remembering that day himself. He spent the whole week shoveling horse manure because he and his friend Ricky got caught taking old man Fimple's watermelons out of his patch and eating them behind that barn. It wasn't too hard to figure out who the guilty culprit was as neither Matt nor Ricky thought about the fact that watermelon seeds lead to watermelon plants. Soon Bill had his own patch growing behind the barn. The two spent the next several weeks shoveling horse manure to pay off what Bill had to pay to Fimple for the stolen melons.

Sydney interrupted his thoughts, "How do you feel C.J.? I want you to tell me honestly."

C.J. stopped laughing and took a deep breath, "I thought it was so funny. He never did listen that well to his daddy."

Sydney then asked although a little more slowly and cautiously, "What about your daddy? Did you ever think about him when you lived in Texas with Houston and his daddy?"

C.J. started breathing faster, "I...uh..."

Sydney then moved a little closer to her, "Let's say from the time you were 12 or older." She seemed to breathe a little easier then. So he continued, "Do you remember thinking about him or hearing anyone talking about him."

C.J. slowly nodded her head and said, "Yes, I remember Bill...he and Floyd..."

Matt moved closer and was listening intently now with Sydney.

C.J. continued slowly, "I overheard them."

Sydney asked, "How old are you?"

C.J. answered, "13, I just went in to get a drink of water. My canteen was empty and its hot."

Sydney asked, "So is it summer?" She nodded. He speculated, "So you went in to get a glass of water and you overhear Bill and Floyd talking. What are they saying?"

C.J. inhaled sharply and tears started to form as she relived that moment:

Bill said, "Look Floyd I put everything back where I found it. She won't know it was ever missing."

Floyd then said impatiently, "Bill I know and I appreciate it, but it was still dangerous."

Bill then said, "Floyd trust me, no one suspects anything. I waited as long as I could, but one of us needs to know what really is going on. My brother can't even get much information. Trust me, I fly all over the world, San Francisco is only a four hour flight and I met with an old oil man, Bancroft, so it looked like nothing more than a business meeting."

Floyd then asked, "Bancroft...C.J.'s friend?"

Bill answered, "Yes, Julia's grandfather. He's still living out there so it all looks legitimate. That key you found in her room did belong to the Warf station bus terminal and I got everything out of it. Nothing is left. I even took the tag off so she can't go back there herself. I made it even look like I had simply gotten lost while sightseeing."

Floyd took a deep breath and then said, "So what all did you find?"

Bill shook his head, "I can't make as much out of it. It looked like some medical records on someone and there were some photographs I wish I had never seen."

Floyd asked, "Where is everything now?"

Bill answered, "I had a compartment built into my armoire its hidden and has a combination safe. No one knows of its existence except for you and my carpenter. Everything is there and its safe. No one will ever find it."

Floyd then said, "What if we need it though? I did like you said, she kept her last name. Hell, she kept her first name. What if they come looking for her?"

Bill then said, "Listen, I've got additional security detail here now, I uh, hired them when we purchased that additional property and I found those workers for you. No one is getting close to her. And if they do...I'll just make it clear that I have all the evidence. If we need to I'm sure we can find out who to give this file to that can get these guys put behind bars where they belong. I won't let anything happen to my C.J."

After recounting the that last statement by Bill, C.J. smiled just a little through the tears.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Just before bringing C.J. back from hypnosis, Sydney told her she was tired and would want to take a nap after getting back to her room.

She told him and Matt that she was in fact feeling better. Matt took her back to the room. C.J. still refused to look at him much, but he softly took her in his arms for a second before she got back in bed and whispered to her, "I love you, so very, very much."

She whispered that she loved him back and then told him she was tired. He tucked her in and watched her drift off. After kissing her forehead again he nodded to the nurse sitting in the corner and then went out her door. He took a deep breath, ran his hands over his face and looked up.

Greg walked over to him with a styrofoam cup of coffee and said, "I haven't seen anything."

Matt nodded and said, "Good, just keep a close watch, alright?"

Sydney then walked over from the nurses station where he had just left a file, "She should be out for a little while. Why don't you go get a nap yourself? You look like you could use one."

Matt shook his head, "I can't...I have to make a little trip myself."

Sydney whispered, "Texas?"

Matt looked around and answered as he lead Sydney over to a corner, "I really need this to be kept between us."

Sydney nodded and said softly, "Don't worry..." Then louder he said, "I think you should get some rest, yes. Don't worry, if we need you, you're just down the hall." He then winked at Matt who smiled and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Matt made his way quickly back to the penthouse. Roy was planted in front of Baby when he came in. He took a handful of messages from off Chris' desk. She wasn't there so he just grabbed them and headed in.

Roy was becoming more and more frustrated and didn't even hear Matt come in, "Come on Baby...you gotta give me something!"

Matt stepped down and put his hand on Roy's shoulder to balance himself, "Yelling at her doesn't work so well. You gotta sweet talk Baby." He then said, "Hiya Baby."

Baby texted back, "Hiya boss...no files found."

Roy then said sarcastically, "Yeah...sweet talking always works."

Matt asked, "No news on Sacan, huh?"

Roy then pulled up a printout. "All Baby could find is that he is tied to the Italian syndicate, he is actually leading the west coast branch of it. Seems he is the youngest son of one of the most brutal and ruthless syndicate leaders, Bartolmeo Sacan. When Daniel was representing him he was a minor player. Not unusual, families like this want to test the young bucks to make sure they can handle it. Just because the dad is strong doesn't mean the son is or will command that much respect and discipline."

Matt nodded his head and then said, "So he passes the test sorta speak and then moves up. He got off under Daniel's replacement." Matt shook his head, "I wouldn't want to represent him either. Daniel must have known the man was guilty." Matt then started to pace, "You know that makes sense, if Daniel knew Sacan was guilty and had proof, that would give Sacan one hell of a motive for murdering him."

Roy then said standing up himself, "Yeah, but why go after the wife? These guys usually don't worry so much about the law, especially back then. In fact, that would just bring more unwanted attention to himself. The company didn't just investigate communism you know...we looked at all threats to America. The last thing the syndicate wants is publicity and this was very public. It doesn't make the family look good and its all about protecting the family."

Matt looked up at the picture of Sacan on Baby and said, "I don't know, Uncle Roy, but I'm making him my prime suspect and I'm going to find out if he's the one who murdered C.J.'s parents, once and for all."

After landing the chopper at the airport Roy asked Matt, "Are you sure you want to go back to Texas alone? I knew my brother really well. If there is something hidden, you may just need my help."

Matt shook his head as the two walked across the tarmac to his jet that was being refueled. He took his approved flight plan from the attendant and told Roy, "No, I need you to stay here. See if we can't get a location on Sacan. I don't want anyone knowing I'm headed that way. I'll be back by tonight. Just keep plugging away. If I need your help I'll call and Uncle Roy..." He stopped just before climbing into the jet, "be careful."

Roy told him to do the same and then went back to the chopper. After watching Matt take off he flew back to the penthouse where he spent the rest of the afternoon with Baby unsuccessfully trying to track down Sacan.

It was a difficult flight for Matt. Most of the time when he flew his jet C.J. was with him and gave him someone to talk to. He inhaled as he thought about the look on her face that morning and everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. The silence was deafening. It shot through him quickly that if he lost her, this is what it would be like. There was already a hole where she belonged. His anger grew with each mile as the thought about the one who had caused her so much pain and threatened to take her away from him completely.

How would he handle losing her mind, if not her body? He knew all too well the dangers associated with messing with a person's mind like that. What if C.J. had one of those bombs planted in her psyche and what if, despite Sydney's best efforts, it went off anyway. How could he possibly live knowing she would do nothing more in life than lay in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

Matt had to take several deep breaths and tell himself that he was playing out the worst case scenario. That he was just tired and what he feared would never happen because he would never allow it to happen. He knew though, that all the money in the world didn't protect him nor C.J. from being injured, there was only so much it could protect them from.

He landed and headed straight for the homestead. Both Bo and Lamar were in the kitchen when he came in, they had just finished lunch. He didn't even acknowledge them.

Matt made a beeline for Bill's room. He found the armoire quickly enough but really didn't see where a secret compartment could be.

The other two came in quietly behind him. Bo asked softly, "Looking for something?"

Matt almost jumped 5 feet and then clutched his chest, "Don't sneak up on me like that, fellas.". Then he turned his attention once more to the armoire.

Bo and Lamar looked at each other confused and then Lamar asked, "So, ah...whatcha doin, Houston? We didn't even know you was comin back down."

Bo added, "Yeah, I mean we woulda picked you up from the airport and everything.". Matt continued without really looking back at them. Bo and Lamar looked at each other and then Bo added, "You wouldn't be down here for C.J. would ya?". That caught Matt's attention and he looked back at them slowly.

Lamar then spoke up just a little scared, "She's not still sore at us for that bar fight is she? I mean you were only defending her honor and we were only backing you up...I mean, can't you just explain it to her? I really don't want to be on the receiving end of another one of her practical jokes, huh, please?"

Matt smiled for just a second and then told them, "Look, I'll do what I can. I can guarantee that right now she isn't plotting to get back at us.". He rubbed the back of his neck for a second before asking, "Hey Lamar, you wouldn't happen to know who Daddy used to get to do all his carpentry work, do you?"

Lamar thought for a second and rubbed his chin, "Well, when he had me managing the the contractors and stuff it was Blake...uh, can't remember his last name. Why?"

Matt then asked, "Well do you know where I could find him?"

Lamar answered, "Sure, Dateville cemetery, he passed on about 5 years ago."

Matt turned back frustrated, "Damn!". He moved more things around trying it seemed, in vain to find this hidden safe.

Bo and Lamar still seemed confused so Bo spoke up, "Houston, whatcha lookin for?"

Matt took a deep breath as he stood up straight again and said, "A safe, Daddy had Blake build a safe in this somewhere but I don't know where."

He was about to give up. He had looked inside and outside and didn't see where there could possibly be a safe hidden in the wood, it simply wasn't thick enough. There was a old looking frame though in the door on one side of it on the inside. It caught Matt's eye. The two were still kids when it was taken one summer. In fact it reminded him of his 13th birthday, the same one when he got thrown by that horse and wound up in that manure pile. He softly touched it running one finger over C.J.'s face wishing so much he could just fly back and find her smiling that way again.

Then it hit him, that this was at the same time his Daddy had the safe put in. He started to fiddle with the frame as Bo and Lamar looked on. After a second he slid the picture out to reveal a small combination lock. 'Great,' Matt thought, 'now what?'

Bo and Lamar didn't prove that helpful here and ended up going back out to finish the daily ranching duties. Matt had tried every password Bill had ever used that he knew of, his birthday, Matt's, his mother's (that one was usually reserved for the really important stuff) and nothing. He was about to give up and just hire a welder to open the thick steel looking box, before he thought about C.J.'s birthday. He tried that and it opened right up.

Matt took a deep breath. Slowly he pulled out a large 8x11 envelope with a seal that seemed so full it was almost busting. It also looked a little old and weathered. Matt hoped it's contents were in better shape. He took it to the bed after checking to make sure there was nothing left in the safe before closing it. Then he took it all and opened it on the bed.

Matt didn't know exactly what to expect when he flew down in search of this file. What he found were notations on yellow legal pad paper about Nikkos Sacan and a murder case, blood tests, along with some kind of weird doodle. Matt figured these were written by Daniel himself. It caused Matt to stop for a second as he read it over. This was C.J.'s father's handwriting. It caused him to pause, in a sense paying homage to the man C.J. cared so much for.

Reading the words, Matt noticed that C.J. took after her father in some ways. He smiled for a second at that. The information he found was that, Nikkos wasn't even pretending to not be guilty of the crime, he had simply told Daniel to get him off and his Dad would pay him whatever. Daniel, it appeared didn't really have a choice. His firm had placed him under Daniel because he seemed to be the most up and coming of the newer hires and the one who thought quickest on his feet.

Matt then looked at the photos. They were crime scene photos from the murder Nikkos was being charged with. They were graphic and Matt knew now exactly what his father meant when he said he wished he hadn't seen them. Matt had seen some bad things, but these almost seemed inhuman, especially the burn marks.

There was also a smaller envelope from a hospital lab and a penciled notation, _most significant, _and Matt carefully pulled out the paper inside. It was some kind of lab result. It looked like a blood type report but it only said that sample x and y were not a match. That puzzled Matt, because if blood evidence was found at the scene, wouldn't it not matching work in Nikkos' favor? Surely Daniel wouldn't have let a man be found guilty if he wasn't. But then Nikkos was basically saying he was guilty. Matt didn't feel he was that much closer to solving this case than when he first got on his jet. Maybe Roy could help him figure it all out. Of course, the one best to ask was C.J., her expertise in all matters legal could really help him out, but he just didn't want to run the risk of triggering something himself. He gathered everything and headed back to L.A.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Back in L.A., C.J. woke up in her room. She didn't recognize where she was for about one whole second and probably felt better in that second than she had in the last 24 hours. As soon as she sat up, she saw the nurse sitting in the corner.

The older woman got up and walked over to her. She told C.J., "Lunch will be coming in a minute. I heard you refused to eat breakfast so you have to eat everything on the tray. If you don't we will use a feeding tube if we have to. You may think starving yourself..."

C.J. shot back, "I'm not starving myself. Did you ever happen to think that maybe I just didn't want what was on that breakfast tray? That maybe I should be able to think for myself and decide what I want to eat, what I..."

The nurse cut her off, "You don't have the ability right now to do that. You only think you do. Right now we know what is best for you. The sooner you accept that the better."

C.J. took a deep breath, trying to reign in her frustration. She closed her eyes for a second and then said, "Look, I don't know what you think you know about me, but I am more than capable of making that decision for myself. I also do not think I need to stay in this bed all day long so I would appreciate it if..."

The nurse again interrupted her, "Unless the doctor tells us otherwise, you will stay in that bed. You were the one who decided to slit her wrists so you will just have to accept that these orders are in your own best interests."

C.J. tried to explain, "I didn't decide...look, its complicated...fine, if you have to have orders why don't you go get Dr. Freedman and lets ask him, alright?" The nurse didn't seem entirely happy with that but C.J. then added, "He might be the only one able to convince me eat and wouldn't that make your job easier?" She was really trying hard to mask her intense anger.

The nurse nodded and called out into the hallway for another nurse, keeping at least one eye on C.J. which just made her even more angry. She told the other nurse to request Dr. Freedman come down to the room and talk to both of them.

Greg, their private body guard peeked in and gave C.J. a small, reassuring smile which the nurse also didn't appreciate it. That smile made all the difference to C.J. At least one person was on her side here it seemed like.

After a few more tense moments of C.J. and the nurse glaring at each other, Sydney walked in. He had his hands in his doctor jacket and watched the two for just a second before saying, "I heard my presence was requested but I didn't think it was judge a staring contest."

The nurse interrupted, "Its nothing unusual Dr. Freedman, its common for newer patients to fight the system. I told her she had to remain in bed and eat everything I brought her for lunch or we were going to have to resort to more drastic measures. She will get with the program the way they all do in a few days I'm sure. She just needs to hear a doctor say it, that's all."

C.J. shook her head and took a deep breath. Sydney could see this was undoing his efforts this morning to put her mind more at ease. She had to trust him if he was going to be able to help her undo the damage done by a previous psychiatrist. He had already determined by what he had read and Matt had told him, that a real professional had to have been at work here.

So he asked her, "C.J., what is it you want to do? What can I do to help?"

She looked at him, not quite glaring but still angry and said, "I do not need to stay in this bed all day long."

The nurse interrupted before Sydney could say anything, "Look, we have a nice courtyard and gym and even a pool when you abide by the rules. When you can behave, you can have access..."

C.J. then almost shouted, "Behave?!"

Sydney put up his hands stepping between the two and said before they both started shouting at each other, "Hey, hey now...Nurse Ryan, allow me to relieve you for an hour, alright?"

The nurse started to protest, "Dr. Freedman, these are the rules, patients need to understand..."

Sydney interrupted again, "Nurse Ryan I am fully aware of the rules as I was one of the doctors to write them. Please, now I will take full responsibility. You take a break and I will take care of the patient."

The nurse looked unsure but left. C.J. didn't really know what to think, but she appreciated that nurse leaving her for a little while if nothing else. She softly told Sydney, "Thank you."

Sydney then pleasantly asked, "So again I ask, what is it you want to do?"

C.J. curled her feet under her as he sat on the bed and said, "I don't know. I just don't want to lay here like I've been shot or something."

Sydney nodded and the said, "Well, we do have a nice courtyard, how about a walk?"

C.J. nodded and then asked, "It would be nice to take a walk with Matt I guess. Can you get him for me? I'm a little surprised he's not in here."

Sydney then told her, "Well, he had to go run an errand, how about you and I take that walk?"

C.J. looked confused, "What do you mean? He left?" She was trying hard to remain calm but couldn't believe he would just leave her there in a mental hospital.

Sydney was now confused just a little bit. He figured that she would know exactly where he went after what she remembered under hypnosis that morning. He told her to remember. If she didn't, then that could mean a real pro had hidden her own memories from her in layers and that was difficult to do. It was also very difficult to undo. So he asked her, "Yes he did. He had to take a little trip. We figured you would want him to and understand as it relates to the case. You do know where he went, don't you?"

C.J. was starting to panic a little bit, "What do you mean? Why should I know? He didn't tell me, did he?"

Sydney shook his head and answered, "No, but it has to do with what we talked about this morning. Don't you remember?"

C.J. thought for a second and then shook her head, tears starting to form. Sydney knew then that this would be harder than he thought. However, getting her upset was the last thing she needed right now. She caught him off guard when she told him, "Put me under again, make me remember."

She was almost pleading with him, but he knew it was too early to do that again, especially with this new development. So he told her, "I don't think that's a good idea. I appreciate your desire to do whatever is necessary to get better, but I simply can't put you under again that quickly. Look, why don't we take that walk, alright? That should make you feel better and get you out of this bed. There is also a nice little coffee shop with all kinds of sandwiches and pastries downstairs at the far end of the courtyard. I'll buy. What do you say?"

C.J. nodded, feeling defeated again and began climbing out of bed in her sweats, putting her shoes on. She just couldn't believe Matt would leave her there. Where was he? What was it she was supposed to remember?

The two walked out into the courtyard. He was hoping she would initiate conversation. Sydney planned to listen to every word carefully. Everything she told him would help in his treatment of her.

She asked him, "What time is it?" They had just gotten to the rose garden section of the courtyard.

He answered, "Its just past noon. Your husband only left an hour ago. He wants people to think he is still here. All of this has been hard on him too, you know."

C.J. just nodded and then said, "Yeah, well its been a real picnic for me."

Sydney then told her as they kept walking, "I'm not saying it hasn't been hard for you. This isn't a contest as to who feels worse about what's going on here. Everything I've read and, more importantly, what I've seen has told me that the two of you love each other very much. I've been thinking since our meeting this morning that its that love that will pull both of you through this."

C.J. smiled just a little and then said, "I know he loves me." The smile faded when she said, "I just can't believe he'd allow me to be admitted here and then leave me like this without telling me."

Sydney pointed out as she smelt one of the roses, "You've been asleep for the last hour and a half. I was actually thinking you would sleep longer than that."

She then asked, "Why?" They started walking again.

He didn't want to tell her that he instructed her under hypnosis and she didn't follow the command. So he told her, "Well, after hypnosis many patients can find themselves tired. It can be exhausting not just emotionally but also physically."

She asked him, "What did we talk about? I don't remember much." They were getting closer to the bakery at the end of the courtyard and Sydney directed them to make another lap essentially.

He didn't want to get into the memory of the conversation she overheard, but the memory of the party shouldn't be too traumatic. So he told her, "We talked about your husband's 13th birthday party."

She smiled and then chuckled, "You mean the one where he tried to ride Sophie?"

Sydney then laughed, "Sophie? The horse's name was Sophie?"

C.J. nodded and then stopped while Sydney continued to laugh hard. She asked, "What's so funny?"

Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "Its just that I've only known one horse to be named Sophie and about the last thing that horse would do is throw someone." He then took another deep breath, "It also brings back memories for me too of a time in my life that was full of chaos."

C.J. said, "Oh really. Do you want to talk about it?"

That just made him laugh a little more as he said, "That's supposed to be my line, not yours, but sure, why not?" They continued walking, "Earlier I told you I served in Korea, as a psychiatrist. I saw people go through some really horrible things there and then try to cope. It was my job to help them cope. Anyway there was a mobile army hospital I would visit all the time, the 4077th. Their commander had a horse named Sophie. In many ways that horse was what kept him sane."

C.J. then said, "I've been lucky in that I've never had to go to war or see anything horrible like that. Matt did though, he served in Vietnam."

Sydney then said, "Really? Well, you have seen some pretty bad things, I read your file remember? But, you are right in that never having to experience what we did in Korea or any other conflict for that matter is a blessing."

She then said, "I love horses, I could see where having one there would help one cope I guess."

Sydney nodded and smiled, "Yes I think it did help the commander. The others found other ways of coping. Usually involving practical jokes." He chuckled again lightly.

That piqued her interest, "You wouldn't mind sharing some of those with me, would you? I do have a couple of ranch hands to settle a score with once this is all over."

They walked further, Sydney becoming more and more convinced that the walk was helping her. Her planning something for the future was a good sign and he could use that later to help get her released. Those planning suicide don't usually like to discuss the future. So he told her, "Well, the best practical joke was the one that never came." She looked confused so he explained, "You see the chief surgeon was expecting to get pranked and all the other officers made it seem as though they had been pranked. There was a wager between him and another surgeon that the other doctor could prank everyone in 24 hours. The others only made the chief surgeon think they had all been pranked so he was the last one standing. The next morning when he felt victorious the others told them it was all an elaborate prank to make him paranoid. Trust me, it worked. They made him dance on a table singing, _You're the Tops_ with his pants down."

C.J. was thinking it through as Sydney burst out in laughter again. She told him, "That's really sneaky. I like it."

He sat up, took a deep breath and told her, "I do too. The only thing that bothered me about it was they didn't consult me. I could have given them so many other ideas as to how to really get to him."

C.J. then told him as they walked into the bakery, "Do tell."

They ate rather leisurely and then started back. Apparently the nurse was about to call security to go find them when Sydney tried to tell her calmly to just settle down. C.J. had been with him the entire time and he was the doctor, she the nurse. Before leaving C.J. though, he decided to take her back to his office for a second. He knew a nurse change was about to take place and wanted this one to leave so C.J. wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. Later, before he left for the day, he would make sure that one was not assigned to C.J. again.

He told her, "Look, I have a picture in my office of the 4077th. You want to see what all those characters look like? A face to put with the story sorta speak?"

She nodded and the two walked back. He went right over to a bookshelf and pulled a frame off the shelf. C.J. asked, "Are all these pictures people you worked with then?"

He answered, "Well, these are the officers and a couple of the more memorable enlisted from the 4077. The others, yes, mostly. I worked with many units and soldiers from all branches."

She asked, "Is that a man wearing a dress?"

Sydney laughed a little again, "Yeah, Sgt. Klinger. He was hoping for a section 8 or insanity discharge. He wore those to get that. It clearly didn't work, however. I know insane when I see it, and he wasn't insane."

C.J. asked softly, "Am I insane?"

He watched her and then said, "No, you're not. You're injured. Remember? We talked about that."

She nodded and then something caught her eye. She picked up a pair of dog tags with a symbol on it. She asked him, "Are these yours?"

Sydney noticed a change in her posture and the way she seemed to stare at them. He answered her, "No, they belonged to an Italian soldier." He had to take a deep breath himself and for about a second debated whether or not to tell her the story behind them. He decided to and said, "They belonged to a soldier I thought was cured. I was wrong and he ended up doing more harm than good to one particular village. I keep those here to remind me that sometimes I'm wrong."

C.J.'s eyes were still fixated on them. Slowly she asked after blinking a few times, "What does this mean?" She pointed to a design on etched on the dog tags.

Sydney looked at them, studying her and the noticeable change that had transformed her it seemed within 2 minutes. He told her, "I think its a replica of his tattoo. It refers to his family, what family surname he belongs to. Why?"

She started to rub her head and then told him, "I don't know, it just looked familiar that's all. My head hurts a little. I think I'd like to go back and take a nap."

Sydney nodded his head and took her back. This seemed to be what Matt had described to them regarding her reaction to evidence in the case and times in which she would try to harm herself. Therefore he when he left her he gave her what he told her was an aspirin. Instead it was a sleep aid. Sydney knew this was breaking the rules, but then again, he was the doctor. He'd explain it all to the husband later. Right now, C.J. was his priority. After watching her go to sleep, knowing the nurse would be in the room the rest of the night still he left instructions to get him if anything changed and then went to see his other patients.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Matt flew back to L.A. quickly. He took the frame and replaced the picture, but took all the evidence back with him. He knew now that Nikkos Sacan was behind everything. He was the only logical suspect, but he needed to know more. The evidence he found didn't make sense to him.

Once he got back to the penthouse he called the hospital. They told him C.J. was sleeping still. Apparently that doctor had given her a sedative. Matt was about to descend in the elevator, cursing the whole way down when instead of the elevator being empty, Seth Parkdale walked out with a folder.

"I've got something." He said as he walked past Matt. Matt turned and followed him to the couch. "Pull up that computer of yours."

Matt stopped and asked, "Wait a minute...what do you have...wait, is that her file?"

Seth handed it to him and said, "I had it the whole time. I'm head of the task force on the Italian syndicate, the Sacan branch in particular. I found this when I was going through the older files. Nikkos Sacan was Daniel Parsons' client when Parsons' was killed."

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I know all that. I even know that he is the one who killed Daniel. What I don't have a real clear handle on is why he killed him or why he's coming after C.J. now."

Seth then told him solemnly, "You better sit down before you read that."

Matt looked sharply at him and saw this look of dread and sympathy in Seth's expression. He nodded and carefully opened the folder. It became harder and harder to breathe as he read everything through. The Marshals were called in when C.J.'s father had been killed. According to the report C.J. had been in the home when he was killed and was the one to call police. She had spoken to a Det. Palpos only briefly. He had reported that she seemed halfway in a state of shock and halfway professional like a detective or lawyer herself. She hadn't really given many details but had said her father was shot by the man in one of the pictures they showed her, Nikkos Sacan. Then she and her mother both went missing. They were both discovered in an abandoned warehouse. The mother's body was almost unrecognizable and C.J. was found out of sight of the body, sleeping in a corner of the warehouse where she would easily be found. After this she refused to talk at all and would black out at the slightest mention of her mother or father. So they called in a professional psychiatrist and therapist who had her in some kind of writing therapy and worked to keep her name out of all papers and remove her entirely from even the same environment she had known growing up. They placed her with an ex green beret for extra protection.

The file did fill in some holes, but not nearly all of them. What it did, however, was confirm Matt's worst nightmare. C.J. had witnessed the deaths of both parents, he was sure, and had been kidnapped herself and held for 2 weeks. He rubbed his forehead as he thought through those two weeks. There were no notations about marks on her like the burn marks on her mother's body, but what if they had done other damage that had healed at that point or simply couldn't be seen.

Seth had gotten up without Matt's notice and poured two glasses of scotch. He took them back over to the couch where Matt was sitting silently trying to stop the tears form coming. He handed him a glass and said, "Here, I think we both could use a belt."

Matt took it and then said rather shakily, "Is this everything?"

Seth nodded and said, "Yeah, that's all we have. Now its your turn. I know you've been working on another angle here. What do you have?"

Matt nodded and then picked up the envelope he had just sat down to read Seth's, the one he was carrying with him to the hospital to go over. "Here, apparently Daniel Parsons put all this in a public locker in San Francisco before he died. C.J. had the key in an old lunchbox. When she was 13 Daddy found it and flew out to pick it all up and stored it in Texas in a specially made safe he kept in his room. I wish I understood why its so valuable."

Seth looked through everything with Matt as they sat it all on Baby. He told Matt, "These are the crime scene photos from the 1st ward massacre, the five men that were shot at point blank range after being tortured for two days. We've got a whole separate file on that case." He picked up the blood test report and said, "This is interesting though. The report on the massacre has 3 blood types and those correspond to the blood types of the victims. The only blood evidence was found on a wall opposite where the bodies were found in the alley, it matches Nikkos Sacan. It was the most damaging evidence in the case and what the prosecution lead off with in the trial. I have no idea what this is."

Matt asked, "What happened to the blood evidence?"

Seth answered shaking his head, "The defense filed a motion for it to be dismissed, claiming the area wasn't corded off by police and could easily have been planted. In fact, they actually filed to have the evidence stricken from the record which is a little extreme."

Matt then asked, "Why would that be extreme?"

Seth told him, "Well, because getting it thrown out should be enough, I mean...it couldn't be used by the state then. But, stricken from the record means they didn't want it published at all. I guess he just didn't want it used by anyone else. They could only tell blood type then, its not like they could match it to specific people."

Matt shook his head and said, "This blood test was to match two samples, but gives us nothing on who the two donors were. Here..." he pulled out the notes on the yellow note pad paper, "it says that it came from some event the law firm had, but that's about it. Why did he think this was 'most significant'?"

Seth said, "I don't know. Look, why don't we get C.J. to look at this. I know you said she doesn't remember much, but maybe seeing the handwriting will spark something, she..." Matt looked down about to shed more tears and Seth caught that. He asked, "Where is C.J.?"

Matt rubbed his hands together and then got up with his glass and headed to be the bar to get more scotch. Seth followed him and Matt told him with his back still to Seth after gulping it down, "She's in the hospital."

Seth sat down slowly beside Matt and asked, "Is she gonna be alright? What happened?"

Matt took another drink and then slowly told Seth everything. Anger started to rise in Seth. This lowlife he had been tracking had gotten away with so much so far. He just kept shaking his head when Matt concluded with, "I told them not to drug her. I have to go down there and find out what the hell is going on." He slammed the glass down and started for the elevator.

Seth caught up with him and took his shoulder, "Look, you can't drive now..." Matt tried to shake him loose, but he kept talking, "I can give you a ride. Let me, alright? I want to work with you on this. No one in the past has been able to bring this family down, between the two of us, I know we can change that." Matt seemed to relent a little so Seth sealed the deal with, "The last thing C.J. needs right now is to hear her husband was pulled over for DWI or worse, has been in an accident."

Matt reluctantly agreed with him and the two left. He had decided to take Seth up on his offer. They agreed to share all information and work together until Nikkos Sacan was taken down once and for all.

Seth told him on the drive over, "Nikkos has always been able to hide behind his Daddy. According to our files, he wasn't even an asset to him at first. He had other sons that impressed him more and they all hate him. What Nikkos did was terrify any enemy into giving up territory to the Sacans. He's been brutal and if you ask me, he's crazy. The thing is, he was a loose cannon. The only reason his Daddy put him in that position was his ability to expand the business, even if it was reckless."

Matt nodded, "I suppose without his Daddy, he'd be nothing. That was then though, this is now. Surely he doesn't need him that much anymore."

Seth answered, "Actually he does. Thing is, every time we get close to him, or anyone else does for that matter, he takes off. Most of the money he's made for the syndicate, he doesn't have access to. It goes into the family pot sorta speak. He can only use what he needs. Don't get me wrong, he's got quite a house in the hills another one in Tuscany, and three or four in other countries, some without extradition agreements. So he is living the lifestyle, but..."

Matt then added, "But, if he did go down for murder...he could lose it all."

Seth then answered as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, now after dark, "He would, for how long? Well, that's anybody's guess. The family takes care of their own, even when they screw up. The brothers hate him, but he's still their brother. Daddy would be mad for a while, but would then probably get over it. It'd never be the same for him though." He shifted and then looked at Matt directly, "If you do take him down, the whole Sacan family could come after you and C.J. We could protect you..."

Matt stopped him there, "No, I can protect her and I'm not worried about me. If I have to I can have her so far underground no one will ever find her until this is over. I'll do whatever it takes, for however long it takes to free her from this. One man is not going to take our lives away from us."

Seth nodded and then told him, "Alright, but until then, we are partners, right?" He stuck out his hand and Matt shook it. He then drove off as Matt went inside.

Rounding the corner he ran into Sydney, "I need to have a word with you." He took him almost roughly by the arm. Sydney just looked down and followed, remaining calm the whole time, but smelling the alcohol on Matt's breath. "I thought I was clear that I didn't want anyone drugging her," he said as they got to the door of his guest room.

Sydney motioned for the two to go inside and they did, "I only gave her a light sedative and I had a perfectly good reason for doing so."

Matt asked, "What reason was that?" He was angry and scared at the same time.

Sydney took a deep breath and then told him, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some rest yourself." Matt was about to object but Sydney said, "Don't make me get you a sedative."

Matt looked taken back, "You can't do that..." he started to say.

Sydney answered, "Why not? Because you've been drinking?" Matt was about to say something back but was interrupted again, "I understand you are under a lot of stress. In fact I really do need to talk to you one on one about C.J. and a little talk the two of us had this afternoon, but now is not the time. You need rest. I need rest. C.J. definitely needs rest. So, until morning..." He then calmly walked out.

The next morning C.J. awoke to find herself in that same stupid room. She rolled her eyes and the young nurse walked over and asked her if she needed anything. When C.J. told her she needed to go to the bathroom, the nurse went with her.

All of this just made C.J. feel more and more defeated. Something had happened, but she didn't know what. All she felt was the overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Getting back in bed she just sat and stared at the wall, occasionally looking back down at her bandaged wrists.

A doctor came in to look at the bandage and then ordered it to be redressed. The nurse did that and C.J. still refused to say anything. She didn't answer any questions, including when the doctor asked her if she was in any pain. 'What a question,' she thought to herself.

Matt came in shortly afterward. The nurse had just finished and had gone back to sitting in a chair in the room. It had taken him hours to get to sleep, all he had done, it seemed like was tossed and turned. He'd debriefed with Brad and Greg before they changed shifts and neither had anything to report. Now he watched her stare into space. He only stood there for a second before asking the nurse for a minute alone.

She nodded to him and left with her untouched tray from breakfast. "Hey," he said softly as he sat down beside her on the bed trying to face her.

As C.J. closed her eyes for a second tears fell from both eyes. She didn't even reach up to brush them away, she just kept facing the wall. "What did you want?" she asked softly.

Matt blinked several times and then asked, "I wanted to see you. I missed you so much yesterday...I...I love you C.J."

C.J. nodded, closing her eyes again as more tears fell. She wasn't crying outright, she just felt the tears fall. She told him, "I love you and I missed you too. You left me."

Matt blinked. He didn't understand. Softly he put a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. She kept her eyes down and the look on her face tore at him. He softly rubbed her back with one hand and with the other wiped the tears from her eyes. Slowly he pulled her to him to hold her. She didn't really move much but sort of fell into his chest. She wasn't crying and he didn't know what to do really so he just held her tightly in his arms.

He pulled her back again and put both hands on her face so she had to look at him, still being as gentle as possible. He very softly told her, "I only went back to the house outside Houston. I didn't leave you, I'm never leaving you."

Brushing the hair out of her face he lightly kissed her on the lips the way he had done almost their whole lives. She seemed to find her voice and asked, "Why do you go to Texas?"

Matt was confused, surely she knew why he went there. He was about to ask when the nurse stuck her head in and said, "Mr. Houston, you have a phone call."

He looked up and said, "Ah...yeah...I'll be right there." Matt looked back at C.J. who had gone back to staring at the wall and told her, "I'll be right back and I'll explain everything." He rubbed her arms and then got up.

Once he walked out of the room he encountered Sydney, "You don't really have a phone call. I saw you two talking and I thought it would be best if you and I talked privately before I see C.J. this morning."

Matt told him, "I think it would be best. You and I need to clear the air and get a few things straight."

The two men entered Sydney's office. Sydney offered him a cup of coffee. Matt refused so Sydney made himself one and then said while stirring the cup, "Mr. Houston I want you to know that my giving C.J. that sedative yesterday was in her best interests..."

Before he could explain Matt interrupted, "I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want anyone drugging her. This isn't a typical case, I..."

Sydney interrupted this time, "I know its not, its actually going to be more difficult than I first imagined."

Matt stopped and then asked as if the wind had just been knocked out of him, "What do you mean?" He had felt so confident that putting her in this hospital was the best thing and this doctor had seemed so sure before that he could help her, but what if he had learned something yesterday to make him doubt that. All these fears were racing around in Matt's brain.

Sydney motioned for him to sit down as he did. He explained, "Listen, let me ask you something...does you case have anything to do with Italy? Or anyone from Italy?"

Matt looked dumbfounded. How could he know? He was sure Sydney wasn't going to put her under again after he left yesterday morning. This was either very good, in that C.J. was making progress or very bad in that Sacan could have this doctor working for him. Matt had to tread carefully here so he asked, "I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask?"

Sydney then got up and picked up the dog tags off his desk and handed them to Matt. He told him, "Because of the way C.J. reacted to these." Matt studied them for a second recognizing an engraving that looked exactly like the doodle on Daniel Parsons' notes. Sydney continued, "Yesterday C.J. and I went for a little walk outside in the courtyard. It gave us a chance to talk about something other than why she's here."

Matt looked up at him and asked, "What did she tell you? Did she remember something?"

Sydney told him, "Actually I did a lot of the talking. Once I realized that she didn't remember our session that morning and failed to follow my last command, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. However, I need her to be relaxed. Stress is only going to work against us. So I let her guide the conversation. When she asked I recalled to her the memory of your birthday party. That led to a discussion of a unit I worked with in the Korean War."

Matt asked as Sydney took another drink of coffee, "You served in Korea?"

Sydney nodded and put his cup down, "Yes I did. I worked in the same capacity I do now, helping soldiers wounded psychologically by the war. In one of those units, the commander had a horse named Sophie, the kindest most gentle animal I've ever seen."

Matt chuckled for just a second with a sad smile and said, "Yeah, sounds like the exact opposite of our Sophie."

Sydney smiled and explained further, "That led me to telling her about that mobile army hospital. I brought her in here to show her a picture of them. She spotted those and her whole demeanor changed. I noticed the body language first, but then it went way beyond that. It resembled everything you described in your initial report to us. She even complained of a headache. I gave her that sedative telling her it was an aspirin just to be on the safe side."

Matt asked, "I thought that's what those nurses were for. Aren't they in there just to make sure she doesn't do anything?"

Sydney chuckled a little and said, "Yes they are, but Mr. Houston...I read the whole file. Little nurse Amy doesn't stand a chance against your wife if she was really determined to do something. Amy is only 5 foot tall and weighs 100 pounds soaking wet. You wife has a black belt."

Matt smiled but then turned serious and said, "You really thought she was going to do something, didn't you?" The joking had just turned to terror for him.

Sydney nodded and told him, "I did, but Mr. Houston, she didn't. I made sure of that. Now tell me. What bothered you the most...the fact that she was given something to make her sleep or the idea that she knew she was given something?"

Matt didn't quite understand what he was asking. "What do you mean?"

Sydney then explained leaning forward, "What I mean is, were you concerned that we were giving her a drug or were you more worried about C.J. knowing we were drugging her. Being forced a sedative by injection can be scary and I would completely understand if that were your primary concern."

Matt nodded his head and then answered, "I understand why you did it and I apologize. I just know C.J. and this whole ordeal is bad enough without being admitted to mental hospital and then being forced a drug, I..." He closed his eyes.

Sydney patted his shoulder as he got up and said, "I know. Listen, she thought it was aspirin. She has no idea." He put the dog tags back and then asked, "Did these help your investigation at all?"

Matt then felt much more comfortable with Sydney and answered, "Yeah I think they do a little. It would help more if I knew what that symbol meant."

Sydney turned around and told him, "Its a replica of his tattoo, and C.J. asked me the exact same question."

Matt then asked, "Do you know what the tattoo stood for?"

Sydney told him, "It represented his family. If I remember correctly, he told me it was a family tradition. All boys were given that mark somewhere on their body to claim them as part of the family. I distinctly remember him being very proud to be a part of that northern Italian family."

Matt walked over to the desk and asked to see the dog tags again. "Nedici...is that the family name?"

Sydney answered, "Yes it was. Why? Is that important?"

Matt answered as the wheels turned in his head, "That may just be everything."

Sydney told him, "Speaking of everything, I need to know everything if I'm going to help C.J. What else have you learned? Were you able to get into that safe?"

Matt took a deep breath and decided to trust him. He told him, "Yes I was. I also have the U.S. Marshal's file on C.J. You might want to take a look at that. I have everything in my room."

Sydney then said, "Ok, how about I look that over while you go take a walk with C.J. yourself." He shook his head, "I watched her earlier this morning and then went to check on her when I saw you in there with her. Her demeanor hasn't changed any. I have a feeling we may need to take a day off and try the hypnosis tomorrow. Give her a good day to try to recover if she's doing what I think she's doing."

Matt asked, "What is it you think she's doing?"

Sydney answered, "I think she was given commands when she was first put under. I really think that when she gets close to remembering something about her parents' deaths, she was told to either to become ill or physically try to hurt herself." Matt looked at him with concern all over his face. Sydney then said, "Hey, its my job to worry about that, not yours. You go talk to C.J. and when I figure more out, I'll let you know."

Matt nodded and then left.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Matt found C.J. still sitting on the bed. It didn't appear to him that she had moved at all. He asked the nurse about him taking her for a walk and she checked for orders at the nurses station and found that Sydney had indeed approved it. He had made calls to his uncle and Seth to get the word out that he knew exactly what Daniel had on Nikkos Sacan and why he had Daniel and his wife killed, that he had the proof and that he was staying in the penthouse because he was heartbroken at C.J. losing her mind entirely. He wanted it to appear to Sacan anyway, that his plan had worked and only Matt, not C.J. were a threat to him. He needed Sacan to come back to town to do anything. Seth told him, he had contacts in customs that would alert him the second he walked off a plane.

He sat down beside C.J., taking her hand and asked her, "You wanna go for a little walk?"

C.J. just looked down for a second, then closed her eyes before saying, "Sure, why not?" Matt was unaware that while he had been talking to Sydney, the nurses who just changed shifts had been gossiping just outside her door about everything being reported about Matt, both true and false. C.J. knew not to trust all the information, but the whispers about him leaving her because he thought she had lost her mind, really hit home. The papers they were quoting seemed to know exactly where she was and said he had been drinking to forget her the night before.

He took her hand helping her up and then placed his arm around her waist, every few minutes rubbing the small of her back. As they got to the courtyard he said, "Its really nice out here."

She shrugged, "I guess so. What does it matter though."

Matt took a deep breath and told her, "You know I remember the last time we took a walk together. It was on the beach, just outside our bungalow."

C.J. smiled through a couple of tears and said, "That was the highlight of my life I think."

Matt told her, stopping in front of her, taking both hands in his, "There are going to be a lot more highlights, C.J. I promise you. I know this is hard..." She looked away and he looked up for a second and then said, "Ok, I don't know exactly how hard this is for you, but I'm right here. I'd give anything for this nightmare to be over for you and for us to go right back to that beach, but honey we have break this hold this whole case has on you. I know who killed your father and your mother now. I guarantee he is going down for this, but I can't break that hold, only you can, working with this doctor..."

C.J. took a deep breath and said with some anger in her voice, "Don't you think I know that!" Matt took a step back, blinking almost not recognizing C.J. at that moment. She shook her hands out of his and started fidgeting. Matt didn't know what was going on exactly. She looked up at him glaring and told him, "You think you have this whole case figured out! Who killed my father and my mother..." She started to black out, but Matt caught her. She shook her head and broke free from his embrace again.

Matt tried to talk to her but at a complete loss as to what to do. "C.J."

C.J. shook her head again, trying to regain her composure. Her anger had built up and even she couldn't exactly explain why. "Stop it! I'm going back inside. You don't have to stay Houston."

He got directly in her path and said rather firmly, "Houston? Since when do you call me Houston? I'm not Houston to you anymore, C.J., remember? I'm Matt, your husband. Now I know you're hurting right now and I know my not being here yesterday must have been difficult for you, but I'm solving this..."

She started shouting now, drawing the attention of the nurses. One turned around and headed to the nearest phone to call Sydney. C.J. yelled at him, "How would you know? How the hell would you know how difficult this is for me? Huh?! You didn't lose your parents like I did!" She started pushing at him, but he grabbed her wrists. As she struggled against him, hitting him she shouted, "Let me go! Damn it Houston, let me go!"

He pulled her wrists to her and then pinned her arms between her body and his as he pulled her into a tight hug. "No, I won't let you go, ever! C.J. calm down!"

Sydney then ran into the courtyard with a needle. He kept it hidden in his jacket, hoping to avoid using it, but bringing it just in case what the nurse told him wasn't an exaggeration. After showing Matt who was having an increasingly difficult time restraining her with her screaming, and pinning his body against hers to avoid her favorite defensive moves, he closed his eyes and nodded to him. Sydney took the syringe and injected the medicine into C.J.'s hip.

Her screams of "Stop it! Stop it! Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!" started to die down as her body processed the much more powerful sedative. Matt had fallen himself to the ground with C.J. pressed against him barely moving now.

Four orderlies and two nurses came and helped put C.J. on a stretcher and took her back to her room. Matt just sat there for another second, breathing heavily not really able to move yet. His eyes followed his wife, unconscious as she was being wheeled back inside.

Sydney had given a couple of orders to the nurse and then walked back over to Matt. He held out his hand to help him up and said, "Come on."

Matt just looked at him and said, "What the hell just happened?" He looked dazed and confused himself.

Sydney answered as he took his hand back and instead sat down beside him on the concrete walkway, "I think she's frustrated."

Matt almost laughed and said, "Frustrated? I've seen C.J. frustrated, but I've never seen her like that before."

Sydney then told him, "I don't mean regular frustrated. I told you earlier, I think that when confronted with those specific memories, she's supposed to follow those embedded commands. Not being able to do so, in this case with my giving her a sedative yesterday, put her on edge. Initially I think she went back to the old standby, become ill in some way. Then when that didn't work she got depressed. Now she's angry, frustrated because psychologically she can't do what she has been told to do. Don't take it personally."

Matt ran his hand through his hair, "Right, don't take it personally. I feel like I'm losing my wife..." His words stuck in his throat.

Sydney patted his shoulder and told him, "Come with me. I think I may have something that may help you."

Matt agreed but only if he could see for himself that she was safe back in the room. Once he got to the door he looked in and saw her laying on the bed peacefully sleeping, but with restraints on her wrists. He was mad again, but before he could say anything Sydney lead him out. All Matt could say was, "I thought I was clear..."

Sydney softly said, "Come on, follow me." He lead Matt to what looked like an old shed. He explained, "This old building is used to fire the pottery some of our patients create in therapy. We also use it to release a little of our own frustrations." He took a glass bowl and threw it against the wall.

Matt looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Did you just throw a perfectly good bowl against the wall to break it?"

Sydney chuckled and answered, "Yes, yes I did. You see some of our patients create pottery and some of them create mosaics from broken glass. We sane ones are the ones who do most of the breaking." He took a glass and threw it against the wall. "There's nothing crazy about it, in fact its quite liberating." He took an old vase and handed it to Matt, "Here, you try it."

Matt looked skeptical but then threw it. He blinked a couple of times.

Sydney rolled his eyes and said, "Not like that..." he picked up another glass, "like this!" He then threw it hard against the wall.

Matt picked up another glass and after tossing it in his hand for a second threw it as hard as he could toward the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Good thing they were standing so far away from it.

Sydney then told him, "Good, there you go. How do you feel now?"

Matt told him, "Hand me another one."

Sydney gave him a larger glass and Matt threw it just as hard. He watched Matt throw 10 more objects and start breathing heavily again. Then he spoke up, "I think that's good for now."

Matt looked back at the broken glass, "Alright..." He took another deep breath, "Were you able to read the files I gave you?"

Sydney nodded and said, "I got through the Marshal's report, but not much further. I think I have a good idea as to what happened to her back then."

Matt nodded his head and then asked, "Can you help her?" Tears were forming in his eyes as he asked.

Sydney thought for a second and then said, "I think so, but I won't lie to you, I can't guarantee anything." Matt looked down for a second but he continued, "A very smart, but very dangerous and disturbed man put her under hypnosis and left commands so powerful they are influencing her actions today, years later." He shook his head, "That isn't something that's easy to do and its very difficult to undo."

Matt nodded again before saying, "How do we undo it?"

Sydney answered, "We don't, she has to. I concur with your original assumption about all this. I believe that whoever planted in her mind that she should kill herself at the memory of her parents' deaths, used that pain to manipulate her. I fear that it was probably during those two weeks she was kidnapped..." Matt closed his eyes again, "that this was done. If I'm right, she was put under hypnosis just after her mother was killed in front of her and that fear entrenched those commands. The only way to undo this, is to put her under hypnosis and have her relive the whole experience all over again and then intercede when this psychiatrist started putting her under."

Matt exhaled and then inhaled sharply, "Isn't there some other way?"

Sydney answered softly, "No, I'm afraid there isn't. Even if you were to have this man who you believe orchestrated all this arrested and sent away for life, she would still have this programming in her mind. It has to be erased for her to move on."

Matt looked at him and asked almost angry, "She's been fine, perfectly fine all these years. Why can't we just tell her to forget it again?"

Sydney knew what Matt was trying to do, he was trying to avoid causing her any more pain. His solution wasn't an option though and he explained why, "We can't do that now, she remembers too much. There's no way to tell her to forget without tying you to those commands. They've already been triggered. Whoever approached her that first time with legal documents, as you called them, probably was just showing her again, what it was she was supposed to do. Those legal documents may have been nothing more than the list of commands, word for word the way they were told to her the first time."

Matt closed his eyes and said, "So what you're saying is we may have already triggered a little bomb in her mind and I could actually lose her."

Sydney then told him, "We didn't trigger anything, whoever is manipulating her did. However, I think that possibility is there that you could lose her yes, I won't lie to you. But, from what I've read, what you've told me and what I've seen, I don't think you will lose her. Every time C.J. has blacked out or done something, like taken those sleeping pills, she responds to your voice. You told me when she was on the ledge about to jump, in a trance you said, but when she heard you tell her you loved her and heard your voice, she moved back. As strong as these commands are that she has, you seem to be stronger, your love or her love for you is stronger. I think its that love that will pull her through this." He then patted Matt's shoulder and said, "It will pull both of you through this." Sydney then lead Matt back inside.

Matt left after calling a car to come pick him up and checking on C.J. one more time. He brushed a soft kiss off her forehead before leaving her. He told Greg, "Things are about to get dangerous. Stay sharp."

Greg asked him after nodding, "You getting close to whoever has been after her?"

Matt nodded with a look of steel determination, "I am and he's not walking away."

It did not take long for Matt to make it back to the penthouse. Chris awaited him at her desk and only told him, "Murray called earlier and said he was handling everything for a while and could get a couple of junior v.p.s to handle anything C.J. would need to sign and he took care of the press conference uncle Roy arranged. So far you've received 118 messages from friends offering their condolences and to help if you need them."

Matt took one stack from her and softly told her, "Thank you for handling all this." He rubbed his face, "Uncle Roy in yet?"

She nodded and he left to go into the penthouse. He was greeted by Hoyt, uncle Roy, Warren and Seth. They had documents spread out all over the couch and Baby was pulled up. Matt walked over and got a cup of coffee.

All four men turned to look at him. Uncle Roy spoke up, "How is she?"

Matt gulped down his coffee to keep his emotions in check and said as he walked over, "She's sleeping right now." He didn't want to share with anyone what had happened just an hour ago. "What are you fellas doing?"

Warren told him as he handed him two mug shots, "These are the men whose prints are on those cigars. That first one is Nikkos Sacan, that's his mug shot from the arrest for the 1st ward massacre. The other one is Vicente Sacan, older brother."

Seth then interjected, "Vicente died after a shake down went bad a year after the massacre, a shake down Nikkos was in charge of. Vicente was the boy wonder, the favorite by all accounts of his Daddy and the other brothers. According to our records, Nikkos was the outcaste of the family for a couple of years as a result. He wasn't arrested with Nikkos for the 1st ward massacre because no evidence at the scene tied him to it, no one really even suspected he was there or even around Nikkos then, not for another year anyway. I'm betting Nikkos was trying to impress him. Impress the favorite, impress Daddy."

Matt rubbed his forehead and said, "So little brother wants to impress big brother and then impress Daddy. How does Nikkos end up running a shake down over Vicente?"

Uncle Roy answered, "Appears Nikkos was a loose cannon, always running around, taking huge risks. Seems the father was tired of bailing him out and told big brother to show him how to run things. After the debacle of the 1st ward massacre, he put Vicente over him, that we know. That shake down was his first test after training you might say."

Matt then said, "Ok I guess that makes sense." He looked at the cigars and then something struck him. He said, "Uncle Roy, pull up that crime scene photo of C.J.'s mother." Uncle Roy looked confused but did as he said. Warren and Seth had to take a couple of deep breaths as they had not seen these yet. Matt blinked a couple of times, but squinted to see something. Then he told him, "Have Baby zoom in on her right shoulder there." Uncle Roy did and they all saw burn marks. Matt looked back at the cigars and found a tiny strand of blue fabric, it matched the blue fabric of the dress Deborah was wearing at the fabric on her shoulder was burned as well. All men, it seemed, held their breath for a second.

Seth then said, "Oh my God...she collected evidence. She must have seen them do that. I thought she just took the evidence her father collected." He shook his head.

Anger was building up and rising high in Matt. He swallowed and said, "She did. Damn it."

At that point the phone rang. Chris answered it and knowing she would call in, Warren stepped up and shut off Baby quickly. He didn't want her to see that image and had been working with Roy and knew what to it. Not to mention, Chris had shown him a time or two when they were in the office alone. As if on cue, she opened the door and said, "Marshal Parkdale, phone."

Seth thanked her and took it, "Marshal Parkdale...yes...are you sure? Alright, thanks." He then hung up and made another call, "Lisa...yeah its Seth, I want that trace renewed on Nikkos Sacan. I want every credit card receipt, every bank transfer, everything. He buys a cup of coffee, I want to know what kind, got it?...good...thanks." He then hung up and turned around.

Hoyt took a deep breath, "Let me guess, Nikkos Sacan is back in town."

Seth answered, "Customs just reported his arrival. We've got a federal warrant to track his every move. Any financial transaction he makes, we'll know about it before his bank does."

Uncle Roy just shook his head, "There is still something missing here. He can't be arrested again for the 1st ward massacre, double jeopardy. Even if we could prove he killed Daniel and Deborah Parsons, he was out of the country, safe as it were. Why come back?"

Matt answered, "He's after me. I'm the threat to him. You see, I don't think he gives a damn if I tie him to either or both deaths. I know something even more dangerous to him and he's got to come back and take of that himself, no more sending messengers."

Hoyt warned him, "Houston, this man is responsible for we don't even know how many deaths. And I can tell you, the reason its so hard to nail syndicate bosses is because they rarely do the dirty work themselves. What makes you think he isn't going to just get a family member or hire someone to take you out? You're taking an awfully big risk."

Matt then looked at him directly and said, "I'm taking a big risk?" His voice was rising even though he didn't mean it to. "My wife is lying in a hospital bed, tied to it literally. That man paid someone to psychologically manipulate her to the point where she doesn't control her own actions. He's killing her from the inside out and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it! But I can and will make him pay for it." He turned around and walked back to the bar saying more quietly, "I promised her I would at least do that."

Seth then asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I think I do..." He turned around to face them, "but I'm going to need all of your help." They all agreed and Matt walked back over and explained his plan, only leaving out one detail, what he had finally figured out, the real reason Nikkos Sacan had come after C.J. again.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Seth descended those stairs into the gym. Matt had changed and was punching the bag harder than he ever had. Each punch he envisioned Nikkos Sacan's face. Seth got in front of him and said, "Its all wired. You so much as whisper and it'll be recorded."

Matt stopped for a second, looked at Seth and then started punching again. "Good. I want it all on tape and then played for the father."

Seth asked him, "Alright I get that you want Nikkos, but why do you want the father to hear all this. You know it might just work against you. His daddy will be mad at him but could be madder at you for doing this to his son."

Matt answer as he punched away, "I'm not worried about that. You just worry about making sure we get this all recorded. Then I need you to get a copy to his father and any and all brothers you can find. By the end of the week they'll be thanking me."

Seth shook his head and said, "I hope you know what you're doing." He then turned and went upstairs.

Matt took a deep breath and then said to himself, "I just hope its enough."

After changing and calling to check on C.J. one more time he went upstairs to see his uncle. He told him as he walked across to the bar, "She's still sleeping. Did you get those documents like I asked?"

Roy nodded his head and with a somber expression brought them over, "Your will was already updated when you and C.J. married, but I added everything you asked for, for both case scenarios. Matt are you sure..."

Matt cut him off, "Yes, I am sure. Just in case this doesn't go as planned I want her taken care of. I want her hidden, her name changed, I don't care what it takes..." He had to swallow hard before finishing, "I want her to be happy. That's all that's important." He took another drink of juice.

Roy rolled his jaw and then told him, "I also got that wire for your jacket, its locked into Seth's system." He then handed him the sports jacket and then a journal, C.J.'s journal, the one she bought in the Caymans. "Here's that journal you asked for."

Matt took it and put it on the bar saying, "Thanks. You will be downstairs with Hoyt, right?"

Roy answered, "Yes, Michael and I will be in the parking garage keeping an eye on the street and the door. As soon as he makes his move, we'll call and let you know. Warren is down acting as your security guard. We told Barney to give the guys the night off."

Matt told him, "Good. I don't want them getting hurt." He took the journal and went to sit down on the couch after putting on the jacket.

Roy told him, "If you need any help, we'll be there."

Seth came around the corner as Roy got in the elevator. "I'm all set up in that closet. All equipment is there and I've got an additional undercover task force one block and three blocks away, on all four sides. If you need me just say 'hardball' and I'll be there."

Matt nodded and then showed him, "This is C.J.'s journal. If anything happens I want you to make sure she gets it. It will have a message from me, just in case." Matt swallowed again.

Seth told him, "Sure, just put it behind the wet bar when you're done with it and if I need to find it, I'll know where it is."

Matt nodded and Seth left. He picked up the journal, wanting so bad to read through it a little, but also wanting to respect her privacy. He also knew he didn't have a lot of time. Instead he turned to the first blank page and started writing:

_My Dearest C.J.,_

_I don't really know where to begin. You know how hard it has been for me to express my feelings to those I love. Somehow you've helped me change all that. You've helped me grow and change in so many ways, not just in these last few beautiful months, but all my life. I've loved you for so long and I can't bear to think of losing you now, my best friend, my partner, my lover and my wife. I think this is the toughest case we've ever had and the one with the highest stakes. _

_Throughout all of this, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I never doubted you. You have always been the strongest woman I've ever met and I would never give up on you. You are the love of my life and a real part of me. These last few months have been the happiest time of my life. My love for you surpassed anything I have ever felt for any woman and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life waking up with you and going to sleep with you at night and spending every moment with you in between._

_If you are reading this, then something terrible must have gone wrong. I have left instructions to Uncle Roy and Will to help you. I am meeting the man who caused all this tonight I am sure and I plan to bring him down once and for all. I know now why he came after you and went after your family when you were so young. I think tonight I can turn that family against him and have him out of your life forever. I know I have only done something like this once before and felt terrible about it, but I don't feel nearly as bad this time. The man has hurt you so much. If his family seeks you out, we have a plan in place to get you out safely and if at least that part of my plan works and they turn against him, we have a plan to provide for you the rest of your life. _

_I want you to be happy C.J. Its the only thing that matters. You have to take care of yourself and if you are reading this, I want you to find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I can't tell you to find someone who will love you as much as I do, because I don't think that's possible. I love you more than words or actions. It goes beyond anything I could write down. Know that I will always be here for you and will watch over you even now. I know not even death can keep me from you._

_Be happy my love. Matt_

After writing this and wiping away his tears, Matt got up and took the journal to the wet bar. He then took out of the folder the blood test results. He penciled in why he thought they were the key to solving the case. He planned to hold this last bit of information close to the vest here, but in the last minute decided to tell Seth.

Seth told him after hearing it all, "You are taking one awful big gamble. If he catches that you're bluffing..."

Matt told him, "I know I'm right. It all makes sense now."

Seth then said, "Ok, you're right, but I'm just saying...you're bluffing on part of it, you and I both know that."

At that point the phone rang. It was Hoyt to tell him that Nikkos Sacan had just entered the building.

They allowed Nikkos Sacan to get up to the penthouse. After he got in the elevator, after telling Warren, still undercover, that he had an appointment, Warren joined Hoyt and Roy who then went into the stairwell to provide back up.

Matt sat at the wet bar facing the elevator with a scotch in his hand. He had gargled with it just a second ago to put it on his breath. He wanted Sacan to think he was drunk already, but was wearing a bullet proof vest and carrying two loaded, but concealed guns.

Nikkos walked out slowly with gun in hand. Matt called out to him, purposefully slurring his words, "I knew you'd show. You did all this. You were the one who killed her parents, weren't you? You are the cause of all her pain!"

Seeing Matt drunk, Nikkos lowered the gun just a little and answered, "Yeah, I did." He walked over to Matt and told him after laughing a second, "Dumb lawyer and his stupid family. You people have caused me enough problems. My little forced vacation cost me and my family millions."

Matt then told him as he started to take a drink, "Right, your family. I think we both know that's not your family."

Nikkos then took a deep breath, "What do you mean?"

Matt looked right at him and said, "I know Nikkos..."

NIkkos then asked, "You know what?"

Matt got up and walked to the couch with his scotch. He turned back and held up the blood test results Daniel had hid, "I know what you're hidin." He waved the paper, "You and your Daddy went to a little shindig Daniel's firm was hosting. Daniel took napkins you both used and had them analyzed. The only thing I don't know is how he got blood from both of you on those napkins, but that doesn't really matter now does it?"

Nikkos looked angry and walked over taking the results out of his hands roughly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt then said, loudly, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And you know a blood test will prove all of it. All Daddy has to do is get one and he'll know all on his own won't he? That's why you're here alone. That's why you didn't hire anyone. You can"t run that risk of someone finding out your little secret."

Nikkos then took a deep breath and folded up the results, "Do you even really know who you're dealing with?"

Matt answered, "I know Nikkos...I believe the correct name, if I may be so bold, would be Nikkos Nedici."

Nikkos looked surprised, "What did you just call me?"

Matt smiled, "I believe I called you by your real name." He gestured to his arm, "That's an interesting little scar there. I'm betting Daniel noticed it too and figured it out. Your mother is married to Bartolmeo Sacan, but I'm willing to bet my entire fortune, that he's not your father."

Nikkos got a little smirk on his face, "He never will find out. All I needed was this report. If he just would have given it to me, he wouldn't have had to die, neither would she...and I wouldn't have had to do to that little bitch they sired what I did either."

Matt knew he was trying to bait him so he took a deep breath and then asked, "And what exactly was that? Huh? I mean I know you had her hypnotized. She's a vegetable now..." His voice was getting louder and louder as he still played the drunk grieving husband walking toward Sacan. "What exactly was it you did and who did you pay to do it?"

Matt needed to know the name so he could give it to Sydney. The more information he had on the man who had hypnotized C.J. the better Sydney could treat her.

Nikkos then said, "You mean you don't know?" He laughed as Matt just played along. He then said, "Well he goes by many names, but the one you're most familiar with is The Magician."

Matt was dumbfounded and almost stuttered, "The...the magician...you mean Peter Delaney?"

Nikkos then laughed outright, "The one and only, well, not just him...the man who taught him everything he knew, god rest his soul."

Matt needed to clarify, "Delaney met with her...at some point...and he gave her all those commands..."

Nikkos interrupted, "Orders Mr. Houston, orders. She was too smart for her own good. I knew she was home that day, but Parsons' refused to say it. Kept denying it over and over. Then that bitch wife of his...same story...little brat knows nothing. You know I thought pounding into her with that bat each time would loosen that tongue of hers, but no. She just kept saying over and over again it was her that made the call to police."

Matt's anger was reaching full boil as Nikkos kept going, but he knew every word just incriminated him more and more.

Nikkos was walking around gesturing with his hands explaining and then pouring himself a drink, "I made her watch, you know." Matt's eyebrows were not only raised but his fists were clenched tighter than ever before. "She kept so quiet when I got her Dad but with her Mom...I made sure she saw everything. I told her, if she breathed a word to anyone I'd do the exact same thing to her. I wanted to do her then, but my brother wouldn't let me."

Matt swallowed hard and said, "Vicente...he stopped you from killing C.J. then."

Nikkos answered, "Yes he did. He was so stupid! My father and brothers gave him way too much credit. He didn't have what it takes in this business. He was way too soft." Then he turned his attention back to Matt and pointed the gun right at him, "But I do know what it takes and I have no problem pulling the trigger."

Matt had been reaching behind him, acting as though he were just trying to balance himself, but actually reaching for his gun. Before Sacan could fire, Matt did. Seth came racing around the corner with Roy, Warren and Hoyt.

Nikkos hadn't died yet but was still trying to breathe. He choked but told Matt, "She'll always be a vegetable... even losing, I won in the end."

Matt told him, "She's not a vegetable. I lied."

Nikkos then said, "She will be. You make her remember and she'll be gone before you can say her name. And my family will avenge me."

Matt whispered to him as he pulled out the mike in his jacket, "No they won't. As a matter of fact, I intend to make sure they all know you weren't one of them."

Nikkos gasped for breath a couple of times and then died.


	17. Chapter 17

17

As the coroner wheeled out the body, Matt explained what he had learned about Nikkos to them. Seth was debriefing with another Marshal and then patted his shoulder and joined them. He said, "Ok, well its all taken care of. Francisco Sacan along with his lawyer and father are heading as we speak down to our offices. They think he was arrested by federal officers. I'll play the tape for him or have it played for him and explain it all. After that I've arranged for myself and Matt to talk to Peter Delaney.". The others turned to Matt and looked completely surprised. "He's being brought in as we speak, flown in from the federal detention center in Nevada."

Matt nodded and rubbed his neck, the stress of everything catching up with him. At least C.J. was out of physical danger now with Nikkos dead. Matt had survived and could still take care of her, regardless of what happened when she went under hypnosis again. The fear that she might not recover psychologically still unnerving him to the point where he felt like he wasn't breathing. He also wasn't looking forward to seeing Delaney. He explained to the other three why he would have to see him.

Roy asked in the gym where he had gone to check on Matt after giving his statements to the police and Marshals. "Are you sure you want us to hang back?"

Matt answered as he came out tucking in his white button up shirt, "Yeah uncle Roy. Seth can only get one other person in to the interrogation room.". He caught the look of concern in the older man's eyes and then said, "I'll be careful and I'll be fine, uncle Roy. No need to worry."

Seth was putting his gun back in the holster after checking it as Matt came back up tucking his own behind him. "You ready?" he asked.

Matt nodded and the two left in separate vehicles. In no time they were at the federal office. They both nodded to each other as they saw the black suv parked that had transported Delaney. Seth said, "Well, he's here."

As they walked down the hallway they could hear yelling in one of the rooms. It as initially an older female voice, "You can't believe them, mi amore! No! He's your son, don't listen to him!"

An older male voice then said, "You were gone 2 months Francesca! Then you tell me you're pregnant...I don't know what to think."

The brother then came down another hallway. He told Seth, "I heard there was a tape. Do you really think he's not my brother?"

Seth answered, "Francisco, I know you aren't in the family business and I know you aren't your father's favorite, but yeah...he so much as admitted it."

Francisco looked back at his shirt sleeve, "Seeing him like that..."

Seth asked, "You just ID the body?"

He nodded and then said, "Got his blood on my shirt." He said looking down, "I just can't believe it."

Seth then said,"Take that shirt and go test the blood against your father's. You'll know 100% then."

Francisco nodded and then said, "You're right, I will. Might break Mama's heart, but I figure she already knows"

Seth asked, "You worried about what your father will do?".

He answered, "I doubt he leaves her. Nikkos didn't have any kids or a wife so there's no one to get cut out of any inheritance or anything like that. My brothers will probably want to throw a party." They each gave a small smile before he looked up at Matt and asked Seth, "He the guy to expose him?"

Matt stuck out his hand to shake Francisco's, who did just that. "Yes I was. I'm sorry for your loss but..."

Francisco interrupted, "Don't be. He was crazy and he hurt a lot of people. This will hurt my mother and I hate that, but I think all in all, this will end up helping a lot more people.". Matt nodded and the brother continued, "I'm sorry for what Nikkos did to your wife and I do hope she gets her life back. I'll explain everything to the family. Outside of a brother or two who might send you a gift basket to say thanks, I'm sure they will leave both of you alone.". They heard the mother wail again and then he turned and said, "If you two will excuse me, I should get in there. Papa was already asking for a paternity test before I left so I doubt it takes much convincing to get him to agree to it tonight. Take care, Mr. Houston."

Matt nodded and another Marshal approached Seth and told him, "Delaney is in room 3.". With that the two went to the room. Matt took a deep breath before going in.

Peter Delaney sat at the table, both hands in cuffs but attached to the belt around his waist which also had chains linking to cuffs around his ankles. He was twiddling his thumbs when Seth walked in followed by Matt.

He looked up as the two men entered and a smile crept across his face, "I should have known I was being called into California to see you. How long has it been Matlock?"

Matt sat down beside Seth who spoke up, "Mr. Delaney I had you called down here." He then threw down a couple of photos of Nikkos on the table facing Delaney and continued, "I want to know what you did for this man."

Delaney's eyes widened and his smile got bigger. "Well I can't really take all the credit...I'm surprised Matlock. I was thinking you were never going to figure out that I knew both of you."

Matt leaned forward and told him, "Tell us, now. I'm not playing games with you."

Delaney smirked and then said, "You really think I would cross Nikkos Sacan. Matlock, I'm surprised at you. I don't have a death wish. I know who I can cross and get away with it and who I..."

Matt slammed his fist on the table as he stood up and leaned over it causing Delaney to jump startled. "He's dead now! He's dead because he crossed me. Now I think you need to rethink your position here because I can make what is left of your miserable life very difficult, if not short."

Seth interrupted also rising to his feet and pulling Matt down by the shoulder, "Houston, settle down. I'm sure he's a reasonable man. There is no way he wants you to tell the rest of the Sacan family that he knew Nikkos secret and kept it from them."

Matt started to sit back down and Delaney looked from one to the other confused and asked, "What is he talking about? What secret?"

Matt took a deep breath and said, "You can either cooperate with us fully, or I will tell every brother Nikkos had, that you knew he wasn't blood related to them. You have to know they didn't like him. They shared the same mother, but not the same father. I'll tell them all that you knew that and kept it secret. Just imagine how outraged they will be and just imagine what they will do to you."

Delaney then said, much more nervous now, "You can't do that. I didn't know anything of the sort."

Seth then said rather sarcastically, "I'll try to convince them. Hopefully, for you that is, they don't just act on impulse. You're the psychologist, what do you think they'll do?"

Delaney looked at both men, back and forth for a second and then asked, "What is it you want?"

Matt leaned forward again, "I want to know everything...I want to know what your mentor did to C.J. when he put her under, what you've done to her, and I want to know exactly what to tell her current psychiatrist so she can break free from all the damage the two of you caused her." His teeth were almost grinding together he was so angry as he said the words.

Delaney then said, "Your treading on dangerous ground here."

Matt slammed his fist again and yelled, "I know that! I've had to watch her break down in a way I've never seen in her or anyone else before, right before my eyes, helpless to do anything." He grabbed Delaney by the collar and said, "But that all changes now, because if you don't help me help her, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands."

Seth pulled him back down and Delaney started, "I took 8 courses from Martin, he taught me everything I knew about hypnosis and ways to work with and embed things in the mind. He was working for the Sacan family on the side. I was his best student so he shared things with me, he didn't share with anyone else. One day he gave me a file on C.J. Parsons. Explained to me how traumatic events can be used to plant commands and make people do things they wouldn't normally do. You see, that's the problem with hypnosis, you can't make a person do something they wouldn't normally do unless you either drug them with an anti inhibiting drug or you get them at their most vulnerable, such as after a severe trauma. In her case, she had witnessed the deaths of both her parents, both were violent and she was left in shock both times."

Matt swallowed hard as Delaney stopped, "How do you know she witnessed both? Nikkos didn't tell us he made her watch her father's death, only her mother's. How do you know she saw him being shot?"

Delaney answered, "When I put her under hypnosis two years ago and I asked her."

Matt was shocked, "What the hell are you talking about?" He and Seth looked at each other.

Delaney chuckled, "Surely you haven't forgotten coming after me and Elgin Cody two years ago." Matt and Seth still looked confused so he explained, "Why do you think I took that offer so quickly, Matlock? It was perfect. I did a job for Cody, a well paid job, and I got to check on Ms. Parsons and her progress...you know, see if everything was still in place the way it was supposed to be. We would have found you much sooner, but I wanted to check on her. Her friends even made it so easy for me. You see they would drug her and take her home, then I could sneak in, give her a counteracting drug and put her under hypnosis. I only had to do it twice and she shared everything."

Matt swallowed again, "What did she tell you?"

Delaney leaned forward now and said in a sinister way, "She was at home sick the day Nikkos came by for those test results. She heard every word and then peeked through the keyhole in the door just in time to see his head get blown off. The first shot made her sneak down the hall, but it was that second shot that did all the damage. That was what Martin used, that image. Anytime she sees anything like that, she'll get a headache herself. He told her to."

Matt thought he was going to throw up and closed his eyes for a second. He barely said, "She was only 9 years old. How could he do that to a little girl."

Delaney answered, "It was all business, nothing personal. Anyway, Nikkos called Martin to a warehouse a few weeks later. He found her in shock. The whole works too, low blood pressure, everything. Got her more stable and then put her under. Gave her those commands. Told her their deaths were all too horrific to remember and that she would be better off dead than to do so." Matt's eyes were full of fury but Delaney continued, "He told her to commit suicide instead. If she got caught, she should try again, whenever threatened with remembering, using a different method each time so no one could stop her. The only contingency plan was that if she was ever forced to remember, in any way...her mind should shut down."

Matt was at a loss for words so Seth spoke up, "What's the key? How do we deprogram her?"

Delaney then shrugged and sat back, "There wasn't an escape plan put in place, quite the opposite. Your guess is as good as mine."

Matt lost it then and reached over the table and began unleashing his fury. He, it seemed had reached his breaking point. The images flooding his mind of the crime scene photos and the thought that C.J. had been there to witness everything, the fact that she was left vulnerable by him just two years ago so this slime ball could get to her when she was again at a weak point in her life and everything from the last few days he had seen. He was beating Delaney senseless as Seth and two other guards came in to pull him off Delaney.

Seth was shouting, "Houston! You have to stop! You'll kill him!" Both of his arms were struggling to put some distance between Matt and Delaney.

Matt yelled back, "He hurt her! He's the reason she's in pain! I'll kill him!" All three men were pulling him back now and it was taking all three to stop him. Delaney laid on the floor, alive but unconscious and then taken out.

Seth told him as Matt finally regained his composure, "I understand how you feel Houston, but you can't just kill him. I'll file all this in the report and get additional charges brought against him for it..."

Matt interrupted shouting, "What good will that do?! He's already in prison for the rest of his life!"

Seth then told him as he walked over closer to him, "I still think he should take responsibility, in some way at least...for C.J."

Matt just sat down, practically falling into the chair. He ran his hands through his hair then said, "I need to get back to Tranquil Gardens. I have to talk to Sydney, her doctor. Tell him everything and find out what we do next." He then looked straight at Seth and said, "I can't lose her, Seth. If I do...that man is as good as dead."


	18. Chapter 18

18

Although it was late, Matt was able to share everything with Sydney. Sydney really hadn't reacted to much of what Matt had told him. That bothered Matt and he asked, "I don't understand...you don't seem that surprised and you don't seem that upset. I thought..."

Sydney interrupted with his brows lifted, "You thought I should shout or scream?"

Matt answered, "Not exactly, but..."

Sydney then nodded and said, "Mr. Houston, while I would like to say I'm surprised at what this Peter Delaney and his mentor psychiatrist has done, this is what I suspected." He stood up and went to his desk where five large books sat. "I've been going through some old texts myself and I think I know how to rid C.J. of those memories and that programming."

Matt sat up straighter, "You do? I thought you said earlier..."

Sydney then interrupted, "I know what I said and that still goes. I won't promise or guarantee this will work, but I'm convinced that the only way to undo this damage is to have her relive the experience through carefully guided hypnosis."

Matt shook his head and said, "Delaney told me that if we do that, she will lose her mind. She'll stop functioning. All that will be left is a shell..." The words were catching in his throat.

Sydney looked down for a second and then walked back over to Matt. "That is the risk and yes, I know it is a big one, but I think the love the two of you share is stronger than the fear that is controlling her. I think I can prove that tonight even."

Matt asked confused now, "What do you mean?"

Sydney sat down again, "She's been lightly sedated most of the day. Tonight I want to take her off that and I want you to sleep in the room with her. I want the three of us to discuss her going under tomorrow morning to relive what happened. We need to explain to her everything that has happened and why we need to do this, share all our theories. She needs to know we trust her, but more important than that, that you trust her. If she tries something after you fall asleep, then we may have to come up with a different plan, but I'm betting that she doesn't. Either way, it will tell us what steps we need to take next."

Matt said, "If she tries something and I'm asleep..."

Sydney shook his head and said, "We have cameras in every room. They're hidden and I can have someone monitoring the two of you all night."

Matt asked, "You sure this will work?"

Sydney could tell he was worried sick still, "Yes I am." Then he sat back and asked, "Mr. Houston, I've read up on both you and C.J. Never has it seemed that you were unsure of yourself or anything you set out to do. Why are letting doubts creep in now? Your demeanor seems so unlike everything I read about you."

Matt answered, "C.J. is my life." He shook his head, "I've always taken risks in my life, whether out on the ranch with an uncooperative horse, in the military, my business, or as a private investigator, but losing C.J...I can handle losing the money I've made and I can handle losing my business, but I can't lose her. I know you think I've always handled everything with confidence, and I have, with only a couple of exceptions." He looked down for a second and said, "I lost a woman I fell in love once and asked to marry at the hands of a serial killer. That same man found a look alike and did it all over again to me. I really thought I was in love then, but I had no idea. A few months ago I really did think C.J. had died. I can't live with pain, I know that." He looked back at Sydney. "My love for C.J. is so much deeper than those other relationship ever were. I've known her most of my life, she's a part of me, not just my wife or my best friend. If she doesn't come out of this...I won't either."

Sydney then asked, "If you've known C.J. most of life, how did she handle you falling in love with someone else?"

Matt smiled for a second through a tear, "She always stood by me. Even when I was making a mistake and she knew it. She watched me date woman after woman, mostly just flings. She never judged me, just was always there to pick me up if I was the one who fell too hard. When I almost married twice, she was there, standing right beside me. She told me later, she just wanted me to be happy even if it wasn't with her. Every case that tore me up, every time I wasn't sure of myself or doubted a call I made on a case, she was right there. She's my strength, Sydney. I can't live without her."

Sydney then said, "That's what I'm talking about. There is no greater love than when someone is willing to walk away from the person they care so much for, just so they are happy. I am confident C.J. will come through this, but it will be very, very difficult for her."

Matt nodded and said, "So, we do this tomorrow...that means tonight may be my last night with her." He was having a hard time checking his emotions again.

Sydney then told him, "If you want, I can delay the camera feed for an hour once you get in there."

Matt asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was now heading, "You mean...you think I...I mean we...should..."

Sydney shrugged and then grabbed her file as the two walked out, "I think if the two of you need a few minutes, or an hour alone, it would be good for both of you. It would only reinforce to C.J. and to you how much the two of you love each other."

They got down to her room and Matt stopped for a second just holding the doorknob. Sydney came up behind him and told him, "I left instructions, nothing will turn on until midnight. You two will have an hour. First though, why don't you wake her up and then we can talk to her, explain everything." He nodded and went in.

For the first time since they had arrived, C.J. did not have a nurse sitting in the room watching her. Matt walked slowly over to her bed. The restraints had been removed and she was sleeping peacefully.

He brushed his hand over her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much, C.J. Oh, C.J., what am I gonna do if this doesn't work out right..."

C.J. stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Matt sat down on the bed at her hip. She looked at him, confused for a second and then asked, "Matt...what's going on?"

Matt swallowed and then told her, "I just got back and I wrapped up the whole case, honey." He took the palm of one hand and put it to her cheek, brushing the hair from it and then leaned over to kiss her softly. "I love you," was all he said as he sat back up.

She asked him, "You wrapped up the case?" Then she sat up, "You mean, you found out who killed my parents and they're in jail now?"

Matt took a deep breath and said, "They aren't in jail, they're dead. You don't have to worry about them anymore. They'll never come after you to hurt you again. I made sure of that."

She nodded her head and swallowed, "So who..."

Matt shook his head and said, "No, not tonight. Honey, you'll know everything tomorrow." At that point Sydney walked in.

He came right over and stood behind Matt. He asked, "C.J. we need to talk about how to end this nightmare for you tomorrow. How are you feeling? Are you awake enough, do you think?"

C.J. nodded and then said, "This will end tomorrow?" She seemed confused.

Sydney explained, "I think so." He took a deep breath, "C.J. what I've concluded is that when your parents were killed, you were put under hypnosis by a professional psychiatrist. He gave you commands, told you to do things, whenever you started to remember your parents or their deaths. I believe that the only way to deprogram your mind is to put you under again, under my guidance, and then reverse those commands. How do you feel about that?"

Sydney and Matt both studied her closely as she answered, "I don't know." She swallowed, "Scared I guess. But, this will mean I remember everything and I'll remember even after the hypnosis..."

Sydney nodded his head. Matt then took her hand and told her, "I'll be there with you, every second. I'm not leaving you for even one moment. I'll hold your hand the whole time if that helps."

The look in his eyes told C.J. that he was terrified for her and the concern in Sydney's caused her to ask, "What's the risk? I can tell by looking at both of you there has to be a big one."

Sydney nodded as Matt looked down. 'Damn' he thought to himself, 'I should've remembered how easily she can read me.' The last thing he wanted was for her to doubt this. She needed to trust Sydney in order for it to work.

Sydney answered, "The risk is that we've been told by the man who was a part of the hypnosis originally, that your mind will go blank when you do remember. I have experience in cases like yours, not exactly like yours but similar. That risk is very real. There is no telling at what point your mind will return to."

She asked, "What do you mean?" Her eyes were now showing concern.

Sydney answered, "You could very well go back to thinking you are 9 years old, or you may think its 2 years ago, or you could come right back to us. The real concern is that if the original commands are stronger than the ones I give you, you won't come back at all."

C.J. swallowed and saw Matt trying to keep his emotions in check, still looking down. She asked, "You mean, I would be a vegetable."

Sydney answered, "We prefer to use the term non responsive, but yes."

C.J. swallowed again and asked, "What if I don't want to remember?"

Sydney answered, "You could probably just leave here. Those responsible for the hypnosis are mostly gone and you could probably lead a normal life. However, this would never leave you and there is always the possibility that something could trigger those commands and catch you off guard. At that point, it very well could cost you your life or someone close to you, their life. It would all depend on the situation."

C.J. looked at Matt and asked, "What do you think?"

Matt just looked back at her and said, "This has to be your decision, C.J. Whatever you decide, I'll be with you 100%. If you want to walk right out of here and try to forget this, we will. I can hire body guards to watch you whenever we aren't together to protect you for the rest of our lives, if that's what you want."

C.J. then said, "What if I think its 2 years ago, what if I forget our marriage, our lives..." She was becoming agitated.

Matt sensed this and reached out to stroke her face and told her, "Then I'll woo you all over again. I promise I won't stop until you agree to marry me again. I'm never leaving you C.J., I mean that."

On the verge of tears she said, "What if I'm 9 or I don't come back at all?" She started to cry.

Matt took her softly in his arms and whispered through his own tears, "I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. I'll do whatever is necessary, work with whatever specialist or doctor or whoever until you come back to me. I'm never leaving your side."

Sydney then said, "Hey now, I do happen to know what I'm doing." They broke their embrace, but Matt still pushed back a tendril of her hair behind her ear as Sydney continued, "I have a theory of my own. I firmly believe you will come right back to us. C.J. in every instance when you were acting under those orders, the only thing that broke that hold on you was your husband. Him telling you he loved you or holding you. I really do think your love for each other is stronger than those commands and I do believe you will come out of hypnosis and know exactly where you are and what you're doing."

She took a deep breath and then said, "Ok, let's do it." Matt and Sydney both smiled at her.

Sydney told them as he started to walk out, "Alrighty then, I'll see you two in the morning. I'm sorry Mr. Houston, but if you want to sleep here tonight, you will have to sleep in this room. The guest room is taken. I hope that's ok."

Matt nodded knowing that Sydney was saying that so C.J. could pass this final test. If she slept through the night and did not try to harm herself, then they knew she was ready. If she did something, then they would have to figure out a plan B. Matt held C.J. close for a second, praying everything would be fine before releasing her, telling her he had to go collect his things. He did and she took a deep breath, knowing this could be their last night together.

He put his hand back to her face when he returned and started kissing her softly. The two continued to do this until both had shed their clothes and Matt was positioned over her, softly and gently making love to her. They held on to each other afterward before falling asleep in each others arms, whispering terms of endearment to one another, just in case this were their last opportunity to do so.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Sydney had left word with the nurses to call him at home if there were any change in C.J.'s condition. If she got up for any reason they were to call him. At 8am the next morning, realizing he had slept through the entire night, he felt as though his suspicions were correct.

As he made his way in he asked one more time at the nurses station, just to make sure there were no miscommunications, as in a nurse just handling the situation and forgetting to call. He was pleased to hear that no such occurrence had taken place that night.

He knocked on the door and then slowly entered. He found Matt and C.J. sleeping peacefully in each others arms. The blankets were covering them both, but it didn't appear they had any clothing on as it was all in piles on the floor.

Sydney said to himself mostly, "That's probably the most peaceful rest either of you have seen in days."

At his uttering softly, Matt woke and turned back toward Sydney who motioned that he would be in his office waiting for both of them when they were ready. He then turned and left the two there.

Matt turned back to C.J., so many thoughts flooding through his mind. What if this were the last time he held her in his arms as her husband, after a night of making love to her as only her husband should. He vowed then and there to never give up on her. She would come though this, she had to.

C.J. stirred and then smiled before opening her eyes. She whispered, "Its been way too long since I woke up like this."

Matt smiled and softly told her after kissing her, "You have no idea how much I've missed being with you like this. I love you Mrs. Parsons-Houston."

He kissed her again and she said, "I love you." Her smile then faded and she said, "I guess its time to go do this, face what happened..."

As her voice trailed off, Matt could see the fear in her eyes. He told her, "I'll be right beside you the entire time. I won't leave you ever."

He stroked her face and she snuggled into him one more time before getting up. The two showered together, making love one last time before getting ready to go to Sydney's office for this last session of hypnosis.

They entered Sydney's office to find him sitting at his desk reading. He looked up and said, "Ah...good you're here. I was just reading over some things. C.J., are you ready for this?"

C.J. looked at Matt who squeezed her hand and said nervously, "As ready as I'll ever be." Sydney motioned for her to sit on the couch and the two did. He then took the chair facing them.

As he sat down he took his pencil with him and held it out. "Alright now, we are going to do this the same way we did it before. I'm going to put you under and we're going to go back to the day your father died..."

C.J. inhaled sharply which caused Matt to squeeze her hand again. He whispered, "I'll be right here and remember, the man who killed him is dead now. He can't hurt you."

C.J. said, "I know, its just scary. I want to remember, but I don't, but I'm tired of being crazy I guess."

Sydney then said, "You aren't crazy, remember? You're injured. Think of this session as an operation. You are going under, just not medically, and we are extracting something. There is nothing psychologically wrong with you. Someone has hurt you and we are going to undo that damage today. The only real difference between this and an actual operation is that you can eat whatever you want afterwards." He smiled and said that to try to relieve a little of the tension. C.J. needed to be completely relaxed and have full confidence in not only Sydney but what he was trying to accomplish if this were to work.

She nodded and turned to Matt, "Just in case...Matt I love you and being married to you has been..."

Before she could finish Matt kissed her passionately, so much so that Sydney turned away. Then he told her, "I love you and you and I will go back to our lives later this afternoon. You will come back to me. I know you will."

Sydney then held out the pencil. "Ok, C.J., the sooner we do this, the sooner this all ends. Look at the pencil and relax..." He took her step by step into a state of hypnosis the same way he had before. Matt was told to let go of her hand as she would need to concentrate solely on what she could see in her mind, no external stimuli.

Once she had taken the deep breath Sydney had told her to, he was sure she was under. So he started, "Ok C.J., we are taking a trip, back to San Francisco and back to when you are 9 years old. You are at home, your father is at home. Do you know what day it is I want you to remember?"

C.J. nodded and answered sleepily, "The day he died."

Sydney answered, "Yes, that is the day I want you to remember. Why are you at home?" Sydney figured that asking a couple of questions would help her mind relate the experience to her as if it were just happening, that was key in interrupting the previous psychologist.

C.J. answered, "I have a cold. I've been up since 4 this morning sneezing. Mommy and Daddy are talking about who is going to stay home with me. Daddy is saying that he is mad at somebody at work anyway. He says, 'They won't listen to me and let me choose who I represent and who I don't.' I can't make out everything, but one guy he just doesn't like and the other one he doesn't like because of me. He just said something about, 'What if he did that to C.J., what would they do?' I don't know what he meant by that."

Sydney looked at Matt who seemed to understand everything she was saying. So Sydney then pushed further, "So your father is staying home with you..." She nodded. He continued, "At some point a man comes to your house, do you remember this?"

C.J. nodded and inhaled sharply. Matt had to restrain himself from taking her hand again. She said, "There was a knock at the door, a loud angry knock. I came out of my room just before Daddy was going to open the door. He saw me and rushed over to me telling me to go back in my room, shut the door and try not to make a sound. He said to go in my closet even and hide. He said he'd come get me after the man left. I asked why and he just said it was business and this was a bad man he didn't want me to see."

C.J. seemed to stop and swallow a couple of times. Sydney figured it was because she was reliving this and it was scaring her. So he told her, "C.J. I want you to remember that you are safe. No matter what happens, no one can physically hurt you." She nodded and he continued, "Ok, so you are in your closet. What does your room look like?" She needed something positive interjected here and he knew that.

She answered with a smile, "Its pink and white with ballerina slippers everywhere. There is a blanket, lamp, jewelry box, and even curtains. I know Mommy and Daddy didn't really have the money for all of it, but they said Daddy is going to be such a good lawyer, that it won't matter how big their debt is now. They will easily be able to pay it all off later and I'm worth it."

Matt smiled for a second. He had no idea what C.J.'s life had really been like before moving to Texas and was more than happy to hear that her parents had loved her and treated her this way, that they viewed her that way. This was something she could hold on to for the rest of her life. Maybe getting past their deaths, she could then remember these wonderful things and instances in her life much better and be able to share them with their own children.

Her rapid breathing broke Matt of his thoughts. She was saying, "They're arguing. The man wants some test results...he's yelling. Its scaring me."

Sydney then told her, "Take a deep breath and just go slowly. Can you make out what they're yelling about now?"

She answered, "Something about family and how important it is. Daddy always says that, but I don't think they mean the same thing now. Its the context, that's what Daddy calls it, when whatever is being said doesn't match what you think it should you have to look at other things around it or the people. Daddy is saying he doesn't want to be his lawyer anymore and that test result will keep him from having to be his lawyer and that he already filed it." She then jumped slightly, "Uh oh..."

Sydney and Matt both caught that and Sydney asked, "What? What is it? What just happened, C.J.?"

She answered, "I dropped something, it made a noise. I didn't mean too..." She started to cry softly. "They're yelling again. That man is asking who is here and Daddy is yelling that no one is. I hear them come in my room and it sounds like Daddy is trying to fight him or something, saying I'm not here. The man, he keeps asking about me, but he doesn't know my name, just keeps saying daughter. Daddy is telling him its just my shoe, he says my shoe is on the floor when he knew it was on my bed. The man asked why I'm not wearing them at school and Daddy told him I was wearing another pair. I don't have another pair though."

Sydney then said, "Ok, does the man know that?"

She shook her head, "No, they just went back into Daddy's room again and are yelling. I'm scared, he's saying he going to kill Daddy and Daddy is saying he's going to kill him. The man wants some paper. I wonder if its the papers Daddy took to the bus station Saturday."

Sydney asked, "Your father took papers to a bus station? How do you know this?"

C.J. answered, "I went with him. He took me and Mommy out for the day since she got her story finished early for the magazine. We went sightseeing and then Daddy went and got a box, like a lock box. He told me all about hiding evidence in places no one would think to look before and said this was the way he would do it. He called it hiding in plain sight. The only bad thing about the trip was it rained and I got soaked, and it made me sick cause its winter time. That's why I am at home today."

Sydney then said, "Ok, so you know where the papers are the man wants. You're still in the closet. Are you thinking about going to tell the man where the papers are to protect your Daddy?"

C.J. nodded and then said, "I've decided I have to. I can't lose Daddy...I love him so much and he loves me. He protects me and takes care of me and teaches me. We have plans for when I grow up. I need him." She was starting to cry and then cried out and put her hands over her ears.

Matt was having a hard time watching all this. Ever fiber of his being wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, telling her she was safe and letting her cry the way she needed to. He just wanted to be in that closet with her and he didn't understand why Sydney wouldn't let him.

Sydney motioned for him to back up further as Matt had unconsciously moved closer to her again. He then asked, "What is it, C.J.? What just happened? Was there a noise? You're holding your ears."

C.J. nodded and looked terrified, "It was a loud noise, like I gun shot they show on tv, and...and then...and then something fell. I can't stay in here...I don't...I don't hear Daddy anymore." Then she inhaled sharply and her eyes widened.

Sydney asked knowing this was the first image he was going to have to deal with, "What do you see?"

C.J. was breathing rapidly again, in a state of panic as she tells them, "Daddy is bleeding, a lot, and the man his making him sit up. I can't see Daddy's face...he is sitting with his back to me, but I don't think he's awake. He's hurt I know it...oh no...no, no, no...the man...the man has a big gun and..." C.J. seemed to freeze at that point.

Matt looked nervously at Sydney who was staring intently at C.J. Did a little bomb go off in her brain, now that she remembered? Was it the image itself that caused her stop like that? Sydney didn't have those answers yet, so he needed to prod her. "Come on C.J. tell me...what is it you see. Remember, that you are safe here and no one can physically hurt you."

The silence was killing Matt and he didn't exhale until she said, "He shot that gun..." Her breathing was becoming irregular now. "Daddy...his head..." Then she seemed to sit upright and said, "I have to call someone to help Daddy. They have to help him, he can't die. I won't let him down, he's counting on me."

Sydney took a deep breath and then asked, "So you went to call the police, is that what you're doing now?"

She nodded again, "Yes and I'm taking the phone into the closet. That's what Daddy said and maybe if I stay in here, when I come out everything will be ok again." She started crying and then recounted what she said to police on the phone. "They said they are on their way and I can hear that man yelling still at Daddy cause he can't find that paper. I can hear the sirens and the man yells and then runs out. I'm getting out of the closet now. I have to let the police in and I have to collect some evidence. I won't let that man get away with hurting my Daddy. I saw him drop the gun in the hallway and went to get it. I put it in my backpack so no one will find it. Daddy told me that you can't trust everybody so I will wait and decide later who to give it to. I'll be a lawyer one day and I can go after that man myself. I just can't go in Daddy's room though, I just told the police where he was. They aren't moving fast enough so I have to yell at them. Daddy needs a hospital, now...why aren't they listening?" She then broke down in tears and began crying hysterically. Sydney looked at Matt who was in tears himself.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sydney was getting a little choked up himself at hearing her recount her father's death. He knew they had to press on however. So he told her, "Alright, now I want you to take a deep breath. That day is over now. You said your mother came home and the police took you to a hotel for the night. You've packed some things, including a jewelry box for your ring, the one you said your parents gave you for your 9th birthday, and that gun. You're safe again."

C.J. took a deep breath and said, "They said I have to go back to school, but I don't want to. Those stupid police officers didn't work fast enough to help Daddy. They tried not to tell me exactly, but I know. Daddy had a big...I mean his head...that man destroyed it..." She was starting to breath heavy again.

So Sydney interrupted, "We know about his head wound. You and your mother went to the funeral and now you have people telling you life must go on. Do you go back to school while you and your mother live in this hotel?"

C.J. nodded and said, "Yes. They didn't let me take much, but my jewelry box, my backpack and my lunchbox, they let me take them. I take my lunch everyday, Mommy says it works better for their budget and she gives me better stuff to eat anyway. My only real bad food treat are cheese crackers in the shape of little animals."

Sydney then asked, trying to bring in some positive memories along with the bad, "So you like cheese animal crackers. Do you get them often?"

C.J. answered, "Only when I'm good. The only nice police man, Mr. Palpos also eats them. They were in his desk and he gave me some after they came to get Daddy. Mommy bought me a big box. She was crying when she came to that police station and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe."

Sydney then asked, "You were with your Mommy for a week and then you didn't go to school for a while. The first day you missed school, what happened?"

C.J. took a deep breath. "I was walking like I always do from the parking lot to the 4th and 5th grade wing. A man in a black car pulled up to the sidewalk. I had just gotten out of Mommy's car in front of the school. I didn't think he'd just jump out, but he did. He grabbed me and pushed me into the car. Then the car took off fast but then stopped so fast I hit the seat in front of me, I was in the back seat. I can hear Mommy screaming but the man just got out. He has a gun and he points it at me. He's telling her to get in or he'll kill me the way he killed Daddy. She gets in. Mommy is so scared I can tell. She starts crying, asking why they can't just leave us alone and that Daddy is dead. Then she is begging them to drop me off at a fire station and just take her. She keeps saying that I don't know anything and she does and she will give them everything if they just let me go." Her breath was becoming more and more irregular as she was terrified and still traumatized by her father's death.

Sydney then asked, "Ok, so you're in a car with your mother. Is she talking to you?"

C.J. then, through more tears answers, "Yes...she patting my hand and then put her arms around me whispering how much she loves me and will do anything to protect me." She started crying harder and then softly said, "I know we're going to die...I just know it...just like Daddy. I just can't tell Mommy that."

Matt was having a hard time breathing again, still inching closer to her. Sydney had to motion for him to get back and was rewarded with a glare from Matt. He told C.J., "Remember what I told you, you are physically safe. No one can hurt you. Take a deep breath. Now where did they take you?"

C.J. took a deep breath and answered, "A big empty building. They put ropes on me and Mommy, I'm so scared. They then put us in different places where we can't see each other." C.J. then spent the next hour reliving the next two weeks. They would only put them together at night and then the next morning remove her mother. C.J. didn't know what they were doing to her, but she knew it was bad. Her mother would scream for hours on end. Between the screams she would hear her mother yell out, "I swear, I was the one home! She knows nothing! Please, do whatever to me, but let her go!"

She told Sydney that over and over again, she thought they were going to take her out and kill her in front of her mom to make her talk, that they told her this everyday. Hearing this reminded Matt of his own experience, his own kidnapper had done almost the exact same thing to him. The difference was he didn't have to listen to his mother being tortured to death in the next room. The only relief she had was at night when she would hold C.J. close to her and sing her to sleep, with the same song that played in her jewelry box. Her mother through tears, would tell her to stay calm and always remember that her parents loved her with all they had, but most importantly to survive and be happy in her life. Deborah Parsons seemed to know she wouldn't live to see that.

"I knew something was going to be different this time..." C.J. had been crying, almost hysterically as she relived the experience for an hour. Every 15 minutes or so, Sydney would try to divert attention just a bit to provide some kind of relief. Now they were getting to the end, the point at which a psychiatrist was brought in. It was coming down to the wire. She continued, "They took me out to be with her. I don't know how long it had been since they grabbed us, but it felt like forever. I had eaten everything in my lunchbox the second day. Me and Mommy shared it, but she wouldn't eat much, just told me to. I hope I live to have her sing to me again tonight. Its the only thing I need now. I need her so much!"

Sydney told her, "Ok, C.J...this is about to get a lot more difficult, but its almost over. I want you to still remember that you are safe. I want you to slowly tell me about this last day with your mother."

C.J. took another deep breath and started, "They had been hurting her for a little while I guess. They pushed me in the room and tied me to a chair facing her. I can't believe what I'm seeing..."

Sydney asked, "What is it exactly? Its important for you to tell me."

She answered crying again, "They have her tied, hanging from a beam by her wrists. Her blue dress is all dirty from every other day, but there are holes in it now. There are two men and they are arguing about whether or not to kill someone. I think they mean me, but I don't know for sure. One of them, the one that didn't kill Daddy came over and tells me not to worry, that he won't let his brother kill me and this will all be over soon. The other man, the really bad man who killed Daddy took a big cigarette thing and put it on Mommy's dress making her scream again. The other man pushed him back, he has one of those cigarette things too. They argue again, this time about making me watch this. The bad man took that other man's cigarette and pushes into Mommy again. He told that man that now he is in this with him. I don't know what that means. The other man just threw the cigarette down and the bad man does too. They yell some more and then the nicer one leaves. The bad ones calls him stupid and then grabs a baseball bat." At that point C.J. couldn't talk anymore, only syllables as she tried to describe her mother being beaten to death.

Matt couldn't stand it anymore. The emotional toll on him was great as he watched his wife, best friend, love of his life in so much pain she couldn't even talk. He got up as she sobbed and pulled Sydney over to the door and told him, "Stop this...stop it, now."

Sydney wasn't entirely surprised by the response, but they had already reached a point of no return. He told Matt in whispers, "We can't stop now."

Matt interrupted whispering also, "Like hell you can't. Do whatever it is you have to and bring her out of it, now!"

Sydney tried to reason with him, "I understand your pain, Mr. Houston, but we can't stop now."

Matt interrupted, "You don't understand the pain...I do, and I can't watch her go through this anymore."

Sydney continued though, "We haven't gotten to the part where she gets put under by that psychiatrist. Stopping now would be a disaster. She would only have those commands still in her mind and those would be what she follows. Please, trust me, Mr. Houston. We've gotten so far now. If we had to start over, she would have to remember and go through this all over again. Trust me, we are almost to the end. Don't give up now. Stay strong, she really needs you to stay strong for her."

Matt ran his hand through his hair as Sydney went back over to the chair to work with C.J. more. He told her, "Ok now...we took a little break, like putting what happened on pause. Now your mother has been beaten, that man was hurting her. What happened next?"

C.J. answered as if in a daze, "She doesn't look like Mommy anymore. She's not moving. I...The bad man...he's making a phone call. He's not paying attention to me. I won't let them get away with this. I can get out of this chair now, so I go over to pick up the cigarette things. They must have their fingerprints on them. They won't think about them later I bet. I'll put them in my lunchbox. I still have it. Its where I put all my important stuff now. I have that baggie from my crackers so I take that to pick up the brown cigarette things and put them back in my lunchbox. Then I sit back down like I never moved. The man comes back, he tells me as he cuts down the rope that holds Mommy to look at her. Then he asks me if I know why he had to kill my Mommy and Daddy. I shook my head and only said I thought it was because they didn't like him. He laughed. Then another man comes in and he has something he wants to show me..."

At that point Sydney interrupted, "Stop, right there...this man who wants to show you something, he wants to hurt your mind. I need you, C.J., to remember what he tells you in a different way than you are remembering everything else. I want you to step back as if you are watching everything unfold on a movie screen. His words, his commands to you will mean nothing. They are only words, my words are stronger. You are no longer alone in that warehouse, you are remembering being in that warehouse. Beside you is your husband, Matt Houston..." He motioned to Matt to sit down beside her.

He then mouthed to Matt, 'Say something to her, let her know you are here.'

Matt said to her as he put his arm softly around her shoulder, "I'm right beside you sweetheart. I'm protecting you. I love you."

Sydney then told her, "Ok, so now, I want you to recall what this man does, but remember, you are only watching, you are not going under hypnosis now."

The two men stared intently at her as she recounted, "He started to do things, like a doctor. I hear him say something about shock. Then he put a blanket around me and gave me something in a needle. Now he has me watching a pocket watch. I'm getting very sleepy. He then turns to the bad man and says something, he walks away. That leaves me with this man. My eyes are open, but I seem asleep. He asks me what I saw and heard when my Daddy died. It told him. Then he asks me how I felt about it. He says that when I see anything like that or anything that reminds me of Daddy and his death, I should feel that way, like I have a headache, or I just go to sleep like him and I guess have a cold since I had one that day. Then he asks me how I feel about Mommy. He says this is horrible and I shouldn't have had to live through all this. He told me to listen carefully and that if anyone ever tries to get me to remember that I should kill myself. This is all too bad to try to remember. He says I should try different things, that way no one will know what I will do next and that when I do this, if I am successful, I'll be with Mommy and Daddy again and no one will ever hurt me. He told me that they loved me very much and that is the only thing I should think about, their love for me so I can be with them again. If I can't and they force me, he said I should do nothing but wait to go to them, absolutely nothing...he keeps saying that over and over."

Matt felt like he was going to throw up. He had to take a couple of deep breaths. This had also gotten to Sydney too. He told her, "C.J. I want you to take a deep breath. You need a short break. I want you to tell me how you see the warehouse." He just wanted to make sure again that she wasn't reliving the hypnosis, just the memory of it.

Matt had to run over to the trash basket and lose his breakfast. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had seen ugly things, but this seemed to surpass all of them. That animal had used her parents love for her to hurt her. He almost wished the man were still alive so he could go beat him to death himself.

Sydney came over to him and patted his back as he tried to recover, but still hunched over the trash can. "You gonna be ok?" Matt nodded. He continued, "Now comes the tricky part, bringing her out from hypnosis and seeing what she remembers. From her last answers to my question on the warehouse, I think we'll be ok. I just had no idea he would use her parent's love for her and her love for them. This just got a lot more risky."

Matt then stood up, "Its too late now though, isn't it." Sydney nodded.

He then tried to tell Matt, "This is it, I'll ask a handful of questions about the experience once she was found and then went to Texas. Triggering memories of you and meeting you should help to reinforce what I told you earlier, that the love you two share will be stronger." Matt nodded and then walked back over.

Sydney asked her to recall what happened after the man said those things to her. She answered, "He told me I would be very sleepy and to stay in the corner again and lay down. He took my jewelry box and brought it to me, saying he found it in my hotel room. Its all red on the bottom and he told me that the blood is Mommy's and I would remember again everything he told me when I saw it. He said men would be by to come get me and take me home. I can hear that other man arguing with the bad man. He came back and was asking about his cigarette thing but the bad man is telling him to stop being so stupid. They don't know I have them. The man who killed both my parents wants to kill me and is mad that other man, I think he said his brother, got this man to come talk to me. I can't seem to concentrate anymore and I fell asleep. Then there are two men in uniforms acting like doctors. They are listening to my heart and telling me I will be ok. They take me to a hospital and some other men come in and ask me questions. I can't tell them the answers they want to hear. They let me go back home one more time to get a few things to remember my life, but tell me I can never go back. I don't want my jewelry box anymore and I'm not sure why exactly. I do want Mommy and Daddy's rings, that was the only jewelry they had and it meant a lot to them. I'll put it with mine. I also took the silver dimes Daddy always got me. When they weren't looking I went into Mommy and Daddy's room. There was still a lot of blood from where Daddy had died. I went over to his old shoebox, where he kept only really important things and got that key and some napkins. I knew Daddy would put it there. No one would ever look here. I put it in my lunchbox. He also had some pictures of me, I guess they meant a lot to him too. I took those. Now I have to go. This other man had told me that I am supposed to write down all my feelings and that will make me feel better. I think he's stupid. How is writing this down going to make it hurt less. There is a man in Texas they said, that is a cousin. That he is going to take care of me now. I overheard them say something about him having to check in yearly to report on me, but I don't know what that means and they said I can't ever go."

Sydney then said, "It was at Floyd and Missy's house that you met your future husband, Matt...wasn't it?"

C.J. then smiled for the first time and said, "Yes, yes it was. He acted so cocky at first, but he really does have a heart of gold. For a boy, he's really not so bad and he's helping me out a lot. He really seems to care about me. His Daddy is really nice too, almost like mine, but I can't tell him that."

Sydney then told her, "Alright C.J., you've done a very good and difficult job today. Now we are going to bring you out of hypnosis. I want you to remember everything you recounted today the way you remembered it. I want you to remember that you were put under hypnosis and given commands that no longer mean anything to you by that previous psychiatrist. It will be painful when you remember this again, but you are not alone. I am here and so is Matt, your husband. He loves you and you love him. That love is stronger than any fear and any trauma you have ever had in the past. You are safe, C.J. You are in a safe place and you can remember everything, even things we didn't discuss. You are free to remember your parents and the love they had for you along with the love you and your husband share. Those are good memories and they are not going to cause you to do anything else to harm yourself. Those previous commands mean nothing. Do you understand?"

Both Matt and Sydney watched her closely as she nodded her head and said, "I understand."

Sydney took a deep breath and then whispered to Matt, "Here we go." Then he told her, "When I snap my fingers you are going to be back with me and your husband Matt Houston. You will be relaxed and you will remember everything, every moment of your life. Nothing will remain hidden anymore. No one controls you, but you, C.J." Then he snapped his fingers.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Matt and Sydney started to panic. C.J. sat staring straight ahead for almost one whole minute before finally turning to Matt and saying, "Oh my God...he killed him..." She started crying and Matt pulled her more tightly to him. "He killed Daddy... Houston... he killed Daddy, I saw him." She inhaled sharply.

Matt was starting to panic and looked to Sydney who was still studying C.J. Sydney asked her, "C.J. do you know who I am?"

She took another deep breath and looked between him and Matt before finally saying, "Yes...you made me remember...Matt...I...remember..." She started sobbing and while his heart broke for her, Matt was beyond relieved to hear her call him by his first name.

All Matt could do was rock her. Sydney left the two alone so they could have a moment. Matt told her over and over again as she sobbed in his arms, remembering everything clearly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey. I know...I know..."

She was almost hysterical, "He killed them both...oh my God...he killed them both...I saw him...oh my God...what he did to them, they tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen..." Her sobs came harder and harder.

Matt was crying with her holding her tightly, "I know honey, I know...let it out, don't hold back, I've got you. I'm never letting go." He buried his face in her hair as she clung to his chest and cried solid for another 30 minutes.

When he finally pulled back from her, her eyes were almost swollen and red. He brushed her hair back and told her, "I love you." He softly kissed her and then said, "I'm so proud of you. You are so much braver than I am. You've been through so much. Its over now. I'm going to take you home and take care of you and we're going to get our life back and its gonna be even better than before."

Sydney then came in the room again, "Well, I can probably have her discharged in two days maximum. I think it would be best if both of you got a little rest. Its almost 5pm now. I don't normally keep patients under that long and with something this traumatic, I'd like to watch for nightmares."

C.J. then said still somber, "I knew it. I can't just leave..."

Sydney interrupted and asked before Matt could object, "Now what exactly would a surgeon say if you had just undergone a major operation? Would he let you just walk out a few minutes after the procedure was over?"

Matt and C.J. just looked at each other. Matt then said, "Alright, if we stay tonight and possibly tomorrow night, we stay in the same room."

Sydney said, "I think that would be quite acceptable."

Matt added, "And no cameras." C.J. got caught off guard by that and whispered to Matt, "Cameras?"

Sydney smiled and said, "I didn't turn them on until after midnight last night. Anything else?"

Matt then added, "And I can have dinner brought in, and breakfast, and lunch. Deal?"

Sydney laughed and then said, "Fine, fine, but only on the condition that I get something out of all that too."

C.J. then asked as she sniffled still recovering from the intense crying, "And what is it you want?"

Sydney then told her, "You get that husband of yours to bring something special in the way of coffee and the three of us share a cup in the morning. Deal?"

They agreed and then Matt and C.J. went back to her room. He told her to do nothing, but sit on the bed while he drew her a bath and then called Chris to bring over an order from Tuscan Sunset, including double chocolate cheesecake. The two bathed for almost an hour. Matt kept running water down her shoulders and massaging them so she would relax.

Chris wasn't allowed back so Matt had to get dressed to go pick up the order from the front desk. After they ate the two laid in bed. They hadn't made love yet, Matt just wanted to tenderly take care of her which he did. That night as the two slept, they held each other and had the nicest dreams they had, had in a while. C.J. felt a sense of freedom she had never felt before.

Two weeks later...

They pulled up to the cemetery and parked near the gate. Matt got out first and then went over to C.J., taking her hand and walking through the beautiful archway. She told him, "It seems so much more peaceful here than the last time I remember it."

He told her as they got over to her parent's headstones, "I think it is, at least for you. I'm sorry, honey that I never saw what was happening before."

They stopped and stood before the two now. She took her hand out of his and put it around his waist. He did the same. She said, "There was no way you could have known. I'm just glad you were there to get me through it. I don't think I could have without you."

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else. You ok?"

She nodded and told him, "This has been quite a trip. I can't believe how much I remember now, its like I was only living half my life before."

Matt told her, "Sydney said that would probably be the way you would feel about it. You remember the house now, the school, even the little drug store that you dad would take you to and buy you ice cream."

She laughed and turned to face him, "I remember that birthday party when Johnny Robinson spilled chocolate ice cream on me. Daddy bought it all at that store." She turned to him and said, "Thank you so much for bringing me here and driving me around. I can't believe you even made an offer on that house."

Matt told her, "I'd do anything for you, you know that. I just wish they had accepted the offer. They said the school was just too good though and that even though the house wasn't much it meant more to them that their little boy go there."

C.J. said, "I think I remember, no I know, my parents said the exact same thing. At least they let me walk around it for a minute. That was nice. You know I remembered the bad...I mean..."

She looked down and Matt drew her closer to him for a second. He whispered, "I know honey."

C.J. then looked back up at him and said, "But I remembered the good times too. All the dinners she cooked, the birthdays and Christmas. I want to give our child those same memories."

Matt told her, "We will. I promise you that."

Then C.J. turned back to her parents' gravesite and asked Matt for a minute alone. He kissed her one last time and told her he'd be just a few feet away if she needed him. She sat down on the grass and let all sorts of memories come back and through tears told the two stones with their names, "I miss you both so much, but I did like you said. I'm happier than I ever thought possible. I also made sure the man that hurt you paid for it, well actually that man over there did that for me. He is the one who makes me so happy. He loves me and he is the one who got me through all this. He punished them for me and protected me. I wish you could have met him. I want you to know that I'll never forget you and I'll make sure your grandchildren know you and I'll love them the way you both loved me. I love you both so much." She cried for another 30 minutes or so before starting to stand up. Matt rushed over and helped her, taking her back to the car and then back to the hotel. She wasn't sick at all this time though.

As they drove away, no one could hear but in the wind it sounded like a small female voice saying, "I told you so" and a small male voice saying, "I know you did, now we can rest..."


End file.
